Quando o Amor Espera
by Tiva07
Summary: Lady Sakura, a delicada senhora de Konoha, crispou-se de horror. Cruelmente prometida ao temido Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro, ela sabia que sua vida estava para ser destruída. Mas, quando conheceu o homem moreno e magnífico todos os temores se desvaneceram como um sonho. Apenas Sakura não contava com tantos ódios e desentendimentos passados. (Adaptação)
1. Chapter 1

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

**.**

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**.**

_Inglaterra, 1776._

SIRKAKASHI Hatake se encostava ao grosso tronco de árvore, observando as duas aias guardarem os restos da comida do piquenique. De aparência moderadamente atraente, era um homem despretensioso, e as mulheres, até mesmo as criadas de sua senhora feudal, conseguiam enervá-lo. Ino, a mais jovem das duas servas, encarou-o naquele instante. O seu olhar ousado fê-lo desviar rapidamente os olhos, com o rosto afogueado.

A primavera estava no auge, e Ino não era a única mulher a olhar com simpatia para Sir Kakashi. Tampouco era ele o único homem a receber seus olhares ardentes. Ino era decididamente atraente, com um narizinho fino, faces rosadas, cabelo loiro brilhante e também fora abençoada com um corpo exuberante.

Mesmo assim, Kakashi era um solteirão convicto. Além disso, Ino era jovem demais para um homem de quarenta e cinco anos, tão jovem quanto a Lady Sakura a quem ambos serviam, que tinha apenas dezenove anos.

Sir Kakashi considerava Sakura de Haruno como uma filha. Nesse momento, observando-a deixar a pastagem onde começara a fazer a sua colheita de ervas da primavera e desaparecer no bosque, enviou quatro de seus soldados para acompanhá-la a uma distância discreta. Trouxera dez homens para protegê-la, e os soldados não eram tolos em reclamar da tarefa, porém decididamente não era a favorita deles. Era freqüente Sakura pedir que colhessem as plantas que ela indicava. Colher ervas não era coisa para homem.

Antes da primavera, três guardas eram mais do que suficientes para acompanhar Lady Sakura, porém agora havia um novo residente em Oto, em cujos bosques Sakura entrava para procurar ervas. O novo senhor de todas as terras de Oto era motivo de grande preocupação para Sir Kakashi.

Kakashi jamais apreciara o antigo senhor de Oto, Sir Danzou Montigny, porém, pelo menos, o velho barão nunca dera problemas. O novo senhor de Oto fazia queixas intermináveis dos servos de Konoha, e agia assim desde que tomara posse da fortaleza de Oto. Não ajudava em nada o fato de que as queixas pudessem ser válidas. Pior ainda, Lady Sakura sentia-se pessoalmente responsável pela má conduta de seus servos.

- Deixe que eu cuide disso, Sir Kakashi - ela lhe pedira logo que soubera das queixas. - Receio que os servos acreditem que estão me agradando ao criarem tumulto em Oto.

Confessou, a guisa de explicação:

- Eu estava na aldeia no dia em que Sai Montigny veio me contar o que ocorrera com o pai e com ele. Muitos servos viram como fiquei abalada e receio que tenham me ouvido rogar uma praga para o Lobo Negro que agora governa Oto.

Kakashi achou difícil acreditar que Sakura maldiria alguma pessoa. Não Sakura. Era boa demais, gentil demais, sempre prestes a aliviar qualquer mal, suavizar qualquer fardo. Mas é que, aos olhos de Sir Kakashi, ela jamais fazia qualquer coisa errada. Ele a adorava e a mimava. E, perguntava-se, se ele não o fizesse, quem o faria? Certamente não o pai, que a mandara para longe dele há seis anos, quando a mãe morrera, banindo Sakura para a fortaleza de Konoha, juntamente com a tia, Shizune, pois não suportava ver alguém que lhe lembrasse a esposa bem-amada.

Kakashi não conseguiu entender o gesto do homem, porém jamais conhecera muito bem Sir Kizashi Haruno, muito embora tivesse vindo morar em sua propriedade como parte do dote de Lady Mebuki, quando se casou com Sir Kizashi. Lady Mebuki, filha de um conde, a quinta e a mais nova dos seus filhos, tivera direito a um casamento por amor. O escolhido não se lhe igualava, porém Sir Kizashi a amava... talvez em excesso. A sua morte o destruiu e ele, aparentemente, não pôde suportar a presença da única filha. Sakura, como Mebuk, era pequena e esbelta, clara, abençoada com extraordinários cabelos ro eseos e olhos verdes, ambos com tons prateados. "Linda" era insuficiente para descrever Sakura.

Ele suspirou, pensando nas duas mulheres, mãe e filha, uma falecida, a outra tão cara ao seu coração quanto à mãe o fora. E ficou parado, as agradáveis reflexões destroçadas por um grito de batalha, um grito de raiva que vinha do bosque.

Kakashi quedou-se imobilizado por apenas um segundo e logo saiu correndo rumo ao bosque, espada à mão. Quatro soldados, parados junto aos cavalos, saíram em seu encalço, todos torcendo para que os homens com Sakura tivessem se conservado bem próximos dela.

Bosque adentro, Sakura de Haruno também ficara por um momento aturdida com o grito pavoroso. Como sempre, dera um jeito de botar uma boa distância entre ela e seus quatro protetores. Perguntava-se se haveria alguma grande fera demoníaca nas proximidades. Mesmo assim, a sua curiosidade inata, pouco própria a uma dama, instou-a a seguir na direção do som, em vez de voltar para perto dos seus homens.

Sentiu cheiro de fumaça e desatou a correr, abrindo caminho por entre árvores e arbustos até descobrir a origem da fumaça. A choça de um lenhador ardera. O lenhador fitava as ruínas fumegantes da sua casa enquanto cinco cavaleiros montados e 15 soldados, também a cavalo, miravam em silêncio a choça queimada. Um cavaleiro de armadura, montado no seu corcel, andava de um lado para o outro entre a choça e os homens. Soltou uma imprecação explosiva enquanto Sakura olhava, e então soube de onde viera o primeiro grito horroroso. Soube, também, quem era o cavaleiro. Recuou para dentro da mata, escondendo-se, agradecida pelo manto verde-escuro que a ocultava.

O esconderijo correu perigo quando seus homens surgiram em disparada atrás dela. Sakura virou-se rapidamente, fazendo sinal para que ficassem calados e recuassem. Dirigiu-se silenciosamente aos soldados e estes se posicionaram à sua volta, depois começaram a retornar às terras da moça, sendo alcançados por Sir Kakashi e os demais dali a um momento.

- Não há perigo - assegurou ela a Sir Kakashi. - Mas temos que ir embora daqui. O senhor de Oto achou a choça de um lenhador inteiramente queimada e acho que não está nada satisfeito.

- A senhora o viu?

- Vi. Está uma fera.

Sir Kakashi resmungou e fez Sakura se apressar. Não seria bom para ela ser encontrada perto da choça queimada com os seus homens em armas. Como iria achar uma desculpa para aquela situação?

Mais tarde, quando fosse seguro, os servos poderiam voltar ao bosque e apanhar as plantas. Por hora, Lady Sakura e os homens tinham que sair de cena.

Enquanto Sir Kakashi a erguia até a sela, indagava:

- Como sabe que viu o Lobo Negro?

- Ele portava o lobo de prata num campo negro.

Sakura não contou que já o vira anteriormente, certa vez. Jamais poderia contar isso para Sir Kakashi, pois se disfarçara e saíra sorrateiramente da fortaleza, sem que ele soubesse, para assistir à justa em Oto. Posteriormente, desejou não tê-lo feito.

- Provavelmente era ele, embora os seus homens também usem as mesmas cores - concordou Sir Kakashi, recordando o berro horrível. - Viu a cara dele?

- Não. - Ela não pôde disfarçar o desapontamento na voz. - Estava de elmo. Mas é imenso, nisso não havia engano.

- Quem sabe, desta vez, virá pessoalmente para encerrar o problema, em vez de mandar um representante.

- Ou, quem sabe, o seu exército.

- Ele não tem prova, minha senhora. É a palavra de um servo contra a de outro. Mas, trate de ficar em segurança na fortaleza. Vou com os outros vigiar a aldeia.

Sakura cavalgou para casa com quatro soldados e as duas criadas. Viu que não fora firme o bastante ao alertar o seu povo para não criar mais problemas com os servos de Oto. Na verdade, não fizera o alerta de coração, pois dava-lhe satisfação ver que o novo senhor de Oto estava sendo atormentado por problemas internos.

Pensara em amenizar a situação com o seu povo oferecendo-lhe diversão em Konoha no próximo dia de festa. Porém, a sua ansiedade com relação ao Lobo Negro, e ao que ele poderia fazer a seguir, fez com que se decidisse a não oferecer nenhuma reunião na fortaleza. Não, era melhor manter-se atenta às atividades do vizinho e não dar nenhuma chance ao seu povo de se reunir onde forçosamente haveria bebida. Sabia que poderiam planejar alguma coisa que, sem dúvida, se refletiria nela. Não, se os seus aldeões conspirassem contra o Lobo Negro, seria melhor que o fizessem bem longe dela.

Sabia o que fazer. Teria que falar novamente com o povo, e com firmeza. Porém, quando pensava no querido Sai, banido de sua casa, e no pobre Sir Danzou, que morrera para que o rei pudesse favorecer um de seus mercenários com uma bela propriedade, então ficava-lhe verdadeiramente difícil desejar a paz para o Lobo Negro.

N/T:

Então, gostaram? A Johanna Lindsey é uma conhecida autora de romances e esse é um dos livros da série Ladies Escravas e Lordes Tiranos . Já estou lendo também Adorável Tirano, outro livro da série, se correr tudo bem com essa fic logo logo adapto ele também :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

SAKURA ENTREGOU o sabonete à empregada e inclinou-se para diante, a fim que Ino pudesse lhe lavar as costas. Afastou com um gesto a ânfora para enxaguar e, em vez disso, acomodou-se na bacia enorme, aproveitando a água perfumada em ervas enquanto ainda estava quentinha.

O fogo ardia na lareira, tirando a friagem do quarto. Lá fora morria o agradável entardecer de primavera, porém as paredes nuas de pedra da fortaleza de Konoha geravam um frio que parecia nunca diminuir. E o teto do seu quarto, aberto para se ligar ao grande salão, permitia a entrada de correntes de ar.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. O salão central era grande, porém inalterado desde a sua construção, cem anos atrás. O quarto de dormir era isolado da extremidade elevada do salão por divisória de madeira. Ela partilhava o quarto com a tia Shizune, outras divisórias propiciando a cada dama um pouco de privacidade. Não havia aposentos para mulheres, nem outros quartos dando para o salão ou acima dele, como havia em algumas das novas fortalezas. Os criados dormiam no salão e os homens de armas na torre, onde Sir Kakashi também dormia.

Embora rústica, Konoha era o lar de Sakura, e o vinha sendo pelos últimos seis anos. Desde que chegara, não retornou uma só vez a Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco vira o pai. No entanto, o castelo de Haruno ficava a apenas oito quilômetros de distância. Nesse castelo viviam o pai dela, Sir Kizashi, e a sua nova esposa, Lady Kaory, que se casara com ele um ano após a morte da mãe de Sakura.

Se Sakura não conseguia mais pensar no pai com carinho, ninguém a culpava. Passar de uma infância feliz, com dois pais amorosos, à perda dos dois pais de uma só vez era um destino cruel, inteiramente imerecido.

Outrora, ela amara o pai de todo o coração. Agora, pouco sentia por ele. Às vezes, o maldizia. Isso acontecia quando ele mandava seus criados esvaziarem as despensas dela para as suas festas luxuosas... e não apenas Konoha era afetada, mas também as fortalezas de Rethel e Marhill, ambas pertencentes à Sakura. Jamais mandava uma palavra para a filha, mas colhia os frutos do seu trabalho árduo, tomando-lhe lucros e aluguéis.

Todavia, ele obtivera pouco sucesso nos últimos anos, pois Sakura aprendera a lograr o intendente de Haruno. Quando ele aparecia com a sua lista, as despensas estavam quase vazias, as mercadorias escondidas pela fortaleza nos locais mais improváveis. Ela também escondia as especiarias e tecidos que comprava dos mercadores de Rethel, pois Lady Kaory às vezes aparecia com o intendente, e achava que podia passar a mão em qualquer coisa que encontrasse em Konoha.

A astúcia de Sakura às vezes dava errado, quando não conseguia se lembrar de todos os esconderijos. Porém, em vez de desistir do seu plano, ou confiar o seu logro ao padre de Konoha e pedir ajuda, ela convenceu-o a ensiná-la a ler e a escrever. Desse modo, passou a ser capaz de fazer um registro do seu labirinto de esconderijos. Agora seus servos não mais sofriam a ameaça da fome, e a sua própria mesa era farta. Não devia agradecimentos ao pai por nada disso.

Sakura ficou de pé para ser enxaguada e, depois, deixou que Ino a envolvesse num roupão quente, porque não voltaria a sair do quarto naquela noite. Tia Shizune estava sentada ao pé do fogo com um bordado, entretida com o seu próprio mundo, como sempre. A mais velha das irmãs de Mebuki, Shizune, ficara viúva há muito tempo. Tendo perdido a sua parte da herança do marido para os parentes dele, nunca voltara a se casar. Insistia que preferia assim. Morara com o irmão, o conde de Shefford, até a morte de Mebuki. Pouco depois, Sakura fora confiada ao seu vassalo, Kakashi Hatake, e tia Shizune achou que era seu dever ficar com a sobrinha e cuidar dela.

O mais provável é que Sakura é quem estivesse tomando conta, pois Shizune era uma mulher tímida. Até mesmo o isolamento da fortaleza de Konoha não a tornara mais ousada. Tendo sido uma das primeiras da prole do falecido conde de Shefford, conhecera o conde no auge do seu mau gênio, enquanto que Mebuki, a mais moça, como um homem moderado e pai carinhoso.

Sakura não conhecia o conde atual, cujo domínio ficava ao norte, longe dos condados centrais. Ao atingir a idade casadoira e começando a pensar num marido, teve vontade de entrar em contato com o tio. Tia Shizune explicara, bondosamente, que com oito irmãos e irmãs e dúzias de sobrinhas e sobrinhos, além de seus seis filhos e os filhos _deles, o _conde seguramente não iria se preocupar com a filha de uma irmã que não fizera um bom casamento e que estava morta.

Sakura, então com quinze anos e isolada do mundo, chegou a pensar que nunca se casaria. Porém o orgulho logo se manifestou, um orgulho que não lhe permitia que pedisse ajuda a parentes que não a conheciam nem se davam ao trabalho de perguntar por ela.

Daí a algum tempo, começou a achar que talvez estivesse melhor sem marido. Não existia a habitual ameaça de ser mandada para um convento, era a senhora de seu domínio, independente, tendo apenas de prestar contas a um pai que nunca se aproximava dela, parecendo pouco propenso a demonstrar mais interesse por ela.

Era uma posição singular e invejável, disse a si mesma após os primeiros anseios por um romance terem sido abafados. A maioria das noivas nem mesmo conhecia os maridos antes do casamento, e muito provavelmente passariam a ser propriedade de um homem idoso, um homem cruel ou um homem indiferente. Somente os servos casavam por amor.

Assim, Sakura passou a crer que era afortunada. A única coisa que queria mudar era o seu isolamento, o que a levou a aventurar-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa.

Como nunca vira uma justa antes, sentira-se compelida a ir. A política do rei Henrique era a de proibir todas as justas, exceto umas poucas realizadas em circunstâncias especiais, mediante permissão. No passado, o número excessivo de justas levara a batalhas sangrentas. Na França, encontravam-se justas a qualquer hora em praticamente qualquer lugar, e muitos cavaleiros haviam enriquecido, viajando de uma para outra. Não era assim na Inglaterra.

A justa em Oto foi emocionante no começo. O Lobo Negro entrou no campo de armadura completa, flanqueado por seis cavaleiros usando as suas cores, negro e prata, todos altos e impressionantes. Os sete oponentes também usavam armadura completa. Sakura reconheceu alguns como vassalos de Sir Danzou Montigny, devido aos estandartes. A essa altura, o Lobo Negro era o seu novo senhor feudal.

Ela não se perguntara por que o atual senhor de Oto desafiaria os seus novos vassalos. Havia muitas explicações possíveis, nenhuma das quais a interessava. O que lhe chamou a atenção foram o Lobo Negro e a dama que entrou a correr no campo para lhe dar uma insígnia. Seguiu-se um beijo atrevido quando ele tomou a dama nos braços. Seria ela sua esposa?

A multidão aplaudiu o beijo e, então, de repente, começou a escaramuça, uma batalha simulada em que todos os combatentes participavam com muita ferocidade. Havia regras rígidas para a escaramuça, regras que a diferenciavam de uma batalha real, as quais foram, ignoradas naquela manhã. Ficou evidente, de pronto, que todos os sete oponentes pretendiam derrubar o Lobo Negro do cavalo. Tiveram êxito rapidamente e foi apenas a atuação veloz de seus próprios cavaleiros que o impediu de ser derrotado. Ele até teve que chamá-los, impedindo que saíssem no encalço dos oponentes que fugiam do campo.

Terminou tudo depressa demais, e Sakura voltou para casa desapontada, sua única satisfação sendo a certeza de que alguns dos vassalos do Lobo Negro, aparentemente, o rejeitavam como seu novo senhor feudal. Por quê? Não conseguia imaginar o que ele fizera. Era bastante saber que não lhe fora fácil tomar posse de Oto.

Sakura dispensou Ino e foi fazer companhia à tia ao pé do fogo, fitando pensativa as chamas, recordando o fogo na floresta e imaginando que novos problemas lhe traria o futuro.

- Está preocupada com o novo vizinho?

Sakura lançou um olhar oblíquo a Shizune, surpresa. Não queria a tia sobrecarregada com isso.

- Mas não há com o que me preocupar - desconversou Sakura.

- Ora, minha querida, não há necessidade de ocultar os seus problemas de mim. Acha que não percebo o que se passa ao meu redor?

Era exatamente o que Sakura acreditava.

- Não tem grande importância, tia Shizune.

- Então não haverá outros jovens cavaleiros grosseiros a nos ameaçar com palavras iradas?

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Não passam de palavras iradas. Os homens gostam de bancar os valentes e de se mostrar.

- E eu não sei disso!

As duas acharam graça, porém é claro que Shizune sabia mais sobre os homens do que Sakura, confinada desde os treze anos. Sakura confessou:

- Pensei que teríamos visitas hoje, mas não apareceu ninguém. Talvez não nos culpem pelos problemas de hoje.

Shizune franziu o cenho, pensativa e a sobrinha perguntou:

- Acha que, desta vez, o Lobo Negro possa ter outros planos?

- É possível. É de admirar que ainda não tenha queimado a nossa aldeia.

- Ele não se atreveria! - exclamou Sakura. - Não tem provas de que os meus servos causaram as suas dificuldades. Tem apenas as acusações dos servos _dele._

- É, mas isso basta para a maioria dos homens. Basta a desconfiança - suspirou Shizune.

A raiva de Sakura se desfez.

- Eu sei. Amanhã vou à aldeia me certificar de que, daqui por diante, ninguém saia das terras de Konoha por motivo algum. Não haverá mais problemas. Temos que garantir isso.

N/T:

Por hoje é só, mas eu já tenho o 3° capítulo pronto e pretendo posta-lo amanhã ou depois. Não se esqueçam que reviews têm a magia de adiantar capítulos UHSAHUASHAHSUHAS'

Um abraço e até mais :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

SASUKE UCHIHA jogou impetuosamente o elmo no mesmo momento em que adentrou o salão. O seu escudeiro, recém-adquirido ao rei Henrique, correu a apanhá-lo. O elmo necessitaria de uma visita ao armeiro antes de voltar a ser usado, porém Sasuke não estava pensando nisso. No momento, precisava quebrar coisas.

Ao pé da lareira, do outro lado do grande salão, Juugo de la Mare ocultava o seu divertimento diante da exibição de mau gênio do seu jovem senhor. Fazia mais o gênero do menino que ele fora do que o homem que era agora. Juugo assistira a muitas exibições daquelas nos anos em que servira ao pai de Sasuke. O pai morrera há nove anos e o irmão mais velho de Sasuke herdara o título e o grosso de suas propriedades na Gasconha. A propriedade deixada a Sasuke era pequena, porém o irmão ganancioso quis até mesmo aquela, e expulsara Sasuke de casa.

Juugo saíra de casa com Sasuke, abandonando a sua posição confortável para acompanhar o jovem cavaleiro, ao invés de servir ao seu irmão. Os anos passados, desde então, foram muito bons, anos lutando como mercenários, enriquecendo com as recompensas conquistadas nas justas. Sasuke agora estava com vinte e nove anos e Juugo com quarenta e sete, no entanto Juugo jamais se arrependera de permitir que um homem mais jovem o liderasse. Outros homens sentiam o mesmo, e Sasuke tornara-se o líder de nove cavaleiros e quase duzentos mercenários, todos os quais tinham optado por ficar com ele, agora que estava acomodado.

Mas, estaria Sasuke acomodado? Juugo conhecia os sentimentos de Sasuke em relação à generosidade de Henrique. A propriedade lhe dava aborrecimentos que há anos não tinha. Mais um pouco e Sasuke estaria pronto para largar tudo e retornar à França. A propriedade era algo que existia apenas como honraria, pois nada oferecia de tangível e esvaziava a sua bolsa diariamente.

- Você soube, Juugo?

- Os criados não falaram de outra coisa desde que o lenhador veio passar a noite na fortaleza - replicou Juugo, quando Sasuke se sentou pesadamente na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Maldição!

Sasuke socou com força a mesinha ao lado, rachando-a. Juugo manteve a expressão cuidadosamente inexpressiva.

- Para mim chega! - berrou Sasuke. - O poço emporcalhado, os rebanhos espalhados pela floresta, os poucos animais dos servos roubados, e esse foi o terceiro incêndio. Quanto tempo vai levar para reconstruir a choça?

- Dois dias com vários homens trabalhando depressa.

- E então os campos ficarão abandonados. Como posso guerrear, quando meus flancos estão sendo constantemente castigados? Devo afastar-me de Oto e, ao voltar, nada encontrar, os servos evadidos, os campos desertos?

Juugo não era tolo de responder.

- Quer que eu envie homens a Konoha novamente? - arriscou Juugo, cuidadosamente. - Vai punir os servos? Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça.

- Um servo não agiria sozinho. Não, os servos cumprem ordens, e é aquele que dá as ordens que eu quero.

- Então terá que buscar alhures, não em Konoha, pois estive com Sir Kakashi Hatake e juro que, quando ele soube o motivo da minha visita, a sua surpresa foi real demais para ser fingida. Ele não é homem de se rebaixar a essa velhacaria.

- No entanto, há alguém instigando os servos a fazer tumulto.

- Concordo. Mas você não pode tomar a fortaleza. Konoha pertence à Haruno, e Sir Kizashi de Haruno tem fortalezas suficientes para, se você tentar, convocar mais homens do que você tem condições de enfrentar.

- Eu não perderia - disse Sasuke, com ar sombrio.

- Mas perderia a sua vantagem aqui. Veja quanto tempo levou para conquistar apenas duas das outras sete fortalezas pertencentes à Oto.

- Três.

Juugo alçou as sobrancelhas.

- Três? Como?

- Suponho que deva agradecer a Konoha por isso, pois quando cheguei à fortaleza de Kenil, hoje, estava tão furioso com o que acontecera aqui, que mandei destruir as muralhas. O cerco terminou.

- E Kenil inútil até as muralhas serem reconstruídas?

Era a única conclusão.

- Eu... bem, sim.

Juugo ficou calado. Sabia que Sasuke pretendera usar as catapultas somente como último recurso na conquista das sete fortalezas. Fazia parte de um plano ousado, concebido quando a justa não conseguiu subjugar os vassalos rebeldes. A justa fora realizada para que esses vassalos tivessem uma chance de conhecer o novo senhor e avaliar as suas habilidades. Porém, em vez de meramente testar as próprias habilidades contra as dele, tentaram matá-lo. Portanto, Sasuke se viu na posição nada invejável de possuir oito fortalezas, das quais sete não se abriam para ele.

Empreender guerra contra as propriedades jamais era lucrativo, e menos lucrativo ainda seria destruí-las. Portanto, Sasuke recrutou quinhentos soldados das forças do rei Henrique. As fortalezas de Harwick e Axeford assinaram as condições de rendição sem sofrer danos, tão logo o grosso do exército de Sasuke apareceu diante de seus portões. O exército, então, deslocou-se para Kenil e, agora, após um mês e meio, Kenil fora vencida.

Sasuke ficou ali, macambúzio, e Juugo parou um momento para se perguntar por que Lady Karin ainda não descera. Provavelmente escutara a voz irada de Sasuke e resolvera se esconder. A amante de Sasuke ainda não o conhecia o bastante, de forma a saber que jamais descontaria a sua raiva nela.

Hesitante, Juugo indagou:

- Percebe que agora não é hora de atacar o leste? Precisa limpar a própria casa antes de ir atrás dos outros.

- Eu sei - disse Sasuke, secamente. - Mas, diga-me o que devo _fazer. _Me ofereci para comprar Konoha, porém Sir Kizashi escreveu que não poderia vendê-la, pois Konoha é parte das terras da filha, herdadas da mãe. Dane-se esse escrúpulo. A filha está sob sua tutela, não está? Ele poderia forçá-la a vender e dar-lhe uma outra propriedade.

- Talvez o testamento da mãe esteja redigido de maneira a que ele não possa fazer isso.

Sasuke fechou a cara.

- Estou lhe dizendo, Juugo, não vou tolerar mais outra ofensa.

- Por que não casa com a filha? Poderia ficar com a fortaleza sem ter de pagar por ela.

Os olhos de Sasuke, que estavam negros desde que entrara no salão, começaram a retornar à sua cor castanho-escuro normal. Juugo quase se engasgou.

- Eu só estava brincando!

- Eu sei - respondeu Sasuke pensativamente, pensativamente demais para o gosto de Juugo.

- Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus, não leve essa ideia a sério. Ninguém se casa apenas para botar alguns servos sob o seu controle. Vá até lá e bata umas cabeças contra as outras, se for preciso. Encha-os de medo.

- Eu não ajo assim. Os inocentes sofreriam com os culpados. Se eu pudesse pegar um dos responsáveis, faria dele um exemplo mas, sempre, quando consigo chegar lá, já sumiram há muito tempo.

- Existem muitos motivos para se casar, mas subjugar os servos de um vizinho não é um bom motivo.

- Não, mas conquistar a paz onde a paz é desejada, é - retrucou Sasuke.

- Sasuke!

- Sabe alguma coisa sobre essa filha de Sir Kizashi?

Juugo soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- Como poderia? Sou tão novo na Inglaterra quanto você.

Sasuke se voltou para os seus homens, reunidos na extremidade oposta do salão. Três dos seus cavaleiros tinham voltado de Kenil com ele, juntamente com uma pequena tropa de homens de armas. Dois eram da Bretanha, porém Sir Suigetsu era do sul da Inglaterra.

- Conhece o meu vizinho, Sir Kizashi de Haruno, Suigetsu?

Suigetsu se aproximou.

- Sim, meu senhor. Houve época em que ele estava sempre na corte, assim como eu, antes de ficar adulto.

- Ele tem muitos filhos?

- Não sei dizer quantos possa ter agora, mas tinha apenas uma filha quando esteve na corte, pela última vez. Foi há uns cinco ou seis anos, antes da morte da esposa. Soube que, agora, tem outra jovem esposa, mas não me falaram de filhos dessa união.

- Conhece a filha dele?

- Eu a vi uma vez com a mãe, Lady Mebuki. Lembro-me de ter pensado, na época, como uma dama tão linda podia ter uma filha tão feiosa.

- Pronto! - aparteou Juugo. - Agora quer deixar de lado essa ideia tola, Sasuke?

Sasuke ignorou o velho amigo.

- Feiosa, Suigetsu? Como assim?

- Tinha grandes manchas vermelhas cobrindo cada pedaço de pele visível. Era uma pena, pois o formato do seu rosto indicava que poderia ser linda como a mãe.

- O que mais pode me dizer a respeito dela?

- Só a vi uma vez, e ela ficou se escondendo atrás das saias da mãe.

- Seu nome?

Sir Suigetsu franziu a testa, pensativo.

- Desculpe, meu senhor. Não me lembro.

- É Lady Sakura, meu senhor.

Os três homens se voltaram para a criada que falara. Sasuke não gostava que os criados estivessem ligados em suas conversas. Franziu o cenho.

- E qual é o _seu _nome, garota?

- TenTen - replicou ela, com a humildade adequada. Agora que os olhos do amo estavam voltados para ela, teve vontade de arrancar a língua por ter se manifestado. Os ataques de mau gênio de Sir Sasuke eram terríveis.

- Como conhece Lady Sakura?

TenTen se animou com a pergunta branda.

- Ela... ela vinha sempre de Konoha para cá quando...

- Konoha! - berrou Sasuke. - Ela mora aqui? Não em Haruno?

TenTen empalideceu. Era grata a Lady Sakura e preferia morrer a magoá-la. Sabia que o amo culpava Konoha pelos danos sofridos por Oto desde que tomara posse.

- Meu senhor, por favor - disse TenTen, rapidamente. - A senhora é só bondade. Quando o médico de Oto ia deixar a minha mãe morrer de uma doença que ele não sabia tratar, Lady Sakura a salvou. Ela entende muito da arte de curar, meu senhor. Jamais faria mal a alguém, juro.

- Ela mora em Konoha? - Ante a afirmativa relutante de TenTen, Sasuke quis saber: - Por que lá e não com o pai?

TenTen recuou, os olhos dilatados de medo. Não podia falar mal de outro senhor, mesmo um de quem que o seu amo não gostasse. Seria surrada por criticar seus superiores.

Sasuke entendeu o seu medo e suavizou a voz.

- Vamos, TenTen, me conte o que sabe. Não precisa ter medo de mim.

- É... é só que meu antigo amo, Sir Danzou, dizia que Sir Kizashi... gostava muito de beber desde a morte da primeira esposa. Sir Danzou não deixou o filho se casar com Lady Sakura porque Sir Kizashi jura que não tem filha. Falou que uma aliança com ela nada lhes renderia. Lady Sakura foi mandada para Konoha quando a mãe morreu e esteve afastada do pai desde aquela época, pelo menos foi o que me contaram.

- Quer dizer que Lady Sakura e o filho de Sir Danzou eram... unidos?

- Ela e Sir Sai tinham apenas um ano de diferença, meu senhor. Sim, eram muito unidos.

- Maldição! - esbravejou Sasuke. - Então ela _realmente _mandou os seus servos me atormentarem! Faz isso por amor aos de Montigny!

- Não, meu senhor. - TenTen voltou a se arriscar. - Ela não faria isso.

Sasuke não prestou atenção a essa declaração, pois já havia se esquecido da presença da criada.

- Não é de admirar que as nossas queixas tenham sido ignoradas, se a própria senhora está contra mim. Porém, se eu atacar Konoha, estarei guerreando contra uma mulher. O que acha agora da sua brincadeira, Juugo?

- Acho que você fará o que quiser - suspirou Juugo. - Mas, pense bem se quer uma criatura deformada por esposa, antes de agir.

Sasuke fez um aceno de mão displicente.

- E qual a lei que diz que devo viver com a dama em questão?

- Então, por que desposá-la? Seja razoável, Sasuke. Todos esses anos você evitou o matrimônio, quando muitas beldades estavam dispostas.

- Eu não tinha terras à época, Juugo, e não poderia me casar sem um lar para oferecer à minha esposa.

Juugo ia falar de novo, mas Sasuke declarou secamente:

- O que eu mais quero agora é paz.

- Paz? Ou vingança?

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Não farei mal à senhora, mas ela lamentará se me prejudicar, caso seja essa a sua intenção. Vejamos o que ela acha de ficar confinada em Konoha o resto dos seus dias, e ver o seu povo enforcado... pela menor provocação. Eu acabarei com todos esses problemas.

- E quanto à Lady Karin? - murmurou Juugo.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- Ela veio para cá por sua livre escolha. Se quiser partir, que assim seja. Mas se quiser ficar, será bem-vinda. O fato de eu arrumar uma esposa não mudará os meus afetos em outros aspectos. Pelo menos, o fato de eu arrumar _essa _esposa. Não tenho obrigação de agradá-la, não depois de tudo o que ela fez. Lady Sakura não vai interferir no que eu fizer.

Juugo sacudiu a cabeça e nada mais disse. Podia apenas esperar que uma boa noite de sono fizesse Sasuke criar juízo.

N/T:

Acho que nosso herói foi enganado quanto a aparência da moça HOHO' ... Então, estão gostando? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

.

SASUKE ANDAVA de um lado para o outro na ante-sala dos aposentos do rei. Era gentileza de Henrique recebê-lo tão prontamente, porém Sasuke detestava pedir favores, mesmo que custasse a Henrique apenas palavras, palavras num pergaminho. Henrique, por outro lado, adorava fazer favores. A nova posição de Sasuke, como um dos barões de Henrique, fora um desses favores, dado sem aviso durante uma conversa amigável na última vez em que Sasuke estivera em Londres. As terras de Oto tinham surgido inesperadamente na conversa, e Henrique perguntara a Sasuke se as queria.

Na verdade, há muito tempo que Henrique queria recompensar Sasuke por ter salvado a vida do seu filho natural: Geoffrey. Até então, Sasuke recusara todas as ofertas, afirmando, com firmeza, que cuidar do filho não passava do seu dever. Além disso, não era a primeira vez que Sasuke ajudara Henrique, que ficou surpreso quando Sasuke aceitou a oferta de Oto, que, na realidade, não era um grande prêmio, e teria que ser conquistada a duras penas. Imediatamente ofereceu a Sasuke algo melhor, agora que Sasuke estava, finalmente, demonstrando interesse em se acomodar.

- Algo mais perto de casa? Posso lhe arranjar...

Sasuke ergueu a mão para interrompê-lo, antes que o rei pudesse tentá-lo ainda mais.

- É o desafio que eu quero de Oto, meu senhor. Eu poderia comprar muitas propriedades na Gasconha, mas já não chamo a Gasconha de lar, e tampouco quero terras que não tenha feito por merecer. Aceitarei Oto, e lhe serei grato.

- Será grato? - Henrique parecia embaraçado. - Sou eu que devo ser grato, pois, na verdade, não estava disposto a pagar um exército para defendê-la. Agora, isso nada me custará e terei um homem da minha confiança para dominar a anarquia naquela área. _Você _está _me _prestando um serviço, Sasuke, e não é assim que pretendia recompensá-lo por todos os seus outros serviços. O que mais posso lhe dar? Uma esposa que lhe traga grandes propriedades?

- Não, meu senhor - rira-se Sasuke. - Deixe-me garantir Oto antes de pensar numa esposa.

Ironicamente, uma esposa era o motivo pelo qual Sasuke estava ali, andando de um lado para o outro na ante-sala. Sua proposta por Sakura Haruno fora prontamente recusada.

Havia outros meios, além do casamento, para terminar com os problemas, e ele sabia disso. Poderia contratar mais homens para patrulhar as fronteiras de suas terras e manter os servos dela afastados até Oto estar garantida. Mas o custo da contratação de novos homens para patrulhar toda a área seria imenso, disse consigo mesmo.

- Maldição, ela não vai fazer na minha bolsa um rombo maior do que já fez! - Sasuke explodiu em voz alta e então viu, muito embaraçado, que Henrique entrara na sala.

- Quem não vai fazer um rombo na sua bolsa? - indagou Henrique, soltando uma risadinha abafada ao se adiantar. - Lady Karin? Trouxe-a consigo?

- Não, meu senhor. Ela está no campo - replicou Sasuke, constrangido com o tipo de pergunta.

Sasuke jamais se sentia à vontade na presença do rei. Sasuke era muito maior do que ele, mas Henrique era o rei da Inglaterra e não pretendia encorajar ninguém a se esquecer desse fato. Também era corpulento, com ombros largos, pescoço grosso e os braços possantes de lutador. Henrique tinha cabelos ruivos que conservava curtos no estilo desgrenhado da moda então em vigor, e que lhe destacavam o rosto rosado. Não se vestia luxuosamente, ao contrário da rainha Eleanor, embora ela não fosse vista com freqüência desde que Henrique a confinara em Winchester por instigar as lutas entre ele e os filhos.

Henrique estava em excelente forma para um homem de quarenta anos. Deixava para trás qualquer cortesão nas caminhadas e cavalgadas e, em geral, exauria qualquer um que tentasse acompanhá-lo. Era um homem de tanta energia que raramente se sentava. Fazia as refeições em pé, andando pelo salão. A etiqueta da corte impedia que qualquer outra pessoa se sentasse, o que provocava muitas queixas, porém jamais feitas ao alcance dos ouvidos do rei.

Depois que as amenidades iniciais foram trocadas e ambos sentaram-se, cada um com uma taça de prata de vinho, Henrique perguntou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos cinzentos:

- Não esperava vê-lo durante algum tempo. Veio me amaldiçoar por Oto assim tão depressa?

- Tudo está bem por lá, meu senhor - Sasuke apressou-se em tranqüilizá-lo. - Quatro das oito fortalezas são minhas, e as outras estão cercadas, esperando apenas serem tomadas.

- Então o Lobo Negro fez jus à sua reputação! - exclamou Henrique, encantado.

Sasuke enrubesceu. Detestava aquele nome, certo de que era inspirado pela sua epiderme trigueira e não por alguma qualidade própria do animal. Ele o encabulava.

- A minha vinda tem menos a ver com as terras como um todo do que com Oto em particular, majestade. Tenho uma vizinha que jogou o seu povo contra o meu. Não sou homem de tratar de assuntos domésticos.

- E que lutador o é? - riu-se Henrique. - Mas você falou "uma vizinha"? É uma mulher? Não me lembro de nenhuma viúva naquela área.

- Ela não é viúva nem esposa de senhor feudal ausente. É filha do Sir Kizashi de Haruno e reside na propriedade herdada da mãe, que fica vizinha a Oto.

- Sir Kizashi - Henrique comentou, pensativo. - Ah, já sei quem é. Um barão que se casou com uma das filhas de um conde meu, Lady Mebuki, se não me engano, sim, filha de Shefford. Ele, porém, se encerrou em suas propriedades faz uns seis anos, quando Mebuki morreu. Um caso trágico. Foi um casamento por amor. Ele sofreu terrivelmente com a morte dela.

- Encerrou a filha em Konoha e esqueceu-a, segundo me contaram.

- Como assim?

- Parece que o homem não quer ser lembrado de que tem uma filha.

Henrique sacudiu a cabeça.

- Lembro-me dela. Não era atraente, porém era vivaz. Sofria de um distúrbio nervoso, dizia a mãe, se não me engano. A pobre mulher vivia atrás dela com remédios. Você diz que Sir Kizashi a abandonou? Não há desculpa para isso. Ora, a moça deve ter uns vinte anos. Ela poderia estar casada há muito tempo. Mesmo que fosse difícil arranjar-lhe um marido, sempre existe um homem que pode ser comprado, não é? Se ela não for destinada à igreja, tem que ter um marido.

- Concordo, meu senhor. - Sasuke aproveitou a abertura ideal. - E o marido seria eu.

Fez-se um silêncio chocado e, então, Henrique começou a rir.

- Está brincando, Sasuke. Seu rosto faz desmaiar as mais lindas das minhas damas, e você se contentaria com uma moça feia?

Sasuke vacilou. Seria demais esperar que o patinho feio tivesse virado um cisne.

- Poucos casamentos são realizados por escolha pessoal - replicou, estoicamente.

- Bem... você é o dono do seu nariz. Não há ninguém dizendo que você _tem _que se casar com essa moça, então por que o faria?

- Sem falar na paz doméstica que me traria, ela e eu somos vizinhos. Há muito tempo que mora lá e pode me ajudar a lidar com meus outros vizinhos. Além disso, dispõe de soldados. Tenho nove cavaleiros que me acompanham, mas alguns não têm condições de comandar, e preciso de homens para garantir as sete outras fortalezas.

- Entendo o seu raciocínio, Sasuke, mas posso lhe arranjar uma esposa que possa realizar pelo menos a metade dos seus propósitos e seja de aparência agradável.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Existem sempre mulheres como Karin.

Henrique compreendia muito bem. Estava vivendo abertamente como marido e mulher com a princesa Alice da França. Contanto que um homem tivesse uma amante, que importância tinha a aparência da esposa? Isso era verdade.

- Muito bem - concordou Henrique. - É apenas da minha permissão que você precisa?

- Mais do que isso, Vossa Majestade. Fiz a proposta de casamento e fui recusado. Sem explicação.

- Negar à filha única um marido? - Henrique esbravejou. - Por Deus, você a terá dentro de três semanas. Mandarei ler os proclamas imediatamente, e o meu mensageiro chegará a Sir Kizashi amanhã. - Então, num tom menos injuriado, indagou: - Tem certeza de que é isto o que quer, Sasuke? Não tem nenhuma dúvida quanto a esse casamento?

Certamente que tinha, mas não falaria nisso.

- Tenho certeza - declarou, e Henrique abriu um sorriso.

- Então ficará contente em saber que a dama é a única herdeira de Sir Kizashi e que Haruno vale cinco feudos de cavaleiros, ao que eu me recorde. Ela também era a única herdeira da mãe, que lhe deixou três fortalezas. - Henrique soltou uma risadinha abafada. - O vassalo de Rethel tem seis filhos que podem lhe ser úteis. Lady Sakura também é sobrinha do conde de Shefford e tem outros tios e tias, a maioria em boa situação. Não faz nenhum mal a um homem ser bem-relacionado, não é?

Sasuke ficou chocado. Ela era uma herdeira com um dote muito maior do que imaginara, além de parentes nobres. Supunha que isso deveria deixá-lo satisfeito, mas, na verdade, acreditava que ela fosse uma mulher solitária, e agora estava se perguntando se a sua raiva fizera com que estivesse assumindo mais do que pretendia.

**N/T:**

Esse capítulo é maio chato, mas para compensar eu posto o próximo amanhã, é a partir dele que as coisas vão começar a esquentar :3 E o que será que a Sakura tinha para ter uma imagem tão ruim na corte, hein?! Mais para frente vocês vão ter uma ideia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

LADY KAORY não sabia por que Sasuke Uchiha queria se casar com Sakura. Se soubesse, ficaria furiosa. No momento, Kaory estava num estado próximo da histeria.

Deixara de comunicar a Kizashi a ordem do rei, na esperança de que algo acontecesse para impedir o casamento. Mas estavam na véspera do casamento, e ela estava em pânico.

Sentava-se à mesa sobre o estrado à espera que Kizashi viesse se juntar a ela, tendo mandado um criado despertá-lo. Era de manhã, e muito mais cedo do que Kizashi costumava acordar. Rezava para que a sua mente entorpecida se desanuviasse o tempo suficiente e entendesse, mas apenas o suficiente para isso. Caso ficasse sóbrio durante um período maior, poderia pôr a perder tudo o que ela conseguira ao longo dos anos. Se Kizashi se desse conta do que ela havia feito, matá-la-ia.

Kaory não se deteve muito nesse pensamento. Sabia que, se tivesse a chance de recuar no tempo, nada faria de diferente.

Kizashi destruíra todos os seus sonhos. Vivia num estupor de embriaguez causado pela dor da perda de Mebuki, e saíra dele para descobrir que Kaory se aproveitara da sua embriaguez para induzi-lo a se casar com ela. Surrara-a quase até a morte por isso, e a pequena cicatriz que ela exibia na face esquerda permanecera. Jamais o perdoaria por isso.

A vaidade era o seu pecado e a sua perdição. Tivera certeza absoluta de que Kizashi a aceitaria como esposa e ficaria satisfeito. Afinal de contas, seis anos antes, ela fora uma bela jovem a quem faltava apenas o dote. As maçãs do rosto altas, os olhos como gemas verdes e a farta cabeleira louro-escura a distinguiam da maioria das outras mulheres. Muitos homens quiseram casar-se com ela exclusivamente pela sua beleza, mas nenhum tinha tantos bens quanto Kizashi de Haruno.

Infelizmente, Kizashi não possuía tudo o que Kaory acreditava ser dele. Três de suas fortalezas pertenciam à filha. Se tivesse sabido disso, Kaory jamais o teria induzido a se casar com ela.

Ele ficou tão furioso por ter sido logrado que Kaory teve que mentir e dizer que estava grávida. Era mentir ou ser escorraçada imediatamente. Naturalmente, Kaory não podia ter filhos. Um aborto feito um ano antes arruinara-lhe o ventre, mas Kizashi não sabia.

Para proteger-se da hora em que Kizashi faria perguntas sobre a suposta gravidez, encorajou a sua tendência a viver bêbado. E mantivera-o num estado de amnésia alcoólica desde então. Pouco se importava em ter ajudado a destruir o homem, pois odiava-o desde o dia em que a espancara. Ainda o odiava. Agora era só um bêbado. Ela não suportava a sua presença.

Kaory tomou conta de Haruno, satisfazendo todos os seus caprichos, desde a posse de vestidos e jóias dispendiosos até a companhia de belos amantes. Era encarregada de tudo e providenciara, logo após se casar com Kizashi, para que a filha não estivesse em Haruno para interferir.

A princípio, fora fácil dizer a Kizashi que Sakura estava visitando parentes. Posteriormente, descobriu que podia fazê-lo crer que via Sakura com regularidade, de tão doente de embriaguez e sofrimento estava. Dentro de pouco tempo, ele ficou permanentemente desorientado. Podiam dizer-lhe qualquer coisa, fazê-lo crer em qualquer coisa.

Parentes e vizinhos pararam de perguntar por Sakura achando que fora morar em Konoha por sua livre escolha, para não conviver com um pai bêbado. Sakura foi avisada de que o pai não queria mais saber dela, e foi proibida de visitar Haruno. De um jeito ou de outro, Kaory impediu que todos ficassem sabendo a verdade. Nesse meio tempo, o dote de Sakura continuava sendo parte de Haruno e Kaory gastava toda a sua renda. Recusava as propostas de casamento para Sakura, em nome de Kizashi, pois não tencionava desistir dos lucros das terras de Sakura. Se matar a moça transferisse as terras, permanentemente, para Haruno, ela, talvez, até mesmo a teria matado, porém o maldito testamento de Mebuki deixava-as exclusivamente para Sakura. Se morresse sem filhos, reverteriam para Shefford.

Agora, por ordem do rei, estava sendo forçada a abrir mão das terras. Quem era Sasuke Uchiha para ser tão favorecido por Sua Majestade? Kaory recebera as suas duas propostas, primeiro por Konoha, depois pela moça, portanto sabia que o pretendente estava querendo mesmo era Konoha. Por que, simplesmente, não tomara a fortaleza à força, se a desejava tanto? Isto era de enfurecer, disse com seus botões pela décima vez, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto. Cuidara de tudo com tanta esperteza, e agora vinha acontecer isso!

- Kaory.

Sobressaltou-se. Não ouvira Kizashi se aproximar. Quando o olhou, ficou chocada. Estava pavoroso, muito pior do que de costume. Kizashi passava mal todas as manhãs até tomar o seu primeiro copo, mas hoje mal parecia em condições de erguer a taça. Ela teria que falar logo, antes mesmo que ele terminasse a primeira bebida.

- Já tomei todas as providências, Kizashi, como você mandou - começou Kaory mansamente. - Podemos ir para Konoha logo que você estiver pronto.

- Konoha?

- Onde está Sakura, Kizashi. Passaremos a noite ali, depois seguiremos para Oto para o casamento.

- Casamento? - Olhou-a de frente, o branco dos olhos tão fortemente listrado de vermelho que se aproximava de um pavoroso rosa-escuro. - Não me lembro...

- Kizashi, Kizashi, você não pode ter se esquecido do casamento da sua própria filha - disse Kaory, com fingida exasperação. Naturalmente, nada lhe contara e ele não se esquecera.

- Que bobagem, mulher - ele retrucou. - Sakura é uma criança. Que casamento?

- Somente um pai ainda a consideraria uma criança. Ela tem quase vinte anos, Kizashi. Você não queria que ela se casasse. Recusou todas as propostas que lhe foram feitas. Então o rei resolveu cuidar do assunto. Você leu a ordem dele. Quer que a traga para que a leia de novo? O próprio rei Henrique mandou ler os proclamas. Sakura vai se casar com Sasuke Uchiha em Oto.

Kizashi sacudiu a cabeça, atordoado. Era demais para a sua compreensão. Sakura com quase vinte anos? Que propostas recusara? Henrique ordenando o casamento da sua filha. Pelo sagrado sangue de Cristo, não conseguia imaginar a filha adulta. Ainda a via como criança, com aqueles grandes olhos verdes tão parecidos com os da mãe. Casada?

- Não me lembro de ter assinado um contrato de casamento, Kaory. As cláusulas de Mebuki foram cumpridas? Kaory franziu a testa.

- Que cláusulas?

- O dote de Sakura terá que continuar a lhe pertencer, para que faça com ele o que bem quiser. Era desejo da mãe que ficasse protegida dessa forma. Mebuki foi protegida no nosso casamento e estava resolvida a que Sakura tivesse a mesma vantagem.

Kaory soltou uma exclamação abafada. Faria diferença para o Uchiha se ele soubesse? Provavelmente não, pois se daria conta de que, tendo Sakura, poderia forçá-la a fazer o que quisesse, até mesmo vender as terras, se assim o desejasse.

- Não precisa se preocupar com as cláusulas. - Ao menos desta vez Kaory falava a verdade. - Os contratos serão assinados amanhã, antes de os votos serem feitos, portanto você pode citá-las na hora. Pode, até mesmo, mandar redigir o contrato agora, se quiser, antes de partirmos.

- É, seria o melhor. Quem é Sasuke Uchiha?

Sentia-se constrangido em perguntar, pois é claro que devia saber.

- O novo senhor de Oto.

- Mas Sir Danzou...

- Morreu há meses, Kizashi. O filho fugiu antes de ser banido. Claro que você se lembra, pois jamais gostou dele. Desconfiou de sua velhacaria muito antes de os outros se queixarem ao rei.

Kizashi soltou um suspiro. De que adiantava ficar repetindo que não se lembrava? Sentia-se como se estivesse dormindo há anos. Deixou a taça de vinho de lado, porém a sua mão começou a tremer incontrolavelmente. Um pouquinho o acalmaria e, então, pegou novamente o vinho. Somente um pouquinho. Precisava cuidar do contrato de casamento. E, se ia encontrar Sakura, não queria ser visto naquele terrível estado.

**N/T:**

Gente, eu havia dito no post anterior que no próximo capítulo a coisa ia esquentar mas eu tinha me esquecido desse (que nem morno ta) então guardem as expectativas para o próximo lol. Então, só eu fique com pena do pai da Sakura? O coitado foi tapeado pela Kaory!

O próximo capítulo sai no final de semana ou no comecinho da semana que vem, enquanto isso eu espero reviews, viu?! Até mais :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**.**

AVISARAM A Sakura que o grande grupo de viajantes que se aproximava de Konoha era de Haruno. O tamanho do grupo a intrigou, porém imaginou que Lady Kaory vinha fazer-lhe uma visita e que, desta vez, estava trazendo mais criados do que de costume.

Tomou as precauções habituais, mandando todos os homens fisicamente aptos para os alojamentos da torre para se passarem por membros da sua guarnição. Não podia reclamar muito se os criados de Konoha eram recrutados para Haruno, porém protestava com toda a veemência quando se tratava de reduzir o número de seus soldados.

Mandou um criado à aldeia para avisar àqueles que achavam necessário se embrenhar nos bosques por medida de segurança. E mandou Ino e duas outras jovens aias para os seus próprios aposentos, onde ficariam escondidas em segurança. Ino se atreveu a protestar. Não queria perder a animação de ter convidados. Sakura retrucou bruscamente:

- Quer ser violentada no jardim como Yuka foi? Viu o estado em que ficou depois que Hidan terminou com ela?

Ino calou-se ante a raiva e repulsa de Sakura. Hidan Calveley tratava Lady Kaory com o máximo cuidado e deferência quando a acompanhava a Konoha, fazendo com que Sakura questionasse o verdadeiro relacionamento entre os dois. Quando vinha a Konoha sem Lady Kaory, mostrava um caráter diferente, dos mais baixos que Sakura já vira. Segundo Yuka contara, ele sentiu prazer em machucá-la, e embora Sakura se tivesse queixado a Haruno, a queixa dera em nada.

Tia Shizune e Sakura foram se juntar a Sir Kakashi no salão para receber os visitantes. Sakura se preparou para mais um encontro desagradável com Kaory, porém não estava preparada para o choque que teve ao ver o velho que se aproximava junto a ela. Mal o reconheceu. O pai... aqui? Ficou tonta com o súbito torvelinho de emoções: amargura, ódio, pena do seu estado patético e da dissipação no rosto abatido, que proclamava, abertamente, ter se tornado um bêbado. Entretanto, também havia amor naquele rosto, amor por Sakura.

- Sakura?

A voz de Kizashi denotava surpresa, como se não tivesse certeza de que era sua filha. A amargura de Sakura veio à tona, bloqueando todo o restante. Afinal, porque deveria reconhecê-la? Agora era uma mulher, não uma criança. Ele não a via há seis anos. Seis anos!

- Muito nos honra, senhor - disse Sakura friamente. - Sentem-se ao pé do fogo e providenciarei algo para beber.

Kizashi ficou confuso com os modos gélidos da moça.

- O que há de errado, querida? Não ficou contente com o seu marido?

O termo carinhoso foi uma punhalada no coração de Sakura, a que se seguiu o choque.

- Marido?

- Você está brincando, Sakura - aparteou Kaory. - Sabe que seu pai está se referindo ao homem com quem vai se casar amanhã.

- O quê?

- Não finja inocência, Sakura - replicou Kaory com voz cansada. - Os proclamas já correram. O casamento é por ordem do rei. Sabe que seu pai mandou lhe avisar logo que o mensageiro do rei chegou. - Virou-se para o marido. - Não foi, Kizashi? - Kizashi fez exatamente o que ela queria, aparentando completa confusão. - Não diga que não mandou avisá-la! A pobrezinha tem apenas o dia de hoje para se preparar! Ah, Kizashi, como pôde esquecer uma coisa dessas!

Sir Kakashi mostrou-se tão chocado quanto Sakura, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar tonto, como Sakura estava. A vida de Kakashi iria mudar, assim como a dela. O marido seria o seu amo e senhor. Kakashi e os outros vassalos seriam convocados a renovar seus votos a Sakura por ocasião da cerimônia de casamento, um ato que significava que aceitavam o seu marido. Kakashi renovaria os seus votos a Sakura, sem sombra de dúvida. Quer aprovasse ou não o marido, jamais a abandonaria. Os outros vassalos talvez resolvessem deixá-la.

- Quem é o marido da minha senhora? - indagou Kakashi, e Kaory sorriu, achando que o pior tinha passado.

- Ficará satisfeito em saber que é o seu vizinho, o novo senhor de Oto.

No silêncio chocado que se seguiu, Kakashi olhou para Sakura e viu o seu rosto perder inteiramente a cor. Ela não disse uma só palavra. Ele sabia por quê. Não podia recusar o desejo do rei, não importava o que estivesse sentindo. Era tempo de se casar, na opinião de Kakashi. Há muito que achava isso. Ela se acostumaria à união. Teria que se acostumar.

Sakura virou-se sem dizer palavra e fugiu do salão. Fechando-se em seu quarto, jogou-se à cama e chorou lágrimas de pena de si mesma. O pai se importava tão pouco com ela que esperara até a véspera para lhe falar do seu casamento. Será que não gostava nem um pouco dela? O que acontecera com o homem amoroso que fora um pai de verdade, no passado?

Finalmente lembrou-se de que não estava só e correu os olhos ao redor. As criadas, espantadas, nunca a tinham visto chorar antes. Rudemente, secou o rosto, com raiva por ter cedido às emoções de modo tão infantil. A raiva foi uma bênção, animando-a de novo.

Mandou as criadas à cozinha para cuidarem do jantar, depois sentou-se ao pé do fogo, aproveitando a solidão para pensar. Sabia por que o rei interferia em sua vida. Não se preocupava por estar solteira. A sua interferência fora solicitada pelo Lobo Negro. Tinha certeza disso, porém não imaginava o que ele queria.

Fazia quase um mês desde que a choça do lenhador fora queimada e Sakura ordenara a seu povo que não mais entrasse nas terras de Oto. Os problemas do homem tinham acabado, não? Caso contrário, poderia pensar que desejava casar-se para terminar com eles. Porém, já que a paz reinava há um mês, o motivo não podia ser esse.

Era verdade que dispunha de um belo dote, porém a maioria das alianças era feita pela ajuda que trariam, além do dinheiro, e não se podia contar com a de seu pai. O motivo do Lobo Negro, portanto, não era esse. E o senhor feudal de Oto nunca pusera os olhos nela, portanto o motivo também não vinha daí. Por que ele a queria...?

Sakura soltou uma exclamação abafada, recordando as palavras de Sai Montigny:

- Tenho que partir. Ouvi o bastante a respeito do Lobo Negro para saber que não posso ficar e resistir às suas investidas para tomar posse de minhas terras. Ele me mataria. Não se importaria com o fato de eu ser inocente dos crimes que me atribui.

- Que crimes? - indagara Sakura, desesperada.

- Que importam os crimes! - exclamara Sai. - O rei matou meu pai e tomou minhas terras para dar Oto ao seu mercenário francês, Sasuke Uchiha, aquele lobo negro do diabo. Não é de admirar que o chamem assim! É uma fera alucinada. Nem me deram direito a um julgamento! - lamentou-se Sai.

Sakura ficara contagiada com a raiva de Sai. Conhecera-o a vida toda. Brincaram juntos em criança e ela até mesmo havia pensado em se casar com ele. Porém a sua debilidade de caráter foi se revelando à medida que crescia, e ela teve certeza de que não daria um bom marido. Eram amigos, todavia, e a injustiça do rei era de estarrecer... pior ainda porque Sai não tinha coragem de lutar sozinho, e não havia quem o ajudasse.

- Se quiser enfrentá-lo, Sai, sabe que eu convocaria os meus homens.

- Não - ele a interrompeu, nervoso - sei que você me ajudaria, Sakura, mas não posso lhe pedir isso. O Lobo Negro é poderoso demais. Está vindo com o seu exército para tomar Oto. Se o rei não o estivesse apoiando...

Deixou a frase por terminar, como se o rei fosse a única coisa que o estivesse impedindo de lutar.

- Para onde você vai, Sai?

- Tenho um primo na Irlanda.

- Assim tão longe?

- É preciso. Se ficar na Inglaterra, o Lobo me achará e me matará. É verdade, Sakura - ele insistiu. - Já não basta Henrique ter dado o meu lar para o Lobo Negro. O calhorda me quer morto para que eu nunca possa reclamar Oto. Não posso lhe contar as histórias que ouvi a respeito dele, pois você iria ter medo do seu novo vizinho. Mas é preciso que saiba que ele é como Henrique, nunca esquece uma mágoa, nunca atenua um ódio. Tome cuidado com ele, Sakura. Estou lhe avisando.

Ela devia ter atendido os conselhos de Sai e tentado ser uma vizinha pacífica. Agora era tarde demais. _Ele nunca esquece uma mágoa, nunca atenua __um __ódio._

Um sentimento de pavor tomou conta de Sakura. Prejudicara Sasuke Uchiha e ele tinha motivos para odiá-la.

- Não tem nada para fazer, Sakura?

Sakura se voltou e deparou com Kaory no seu quarto.

- Não há nada que exija a minha atenção, madame.

- Folgo em sabê-lo. Temia que fosse se esquivar.

Sakura deu um sorriso tenso.

- Quanto a isso, madame, apenas posso dizer que a escolha do rei não é aceitável.

- Não a culpo, minha cara. Se soubesse que meu futuro marido interessava-se, apenas, em controlar as minhas terras, também não ficaria satisfeita.

Então era isso!

- A senhora sabe disso?

- É que Uchiha tentou comprar Konoha, veja só. Claro que Kizashi teve que lhe dizer que não poderia vender, que era parte do seu dote. Então a pediu, mas o seu querido pai não a daria a um homem interessado apenas em suas terras.

- Meu pai recusou a sua proposta?

- Claro que sim. Mas você pode ver no que deu. O homem foi direto ao rei e, agora, Uchiha a terá de qualquer maneira.

- Não, não terá. Eu disse que ele é inaceitável. Falo sério. Não vou me casar com Sasuke Uchiha.

Os olhos de Kaory brilharam momentaneamente.

- Claro que vai. Na verdade, Sakura, eu gostaria que você tivesse escolha, mas com o rei se envolvendo no assunto, tem que entender que não a tem. Partiria o coração de seu pai ter que forçá-la, porém ele a forçará. Não pode ignorar a ordem do rei.

- Eu posso.

-Não seja uma criança tola! - retrucou Kaory bruscamente, visualizando uma cena entre pai e filha que poderia ser por demais reveladora e estragar tudo. - Henrique só se importa com os seus próprios desejos e é desejo dele que você se case com Uchiha. Seu pai não desafiará o rei. E nem você.

Sakura ficou de pé, num salto, inflamando-se.

- Deixe-me, Kaory. Nada mais temos a nos dizer.

- Temos, sim - replicou Kaory severamente. - Você vai me jurar pelo que há de mais sagrado que se casará com o atual senhor de Oto.

- Juro que não me casarei!

- Idiota! - exclamou Kaory. - É você quem está pedindo. Hidan! - gritou Kaory, e o homem que Sakura temia entrou no quarto. - Você sabe o que tem que ser feito - disse-lhe. - Não a largue até que jure.

Com essas palavras Kaory saiu do quarto. Foi se certificar de que o salão estava deserto e que assim permaneceria por certo tempo. Ninguém podia ouvir.

Sakura tentou acalmar as batidas desordenadas do coração, preparada para suportar o pior por parte desse brutamontes, cujos cabelos longos e desgrenhados e uma grossa barba combinavam com o seu jeito rude. Sombrios olhos penetravam-na com uma luz estranha, deixando-a muito perturbada. Foi o riso melífluo e lento de Hidan, entretanto, que fez o seu estômago revirar aterrorizado.

**N/T:**

Bem, parece que a Sakura tem uns sérios problemas para resolver ... e agora?

Galera, muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas me incentivam a atualizar a fic mais rápido, valeu mesmo.

Assim que possível trago o próximo capítulo para vocês!


	7. Chapter 7

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**.**

EM OTO, naquela noite, um tipo diferente de medo dominava Lady Karin. Ela não queria ser mandada de volta para a corte, onde fora apenas mais uma das damas de companhia da princesa Alice, apenas mais um rosto bonito entre tantos. Lá não possuía nenhum poder, nenhum controle sobre a própria vida. Tinha que ficar o tempo todo atendendo à princesa, cumprindo suas ordens, aturando os seus caprichos.

Uma viúva sem terras e sem parentes tinha poucas perspectivas. Mais importante ainda, Karin descobrira que ser esposa era bem menos desejável do que ser amante. Fora amante do marido antes de se casarem e as suas relações mudaram tão drasticamente depois, que não ficou aborrecida quando ele morreu. Um homem não se esforça para agradar a esposa como o faz com a amante, pois aquela não pode abandoná-lo, enquanto esta pode.

Ela também sabia que fazer amor com um marido não podia se comparar a fazer amor com um amante. Talvez a igreja tivesse muito a ver com isso, pregando que só se devia fazer amor para procriar e não por prazer. O marido de Karin fora um amante atencioso até se casarem, e depois passara a encarar as relações sexuais como um dever e, como todos os deveres, algo a ser terminado rapidamente.

Não, Karin não era boba em almejar outro casamento, nem mesmo o casamento com o seu atual amante, que era o mais belo homem com quem já fora para a cama. Mas também não queria deixá-lo. Ele podia ser abrupto, até sujeito a ataques de raiva, porém a sua posição como amante de Sasuke Uchiha acabara sendo bem melhor do que havia esperado. Era tratada com respeito, quase como se fosse a senhora da fortaleza de Oto. Tinha poder, tanto quanto qualquer esposa teria, e adorava isso. Não havia nenhuma outra mulher da nobreza, apenas criadas, nenhuma mulher a quem devesse obedecer. Só havia Sasuke e ele não lhe pedia nada que não estivesse disposta a fazer.

Karin, porém, não se enganava com a situação. Tinha tudo o que queria, mas apenas pela vontade de Sasuke. Quando terminasse com ela e a mandasse de volta para a corte, não haveria nada que pudesse fazer. Tudo o que poderia fazer era protelar esse momento e arrancar dele o máximo de presentes e jóias, para que, quando chegasse a hora da separação, talvez conseguisse comprar uma casa em Londres onde venderia os seus favores.

Se Sasuke a largasse agora, teria que retornar à princesa ou procurar novo amante. Sabia que não encontraria outro como Sasuke, um homem disposto a trazê-la para a própria casa. Isso só fora possível por ser ele solteiro.

Era tarde quando Sasuke entrou no quarto e encontrou Karin instalada no grande leito. Ela não estava dormindo. Observou-o dirigir-se até a lareira, onde ardia um fogo fraco. Não olhara para o seu lado e a ruga que lhe vincava a testa a impedia de falar. Será que pensava em como lhe dizer que deviam se separar?

- Venha me ajudar com esta armadura, Karin. Já dispensei aquele meu escudeiro incompetente.

Quer dizer que sabia que ela estava ali, acordada. O pedido simples disse-lhe tantas coisas que teve vontade de rir. Não a esquecera! Pretendia ir para a cama com ela. Que tivesse essa intenção na véspera de seu casamento mostrava bem o que sentia pela futura esposa.

Karin saiu da cama. Não pegou o roupão. Era uma mulher alta e escultural, 23 anos, com um corpo macio de que se orgulhava. Não precisava recorrer a cintas ocultas para obter um efeito impressionante, mesmo nas roupas justas da época. Nua, movia-se com imponência, a cabeleira vermelha descendo pelas costas, os olhos avelã beiravam ao vermelho, indolentes e sedutores.

Sasuke observou a sua lenta aproximação. Ela viu o efeito imediato que estava tendo sobre ele.

- Sente-se, meu senhor - ronronou. - Não tenho altura suficiente para lhe tirar essa cota de malha pesada.

Sasuke se dirigiu a um banquinho ao pé da lareira. Karin pegou a barra da cota de malha e levantou-a, depois tirou-a pela cabeça quando ele se sentou. Alguns homens permaneciam de armadura durante dias, quando estavam combatendo, e fediam mais do que um estábulo malcuidado, porém isso nunca acontecia com Sasuke. Ele tinha um cheiro de suor limpo, do seu próprio suor. Era agradável.

- Esteve ausente vários dias, Sasuke - disse ela, fazendo biquinho, quando se abaixou para desatar-lhe as jarreteiras. - Eu já estava pensando que não voltaria a vê-lo antes da boda.

Ele soltou um resmungo e Karin sorriu para si mesmo. O quanto ousaria dizer sobre a boda?

- Sir Suigetsu andou atarefado, caçando para o banquete - continuou Karin. - Eu mesma cuidei da limpeza do salão, pois o seu intendente estava muito ocupado.

Era mentira. Nunca se dava ao trabalho de supervisionar os criados, mas Sasuke não sabia. Queria que pensasse que não se importava por ele casar-se e que pretendia ajudar.

A seguir, Karin lhe despiu a túnica e a camiseta, mas com uma atenção tão vagorosa que Sasuke a puxou para o colo antes de poder deixar as peças de lado. Ela fingiu um gritinho de protesto, enquanto ele, sofregamente, juntava seus lábios aos dela, num ardente beijo.

Ela lhe sentiu o ímpeto, mas nada a afetou senão a satisfação de saber que ele a queria tanto. Recuou, apoiando as mãos em seu peito, para que não pudesse lhe capturar de novo os lábios.

- Quer dizer que ainda me quer? - indagou ela.

- Que pergunta tola é essa? - Ele franziu a testa. - Está parecendo que não a quero?

- Eu não tive certeza disso, meu senhor, quando soube do seu próximo casamento.

Falou mansamente, como se estivesse magoada.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso - replicou Sasuke, com aspereza.

- Mas preciso, meu senhor. Tive tanto medo de que fosse me mandar embora.

As lágrimas lhe brotaram dos olhos, como ela esperava que brotariam.

- E por que faria isso?

Karin quase perdeu a campanha inteira demonstrando surpresa, porém logo se recompôs.

- O meu desejo é ficar, Sasuke, mas... sua mulher pode não concordar.

- Vai concordar.

- Não deve estar acostumado com os ciúmes femininos, se se pode dizer uma coisa dessas. Se ela souber que você tem alguma estima por mim, vai exigir que eu vá embora.

- Ela nada vai exigir aqui - afirmou ele secamente. - A minha vontade será a dela.

- Mas você não está aqui o tempo todo, Sasuke - reclamou Karin. - E se ela for cruel? E se me surrar?

Ele fechou a cara.

- Então será surrada. Não admito que meu povo viva com medo de sua senhora.

Não era esta a resposta que ela estava buscando.

- Mas como posso me proteger da sua ira quando você estiver ausente? - insistiu Karin.

- Você está se preocupando sem razão, Karin. Ela não vai morar aqui. Estou casando com ela apenas por suas terras, nada mais.

- Verdade?

Não conseguiu esconder a sua surpresa e ele riu.

- Minha cara, se eu a desejasse não precisaria de você.

Karin abriu um sorriso, quase tonta de alívio.

- Amanhã teremos muitos convidados aqui para a boda. O que você lhes dirá...

- Que você é minha pupila.

Ela lhe envolveu o pescoço com os braços, esfregando os seios firmes no seu peito.

- Quer dizer que a minha posição aqui não vai mudar, Sasuke? Os criados ainda têm que cumprir as minhas ordens e...

- Você fala demais, mulher.

Sasuke grudou os lábios nos dela. Conhecia o seu joguinho, e divertia-se com ele. Mas, se não estivesse precisando se distrair, não teria achado graça, pois não era homem de ser manipulado. Se não estivesse disposto a conceder-lhe o que solicitava, a hora do pedido não faria a menor diferença. Recusava-se a virar escravo do seu desejo.

No que se referia a Sasuke, as mulheres eram criaturas tolas que só serviam para costurar, mexericar e criar problemas. A mãe e as suas damas tinham lhe ensinado isso. Todas as mulheres usavam o sexo para obter o que queriam. Observara a mãe manipular o pai desta maneira durante anos. Vira o mesmo em todas as cortes em que estivera. Via de regra, jamais atendia a um pedido de mulher se fosse feito no quarto.

Quando Sasuke terminou com Karin, esqueceu-se dela. Sem Karin a distraí-lo, os seus pensamentos se voltaram para o que tanto o estava incomodando. Num acesso de raiva, decidira que queria Sakura Haruno. Outro acesso o levara até o rei para consegui-la. Agora que os acessos tinham passado, estava temeroso.

Não queria uma esposa de que não pudesse se orgulhar e a quem jamais amaria. Planejava confiná-la em Konoha, dizendo a si mesmo que era por causa dos prejuízos que lhe causara, mas na verdade era a fama da sua fealdade que o preocupava. Já estava se sentindo culpado por isso. Não era o responsável por sua feiúra. Talvez a sua aparência é que fazia com que fosse uma mulher tão mesquinha.

Sasuke estava muito desgostoso com o que o seu mau gênio o levara a fazer. A sua honra não lhe permitia tentar escapulir da situação, e a sua culpa aumentava a cada dia, pensando na moça e em suas expectativas. A pobre criatura, provavelmente, estava radiante por ter, finalmente, achado um pretendente, mesmo que tivesse andado às turras com ele. Por que não estaria contente? Que outras perspectivas tivera antes desta?

A culpa veio sufocá-lo. Talvez não a mandasse embora. Havia uma velha torre em Oto. Ela podia ficar ali. Não precisaria vê-la e ela não teria que suportar a vergonha de ter sido escorraçada da casa do marido. Mesmo assim, as suas expectativas de um filho, uma vida de casada normal, cairiam por terra. Voltou a imaginar novamente se conseguiria se deitar com ela, se a sua aparência não o deixaria frio. Todo homem quer um herdeiro, e ele não era diferente dos outros. Mas, se a aparência da moça tornasse isso impossível...

Para um homem que costumava ter nervos de aço, estes eram sentimentos muito incômodos. Após a boda, teria que se deitar com ela, pelo menos na primeira noite, pois os seus pais e outros convidados viriam inspecionar os lençóis na manhã seguinte, como era o costume. Ele poderia decidir se abster de alguns dos costumes, tais como a cerimônia da consumação, mas não havia jeito de evitar a inspeção dos lençóis que confirmariam a virgindade da moça. Não havia como fugir a isto. Teria que se deitar com ela ou enfrentar mais provocações jocosas do que o seu gênio suportaria.

.

**N/T:**

Então, mais alguém quer matar a Karin? \o/ .Galera, como hoje é feriado e eu vou ter um tempinho livre mais tarde, vou fazer um acordo com vocês. Se de noite tiverem mais de 25 reviews, eu posto o capítulo 8 ainda hoje.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**.**

SAKURA RECOBROU os sentidos ao som do grito de espanto de Ino. Quase amaldiçoou a moça por tê-la despertado para a dor.

- O que lhe fizeram, minha senhora! - lamentou-se Ino. - Seu rosto está roxo e inchado. Que eles ardam no fogo do inferno! Que a mão que ousou tocá-la apodreça e caia! Que...

- Ah, cale-se, Ino - disse Sakura bruscamente, tentando mexer o maxilar o mínimo possível. - Sabe como fico roxa com facilidade. Tenho certeza de que estou parecendo pior do que me sinto.

- Verdade, senhora?

- Traga o meu espelho.

Sakura tentou sorrir para aliviar a ansiedade da moça, mas os maxilares e os lábios rachados e ensangüentados doíam demais.

O espelho de aço polido confirmou que ela parecia algo pisoteado pelos cascos de um grande cavalo de batalha.

Um de seus olhos estava fechado, de tão inchado, o outro era apenas uma fenda. O sangue secara nos seus lábios e queixo e sob o nariz, porém era dificilmente visível, por estar misturado às profundas pisaduras que lhe cercavam o rosto. Nem ousava imaginar como estariam seu peito e braços, pois Hidan não limitara os socos à cabeça.

Estava inteiramente vestida, como estivera quando Hidan a deixara. E alguém impedira Ino de vir ter com ela na noite anterior, portanto ela não se despira. Achava ter perdido a consciência pouco após Hidan retirar-se e não despertara desde então.

- Acho que já estive mais bonita - comentou Sakura, deixando o espelho de lado. - Pensei que ele havia quebrado o meu nariz, mas acho que vai ficar bom... junto com o restante de mim.

- Como pode brincar, minha senhora?

- Porque é melhor do que chorar, e é o que vou fazer se pensar no que vai dar essa surra.

- Vai se casar com ele, então?

- Você está sabendo?

- Minha senhora, os cavalos estão selados e esperando. Está tudo preparado e pronto... exceto a senhora.

Sakura teria dado qualquer coisa para impedir que isso acontecesse, mas agora que dera a sua palavra, que jurara por tudo o que lhe era mais sagrado, além de pelo túmulo da mãe, teria que se casar com Sasuke Uchiha. Não importava que o juramento tivesse sido obtido por meio de espancamento... ela pronunciara as palavras e teria que agir de acordo com elas.

Ah, que vontade de chorar. Tivera tanta certeza de que agüentaria o tratamento de Sasuke, mas estava errada. Fora esbofeteada várias vezes e mesmo quando, as faces rubras, não se acovardou ou suplicou, ele começou a dar socos. Sakura suportou o quanto pôde, acreditando que a surra não poderia ser pior do que os planos do Lobo Negro para ela. Mas, quando se deu conta de que Hidan a mataria se não fosse contido, e que não havia ninguém para detê-lo, desistiu. Se o pai permitia que isso acontecesse, também não a salvaria.

Ninguém interferiu. Ninguém veio, nem mesmo quando gritou. Soube, então, que não teria ajuda e, assim, fez o que devia fazer.

Sir Kakashi mataria Hidan para ela, mas de que adiantaria? O verme cumpria apenas as ordens de seu pai. E embora estivesse sufocada de tristeza e ódio pelo pai, não desejava mais violência. Sendo assim, teria que esconder o que lhe fora feito.

- Traga os meus remédios, Ino; depois, arranje um traje apropriado para que eu me case. Não importa que meu marido saiba que fui forçada a desposá-lo, porém mais ninguém deve saber. Entendeu? Me traga um véu escuro, e luvas, creio. Tive uma recaída das erupções da minha infância, e não há tempo para preparar o ungüento que as alivia. Ouviu bem? É o que você irá dizer a minha tia e a Sir Kakashi.

- Mas a senhora nunca mais teve essas erupções, depois que ficou moça.

- Sei, mas não é impossível que eu tenha ficado tão nervosa por conhecer meu futuro marido que as erupções tenham voltado. E também é compreensível que eu deseje escondê-las. O importante é que Sir Kakashi acredite na história. Vá fazer isso, depois volte para ajudar-me. E leve os meus remédios para Oto. Vou precisar deles mais tarde.

Sozinha, Sakura enterrou a cabeça nas mãos e soluçou. Este dia seria um horror atrás do outro.

Para o inchaço e as pisaduras, aplicou uma mistura da raiz de altéia e óleo de rosas. Para os nervos e as dores generalizadas tomou um xarope sedativo feito de flores de camomila. Gostaria de ter tomado uma mistura de papoulas brancas, mas achou que não seria de bom tom pegar no sono durante a cerimônia do casamento.

Quando Ino voltou, Sakura já estava sentindo os efeitos do sedativo.

- Disse a Sir Kakashi o que eu mandei?

- Sim. Ele ficou com muita pena e disse que explicaria pessoalmente ao seu marido o motivo de a senhora estar usando véu. E sua tia começou a chorar. Queria vir ter com a senhora agora mesmo, mas Lady Kaory a manteve ocupada durante toda a noite e a manhã. Ora, acredito até que ela nem dormiu.

- Ainda bem. Não quero que ela me veja deste jeito. - Encarando a jovem aia, ela disse: - Diga-me uma coisa, Ino. Você já teve homem?

- Minha senhora! Eu...

- Não vou repreendê-la, Ino - apressou-se Sakura a tranqüilizá-la. - Minha mãe morreu sem me preparar, achando que teria tempo depois. E não tenho coragem de perguntar essas coisas a tia Shizune. Conte-me.

Ino baixou os olhos, falando mansamente:

- Vai ser doloroso da primeira vez, minha senhora. É a ruptura do seu hímen que causa a dor e o sangramento que será exibido nos lençóis no dia seguinte. Mas não é uma dor forte, e logo passa. Depois... é muito agradável.

- Verdade? As outras moças na corte disseram que é horrível.

- Mentiram. Ou repetiram o que as mães lhes disseram. - Ela deu de ombros. - Para algumas mulheres é sempre doloroso porque elas acreditam que é pecado ter prazer. Mas, contanto que a senhora sinta alguma coisa pelo seu marido... - Ino soltou uma exclamação abafada, percebendo o seu erro crasso. - Ah, minha senhora, desculpe. Sei que a senhora não tem estima por ele.

- Quer dizer que estou fadada a sempre sentir dor? Mas ele também não tem estima por mim, portanto, talvez, não me incomode muitas vezes. Eu lhe agradeço por ter-me contado, Ino.

Sakura disse a si mesma para ficar calma. Não podia ir para Oto tremendo de pavor. Se ele esperava vê-la acovardando-se, tinha muito a aprender sobre Sakura Haruno.

**.**

**N/T:**

Então moças, já percebi que estão todas loucas para ver o queixo do Sasuke cair diante a beleza da Sakura HOHO' ... Garanto que vai acontecer, mas vai ser quando vocês menos esperarem (e não está longe). Eu agradeço o carinho de vocês :3, amanhã eu trago o outro cap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**.**

SAKURA RECONHECEU instantaneamente a mulher que no grande salão de Oto iria receber os convidados para o casamento. Ela se apresentou como Lady Karin, pupila de Sasuke Uchiha, mas Sakura a reconheceu como a mulher que dera uma prenda ao Lobo Negro no campo da justa e recebera o seu beijo apaixonado. Pupila? Amante, sem sombra de dúvida. Mas Sakura não se aborreceu. O Lobo Negro podia ter uma centena de amantes, contanto que a deixasse em paz.

- Sir Kizashi, Lady Kaory, fiquem à vontade. Meu senhor Sasuke os receberá daqui a um momento - disse Karin, num tom de voz muito amável. Voltou-se para Sakura: - Minha senhora, se quiser me acompanhar, eu a levarei a um aposento onde poderá esperar até o começo da cerimônia.

Sakura ficou calada. Acompanhou a mulher mais velha, satisfeita por deixar a presença do pai e de Kaory. Não dissera uma única palavra aos dois durante a viagem a Oto. O pai tentara conversar, porém ela não lhe deu atenção.

Sakura conhecia Oto muito bem. Sabia que Karin a estava levando para o quartinho ao lado da capela na parte dianteira do prédio. Oto não se parecia em nada com Konoha. Sir Danzou buscava conforto em todas as coisas e Sakura se lembrava de que um dos motivos porque gostava de vir a Oto, quando criança, era o fascínio de encontrar sempre alguma coisa mudada. Certa vez, foi um cômodo novo acrescentado acima do estrado elevado na extremidade do salão em que ficava o senhor feudal. Posteriormente, o espaço foi fechado e virou os aposentos do senhor feudal. Depois um cômodo foi acrescentado na outra ponta do salão, acima da lareira pequena dos criados, onde Sai foi armado cavaleiro. Logo depois o espaço entre os dois grandes aposentos foi preenchido, e agora havia um segundo andar completo com muitas escadas que levavam do salão até ele. O teto original era tão alto que, mesmo com o segundo andar, ainda permanecia bem alto.

Era um local confortável, e oferecia privacidade, ao contrário de Konoha, mas o nervosismo de Sakura estava aumentando. Ocorreu-lhe, de repente, que a amante do Lobo Negro os recebera no salão. Que comportamento estranho. Ele a estava tratando com desdém, mesmo antes da boda.

O quartinho para onde Karin a conduzira continha dois banquinhos e uma mesa com uma garrafa de vinho e copos.

- Pode demorar um pouco até estarem prontos para a senhora, Lady Sakura. Primeiro é preciso concordar com os contratos do casamento.

- Não estou com pressa - replicou Sakura com apatia, deixando Karin sem saber o que pensar dela. Estivera preparada para odiar a rival, ansiosa para agastá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis. Entretanto, a moça à sua frente era pouco maior do que uma criança. Tinha até voz de criança. Com a capa apertada contra o corpo e um longo véu cobrindo-lhe a cabeça e o rosto, não havia como saber qual a sua aparência. As moças casavam aos 13 e 14 anos, até mais jovens, portanto ela podia ser muito jovem. _Isso _sem dúvida mudaria o modo de pensar de Karin, pois dificilmente encararia uma criança como rival.

- Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? - indagou Karin. - Quer retirar o seu véu ou...

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

- Se puder me mandar a minha criada, Ino, eu ficaria grata.

- Como queira - replicou Karin, com um forte suspiro. Nesse instante, resolveu que voltaria logo e pegaria Sakura desprevenida. Certamente a moça retiraria o véu, após ficar algum tempo naquele quarto minúsculo. Fazia calor ali.

Ela encontrou a criada e mandou-a ao encontro de Lady Sakura, e, então, escutando a voz irada de Sasuke no salão, saiu apressada na outra direção, indo à cozinha para se certificar de que os preparativos estavam correndo bem.

Normalmente Karin não se preocuparia com isso, tendo-se acostumado a deixar a administração da casa de Sasuke aos cuidados do intendente de Oto, mas não tinha o menor desejo de retornar ao quarto para onde transferira os seus pertences naquela manhã. Aquele quarto era o lembrete de que, pelo menos no momento, não era a primeira-dama da fortaleza de Oto.

No quarto minúsculo, ao lado da capela, Sakura escutou uma voz alta e furiosa. Reconheceu-a daquele dia no bosque. O Lobo Negro. Mas era a primeira vez que Ino a ouvia, e embora não pudesse distinguir as palavras, os olhos da pobre moça se arregalaram de medo. Sakura não podia tranqüilizá-la, não sem mentir, e assim ficou quieta, adicionando mais sedativo ao seu vinho.

Nem imaginava o motivo da raiva do Lobo Negro. Fora ele quem insistira no casamento. Ela não achava que tivesse algo a ver com o contrato de casamento. Com as suas terras poderia fazer o que bem lhe aprouvesse. Esta era a vontade da sua mãe. Mas não achava que o pai, interessando-se tão pouco por ela, insistiria em incluir essa cláusula no contrato de casamento. Mesmo que o fizesse, em que o contrato importaria para o Lobo Negro? Demonstrara claramente ser um homem que tiraria as terras de outro quando bem quisesse.

O pensamento a deixou gelada, até mesmo naquele quartinho abafado. O casamento a tornaria sua propriedade. Poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela. Poderia aprisioná-la para o resto da vida, até matá-la.

Impulsivamente, Sakura pegou uma pequena faca que guardava na cesta de remédios, para cortar ataduras, e enfiou-a na cinta de couro, que logo voltaria a ficar coberta pelo véu. Pois sim que se deixaria ficar novamente à mercê de homem, como ficara com Hidan!

- Lady Sakura, trouxe-lhe isto da cozinha.

Sakura deu um salto e girou sobre o banquinho. Karin entrara no quarto, sem bater, com uma bandeja de bolinhos. Imobilizou-se, os olhos vermelhos, dilatados de choque, ao ver o rosto descoberto de Sakura.

- Sempre entra num quarto sem ser convidada? - perguntou Sakura, incisivamente, surpresa ao ver que ainda tinha ânimo para ficar zangada.

- Eu... desculpe, minha senhora. Achei que talvez quisesse... - Espantada com o estado da rival, sentiu-se com coragem para perguntar: - Não... não queria desposar Sasuke?

Sakura reparou na facilidade com que Karin usava o nome de batismo.

- Não o queria para marido mas, como está vendo, não me deram escolha.

Por que não contar a verdade?

- Então, talvez, eu possa tranqüilizá-la, minha senhora - disse Karin - se puder me dispensar alguns momentos a sós.

Sakura fez um gesto da cabeça para Ino e esta saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Karin pousou a bandeja na mesa, mas não se sentou.

- Não conhece Sasuke Uchiha, não é? - começou.

- Não.

- Não ouviu contar que é muito bonito?

Sakura quase riu.

- Um homem pode ser um Adônis e ter o coração de demônio.

- Não o quer? - insistiu Karin.

- Já disse que não - replicou Sakura, com impaciência.

- Então ficará aliviada em saber que ele não a incomodará. Ele... a está desposando apenas pelas suas terras. Sabe, tem a mim para satisfazer... as suas outras necessidades.

- É?

Karin franziu a testa ante o tom sarcástico.

- Não precisamos ser inimigas, nós duas. Se não o quer, não pode fazer objeções a que eu o queira.

- Não faço objeções. Pode ficar com ele. Você, porém, não me tranqüilizou. Por que ele quer me desposar, quando existem várias mulheres com mais terras do que eu?

- É Konoha que ele quer, por causa dos problemas criados ali, que a senhora deve conhecer melhor que eu. Só posso lhe contar o que o amigo dele, Juugo, me contou esta manhã. Sasuke é um homem genioso e de rompantes. Se quisesse propriedades mais grandiosas, teria ido atrás delas. Se as quiser, no futuro, irá atrás delas. Sempre consegue o que quer e queria que os seus problemas com Konoha terminassem, então lhe propôs casamento. Quando foi recusado, procurou o rei. Agora ele tem o que quer.

- É verdade. - A voz de Sakura era mansa, pois todos os seus temores tinham se confirmado. - Diga-me mais uma coisa - pediu rapidamente. - Sabe o que ele planeja para mim?

- Disse que a mandaria embora após a boda.

- Embora? Para onde?

- Não sei, mas...

Houve uma batida à porta e Kaory entrou. Até mesmo ela ficou chocada ao ver o que Hidan fizera. Estremeceu, lembrando-se do espancamento que sofrera nas mãos de Kizashi.

A beleza impressionante da moça desaparecera sob o rosto inchado e arroxeado. O cabelo rosa e prata caía suavemente pelos ombros. O corpinho bem-feito estava envolto num _chemise _cinza-escuro bem ajustado, de mangas compridas, com uma sobretúnica cinza-clara bordada com fios prateados. A túnica tinha mangas fofas até o cotovelo, e aberturas laterais para deixar ver melhor o _chemise. _Uma cinta de fios de prata enfatizava a cinturinha fina. Mas o lindo corpo não conseguia apagar o horror do seu rosto.

- Tem algum motivo para estar aqui, Kaory? - perguntou Sakura friamente, enquanto Kaory continuava a fitar-lhe o rosto.

- Você não vai aparecer desse jeito - declarou Kaory.

- Por quê? Não estou vestida de modo adequado para um casamento?

- Está na hora.

Com essas palavras, Karin saiu do quarto.

Kaory comentou, com repugnância:

- Fico surpresa ao vê-la falando com essa mulher, Sakura. Não sabe que é amante dele?

- Se não soubesse, então teria que lhe agradecer por me contar.

Kaory preferiu não reagir ao sarcasmo.

- Venha. Seu pai a está esperando para acompanhá-la. E seu marido já está no altar. Ele sabe que você foi forçada, portanto, se quiser aparecer desse jeito, estará envergonhando apenas a si mesma. Achei que a história da erupção para iludir a sua tia foi muito inteligente.

- Foi para iludir Sir Kakashi, a fim de impedi-lo de matar o criado de meu pai. E não vou aparecer deste jeito exatamente pelo mesmo motivo.

Com lenta deliberação, Sakura recolocou o véu e ajeitou-lhe as dobras. A visão através do tecido grosso era distorcida, mas Sakura só conseguia mesmo enxergar com um dos olhos. Tinha que inclinar a cabeça para trás para conseguir enxergar alguma coisa, o que dava a errônea impressão de que estava olhando de cima para as pessoas. Dadas as circunstâncias, o engano lhe servia muito bem.

- Estou pronta - disse corajosamente, e Kaory ficou um tanto desconcertada com a sua bravura.

À entrada na pequena capela, Sir Kizashi pegou a mão da filha e pousou-a no braço, embora ela se recusasse a lhe dirigir um único olhar. Na capela, viu os bancos cheios de convidados; no altar, a forma graúda e imprecisa de um homem. Todo o seu terror veio à tona quando o pai começou a descer o corredor central com ela.

- Sakura, se algum dia precisar de mim...

- Já mostrou o quanto posso depender do senhor, meu pai - ela sibilou. - Está me entregando a esse patife negro. Imploro-lhe que não me demonstre mais nenhum amor ou interesse.

- Sakura!

A exclamação continha terrível dor e Sakura deu-se conta disso. Como ele ousava demonstrar, agora, o seu amor? Como ousava fazê-la lembrar-se do pai que fora outrora? Ele usava a bebida para olvidar o passado feliz, mas o que tinha ela? Jamais olvidaria.

Gostaria de tê-lo dito, mas as palavras não conseguiam passar pelo nó que lhe sufocava a garganta. Dali a um momento, já era tarde demais; ela estava sozinha ao lado do Lobo Negro. Mais tarde, ela se perguntaria como conseguira pronunciar as palavras que a uniram a ele. Teria sido levada pelo medo que sentiu desde o momento em que ouviu a voz profunda e áspera ao seu lado?

Sasuke também não prestava muita atenção às palavras do sacerdote. Estava a lutar contra a bile amarga que lhe subira à garganta desde que vira a noiva. Era pouco maior do que uma criança, mal lhe chegava ao peito. Fora esta a garotinha que lhe criara tantos problemas? O que o deixava enojado era o fato de estar coberta dos pés à cabeça, como uma leprosa. O vassalo explicara que estava escondendo uma erupção cutânea. Será que podia acreditar? Ousava esperar que fosse uma coisa passageira, como Sir Kakashi indicara?

Para tornar a situação ainda mais triste, a madrasta da moça lhe confidenciara que fora necessário forçá-la a obedecer às ordens do rei. O que lhe teriam feito? Negado à moça algumas refeições, sem dúvida. Isso pouco lhe importava. O que lhe importava era a sua relutância. Ele se enchera de culpa por causa das grandes expectativas da noiva e, agora, parecia-lhe que ela não o queria! Ele, que poderia ter escolhido uma esposa entre todas as beldades da corte, acabara atrelado a uma noiva relutante!

Devia ter despachado todos eles. Tinha uma desculpa perfeita, pois se sentira ultrajado com a leitura do contrato de casamento. Quem já ouvira falar em o dote de uma mulher continuar em suas mãos após o casamento? Sir Kizashi, porém, fora inflexível. Tinha que ser feita a vontade da sua falecida mulher, e ela deixara as terras para a filha. Assinara aquele contrato absurdo, que valia tanto quanto o matrimônio em si, e vejam só o que ganhara com isso... uma moça do tamanho de uma criança que tivera que ser forçada a desposá-lo! Pelo sangue sagrado de Cristo, começava a pensar se fora amaldiçoado.

Sakura sentiu a aliança ser empurrada sem muita gentileza pelo dedo enluvado de branco. A seguir, o sacerdote mandou que o marido lhe desse o beijo da paz que encerrava a cerimônia. Sasuke não tentou erguer o véu, apenas roçou os lábios pelas proximidades da sua testa. Seguiu-se uma breve missa e então o marido a conduziu para fora da capela.

Sakura só tinha vontade de sair do salão e da sua presença, mas o banquete de núpcias começou imediatamente, e ela foi forçada a sentar ao seu lado à mesa do senhor feudal. O pai também ali se encontrava, afogando-se mudamente na bebida. O marido começou a fazer o mesmo, e ela desejou poder seguir-lhes o exemplo. A atmosfera estava sombria; Kaory era a única que parecia satisfeita com o acontecido. Também foi a única que impediu a mesa do senhor feudal de ficar em silêncio absoluto, conversando e flertando sutilmente com dois dos cavaleiros do Lobo Negro.

O marido de Sakura não lhe dirigiu uma só palavra. Quando seus homens a ele se dirigiam, meramente resmungava. Uma travessa de comida fora colocada diante dos recém-casados, para que a partilhassem, mas nenhum dos dois a tocou. Sakura porque não podia levantar o véu em público, Sasuke porque preferia o vinho.

Havia outros cavaleiros no salão, alguns com suas damas, e até algumas crianças. Mas ninguém se comportava como era de praxe nessas ocasiões. Sakura sabia que era a sua presença que os intimidava, e não podia culpar as pessoas por se sentirem constrangidas, perto dela, naquele estado desolador, toda encoberta e calada.

Tentou se retirar uma vez, porém a mão pesada do marido no seu braço a deteve. Não tentou novamente. Dançava-se, porém, ela mal notou. Não se atrevia a olhar diretamente para Sasuke, mas ficou vendo as suas mãos enormes agarrarem a taça de vinho.

Jamais, em toda a sua jovem vida, Sakura imaginara que não se divertiria no seu banquete de núpcias, mas esta era a realidade, enquanto ela ficava imóvel, tentando não chorar, torcendo para que ninguém lhe dirigisse a palavra.

Não percebeu coisa alguma do banquete requintado que os criados de Sasuke e os seus tinham preparado. Havia sopas com toucinho, dois porcos assados com trufas, três cisnes servidos com as penas, um grande presunto adoçado com mel, capões e patos, e a maior variedade de molhos de mostarda e condimentos já reunida numa só mesa. As carnes foram preparadas pelos cozinheiros de Sasuke, que não possuíam sutileza para a feítura de comida. Mas, como os cozinheiros de Konoha haviam se esforçado para suplantar os criados de Oto, havia uma grande variedade de pratos de nabo e vagens, e ervilhas preparadas de uma dúzia de maneiras.

Cerejas e maçãs foram servidas em calda, em tortas ou ao natural, os pratos enfeitados com flores do jardim de Konoha, tratadas com tanto carinho pela sua senhora. Havia uma dúzia de queijos e vinhos e um imenso bolo de casamento com amêndoas e figuras de açúcar decorando os lados e a parte de cima.

Sakura nada provou.

Já era tarde quando Kaory, finalmente, se levantou para cumprir o dever de acompanhar Sakura ao quarto. A essa altura, Sasuke estava tão bêbado que nem notou que ela se retirara. Sakura fez uma prece muda para que não ficasse em condições de procurá-la. Era costume os convidados da boda ajudarem a noiva a se despir para a cerimônia da consumação, e várias mulheres que Sakura não conhecia entraram no quarto junto com Kaory e Karin. Mas havia um limite para tudo, e Sakura despachou todas elas.

Quando ficou sozinha, Sakura ocultou rapidamente a faca sob os travesseiros, torcendo para que não precisasse dela. Mas sabia que, embora Sasuke talvez não viesse procurá-la por conta própria, os convidados cuidariam para que o fizesse. Isso podia acontecer a qualquer momento, então ela se despiu rapidamente e acomodou se no grande leito. Precisou tirar o véu, mas com as cortinas do leito cerradas, ainda ficaria oculta dos convidados que entrariam no quarto com Sasuke. E, com os longos cabelos soltos, talvez, também, pudesse esconder dele o seu rosto.

Esperou, trêmula de tensão, até que finalmente a porta se escancarou e um grupo de homens entrou cambaleando no quarto conduzindo Sasuke Uchiha ao seu leito nupcial. Estavam todos bêbados, e fizeram muitas piadas obscenas, até que o berro irado de Sasuke mandou que todos se retirassem. Ela se enterrou sob as cobertas, atenta ao mínimo ruído, preparando-se para o som das cortinas do leito se abrindo. Após vários momentos de agonia, ouviu a cortina se abrir e soltou um gritinho abafado de medo quando o corpanzil dele desabou na cama.

Sakura prendeu a respiração até o peito doer. Encolheu-se toda, imaginando todos os horrores possíveis, até que a voz trovejou ao seu lado:

- Vá dormir. Não estupro crianças.

Sakura não tentou entender o que ele queria dizer. Uma coisa ou outra a salvara. Ficou tão aliviada que pegou no sono momentos após ouvir os roncos do marido.

**.**

**N/T:**

Hoje eu trouxe um capítulo grandão para vocês :B Curiosas?

Boa noite :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**.**

EM MEIO à névoa espessa que envolvia a mente de Sasuke, ele sentiu um corpo suave apertado contra seu peito e coxas. Karin não era do tipo de se aninhar com ele na cama, nem mesmo para se esquentar, estando com ela há bastante tempo para ter essa percepção entranhada na sua mente.

No entanto, havia um corpo macio aquecendo-o durante o sono, e Sasuke o abraçou, pondo a mão entre os seios. Ela choramingou, em protesto, e Sasuke escutou o som. Com um suspiro, retirou o braço e começou a se virar, mas o corpo quente se aninhou ainda mais. Fugazmente ele se perguntou o que teria provocado tal mudança, e voltou a abraçá-lo. Como não houve protesto, começou a acariciá-lo, meigamente para não despertá-la. Não tinha pressa e estava semi-adormecido.

A sua mão estava descobrindo coisas que o confundiam. A pele de Karin parecia mais macia, como um cetim fino, e não encontrou saliências ossudas. As curvas eram firmes, mas cheias de carne, os seios mais fartos, também, mais pesados. Não se lembrava de ter notado essas mudanças.

Sasuke despertou instantaneamente. Era a esposa que estava acariciando, a esposa que o deixara excitado. Imaginara que fosse uma criança, mas essas curvas não eram de uma criança.

A moça se mexeu, esfregando as costas provocantemente contra ele, quase como se buscasse... buscaria? Estaria ainda adormecida, ou acordara e, agora, dizia-lhe que prosseguisse? Ficou chocado que uma virgem fosse tão atirada, porém seu corpo estava reagindo muito positivamente, o sangue correndo para a sua virilidade, fazendo-o desejar alívio a despeito da sua confusão e hesitação.

Ela conseguira. Fizera com que ele a desejasse, embora não soubesse qual a sua aparência, e desconfiasse do pior. Era a oportunidade pela qual rezara. Contanto que estivesse escuro, e não tivesse que olhá-la, poderia cumprir o seu dever.

Ao seu lado, Sakura estava tendo um sonho erótico extraordinário. Não sabia que tais sensações eram possíveis. Agarrou-se ao sonho, desejando que nunca terminasse, mas despertava pouco e pouco. Sabia, vagamente, que estava encostada a um homem e que a sua mão a afagava como ninguém o fizera antes. Não podia ligar o homem que era seu marido ao homem que estava ao seu lado, por causa do prazer que este lhe proporcionava. Do marido, preparara-se para a dor, não essas doces sensações.

Quando o seu rosto começou a incomodar e a dor se manifestou, despertou instantaneamente. Amedrontada, buscou a faca sob o travesseiro.

Sasuke não sabia que machucara a esposa, quando os nós dos dedos roçaram a sua face pisada. Pretendia, apenas, retirar a farta cabeleira que lhe encobria o rosto, antes de deitá-la de costas, pois estava pronto para ela e sabia, pelos sons que emitia, que ela também estava pronta. Uma dor irritante atingiu-lhe o flanco, desequilibrando-o. Foi só dali a momentos que reagiu à dor, tocando o flanco, e seus dedos ficaram molhados e pegajosos. Soltou um grito de raiva.

Sakura, a princípio paralisada de medo com o que havia feito, saiu correndo da cama quando ele gritou.

Sasuke não sabia que ela saíra da cama, pois fizera o mesmo, pelo outro lado, dirigindo-se para a porta da antecâmara onde dormia o seu jovem escudeiro. Escancarou a porta, gritando:

- Traga uma luz para cá, Komoy! Depois acorde uma criada. Quero uma muda de roupa de cama, e é preciso avivar o fogo.

Sakura correu para onde estavam as suas arcas. Uma busca apressada fez surgir o seu roupão. Quando surgiu uma luz do lado de fora da porta, ela se virou rapidamente e terminou de amarrá-lo.

Foi isto o que Sasuke viu, quando Komoy entrou no quarto com um castiçal. Prendeu a respiração, pois era a primeira olhada íntima que dava na esposa. Ela não media mais do que 1,55m mas, em sua pouca altura, tinha um corpo perfeito. As curvas eram lindas, as costas esbeltas estreitando-se até uma cinturinha fina, depois arredondando-se para formar quadris suavemente fartos. Ela ergueu os cabelos de sob o roupão e jogou-os para trás como uma nuvem rosada. Santo Deus, era primorosa vista deste ângulo.

Ela se dirigiu à cama e se inclinou para pegar a faca que deixara cair, mas ele se aproximou, viu o que fazia e gritou:

- Não a toque, madame!

Sakura recuou, assustada, e quase voou para o canto do aposento que estava às escuras. Fora uma burrice muito grande tê-lo ferido, pois agora o seu sofrimento seria dobrado. Apenas tornara as coisas piores para si mesma.

Sasuke fitou furioso a figura encolhida, perguntando-se o que ela imaginara poder fazer com aquela pequena faca. A lâmina não era grande o bastante para lhe causar dano de verdade. O corte em seu flanco não passava de uma alfinetada comparado aos ferimentos que sofrera em todos os seus combates. Talvez a intenção da moça não fosse a de feri-lo. Talvez o tivesse apunhalado acidentalmente. No entanto, levara a faca para a cama. Por quê?

Sasuke se enrijeceu ante um novo pensamento. Será que pretendera ferir-se com a faca e manchar de sangue os lençóis, pois não tinha outro sangue para fazê-lo? Que tolice tentar aquele velho truque. Não se importava que viesse para ele sem ser virgem, mas não gostava nem um pouco que tivesse tentado enganá-lo.

Gostou ainda menos quando as duas criadas, que entraram para trocar a roupa de cama, olharam primeiro para ele e depois para a sua esposa, surpresas. Podia ver, pelas suas fisionomias, que tinham chegado à mesma conclusão que ele. A história sem dúvida se espalharia e seria motivo de risos dentro de um dia.

- Komoy - disse Sasuke enquanto as criadas iam avivar o fogo - me arranje a atadura mais grossa que puder e amarre este corte. Não quero outro sangue nos lençóis que não o da minha esposa.

Ele ouviu a exclamação abafada que veio das sombras, porém não olhou para a moça. Ela que começasse a sentir a vergonha que merecia sentir. Se, pela manhã, não houvesse sangue nos lençóis para atestar a sua pureza, teria que viver com a sua vergonha.

Sakura gelou ao ouvi-lo falar, e ficou pensando no que o homem pretendia fazer com ela. Espantava-a vê-lo admitir, diante de outras pessoas, que pretendia machucá-la. De repente, teve vontade de dar uma boa olhada nesse homem tão inteiramente desprezível. Ergueu a cabeça, o suficiente para o seu olho em bom estado focalizá-lo. Ele não a estava olhando, porém era iluminado pela luz do fogo, o que lhe permitiu uma avaliação atrevida, a primeira que fazia.

Ele se sentara num banquinho ao pé do fogo, com um lençol, cobrindo os quadris. As chamas fortes lançavam luz suficiente para que ela o visse claramente. Seu marido? Por favor, não. Seria cruel demais estar casada com tão belo rapaz, sabendo que ele apenas lhe inspirava ódio.

Sabia por que era chamado de Lobo Negro, quando o seu estandarte era, na verdade, um lobo prateado sobre um campo negro. O nome devia-se ao cabelo e olhos negros e a pele outrora pálida tingia-se morena por conta da exposição ao sol. O pêlo que cobria o resto do seu corpo era igualmente negro, especialmente os pêlos do peito.

Ela não achou a sua cor morena desagradável. Longe disso... longe demais, na verdade. Que Deus se apiedasse dela, só de vê-lo perdera o fôlego. O seu corpo era violentamente masculino, duro feito pedra e musculoso, grande, assustador. Mas era o rosto másculo que a cativava, emoldurado pelo corte irregular dos cabelos negros, cabelos que se emaranhavam no pescoço, nas têmporas, na testa. Neste momento, tinha os lábios comprimidos, mas ela podia ver que eram cheios e sensuais. Tinha a testa larga, o nariz reto e atrevido, o queixo quadrado liso e bem definido, agressivo.

Era um rosto masculamente belo. Pena que o homem que o possuía fosse um monstro, frio, insensível, vingativo. Dava-lhe vontade de chorar, ao ver um homem que tinha rosto de anjo e coração de demônio.

Enquanto Komoy cuidava da sua ferida, Sasuke sentia os olhos da moça. Quando a olhou, só o que pôde ver foi uma figurinha encolhida, envolta num manto de cabelos cor de rosa. Lembrou-se de como reagira na cama, lembrou-se dos doces ruídos de prazer que emitira. Ela o desejara e saber disso o excitara. Saber que o observava agora produziu o mesmo efeito. O seu desejo de possuí-la estava ficando doloroso.

Sasuke mandou Komoy se apressar e ir embora, e o tremor de Sakura aumentou quando a porta se fechou, deixando-os novamente a sós.

- Volte para a cama, Lady Sakura.

Foi o silêncio absoluto do quarto que fez parecer que ele tivesse gritado com ela. Na verdade, a voz era baixa e rouca.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso quando ela se dirigiu rapidamente para a cama, de costas para ele.

- Tire o roupão, minha senhora.

Sakura se imobilizou, o corpo rígido de humilhação.

- Meu senhor, eu...

- Atrás do cortinado, se quiser - disse ele, com impaciência. - Não quis dizer que pretendia inspecioná-la.

Sakura subiu ao leito, fechando com firmeza as cortinas. Dentro em pouco, Sasuke voltou a sorrir quando o roupão caiu ao chão. Não perdeu tempo em apagar as velas e dali a momentos estava com ela na cama.

Teve que estender a mão para tocá-la, pois estava deitada na outra ponta, de costas para ele, puxando-a para o meio da cama. Sentiu-a tremer.

- Está com frio?

Ela preferia morrer a admitir o seu medo.

- Estou, meu senhor.

Os dedos correram de leve sobre os seios dela, sobre a barriga, depois se enfiaram entre as pernas.

- Não vai sentir frio por muito tempo - sussurrou ele.

Sakura não conseguia parar de tremer. Não compreendia por que estava sendo tão gentil com ela. Quando começaria o castigo? Ele continuou brincando com ela, provocando-a, mas nas emoções da moça só havia lugar para o medo. Tinha certeza de que haveria uma punição terrível por tê-lo apunhalado, mas o que exatamente ele pretendia fazer?

Portanto, foi uma surpresa completa quando Sakura se viu montada e penetrada antes de se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Gritou quando ele a penetrou, mas a dor foi curta e logo virou apenas um latejar. Ficou deitada ali, aturdida, espantada por estar sendo possuída, em vez de espancada.

Sasuke também estava espantado. Ela era virgem, afinal de contas. O que significava que as suas conclusões eram inteiramente inverídicas. Ela o apunhalara de propósito, tivera mesmo a intenção de apunhalá-lo. Essa certeza fê-lo terminar rapidamente. Tendo terminado, pegou prontamente no sono.

Desta feita não roncou, mas Sakura sabia que o marido estava dormindo. Bem, não era mais donzela. Como não sentia desejo por ele, o ato da posse fora doloroso. Mas era uma dor que podia suportar, se fosse preciso... porém não teria que suportá-la, se ele a mandasse embora. Apegando-se a esta esperança, torcendo para que fosse realidade, ela adormeceu.

**.**

**N/T:**

Então, esse capítulo foi meio tenso e a partir daqui o negócio esquenta û_û


	11. Chapter 11

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**.**

SAKURA FOI rudemente despertada quando uma tropa de mulheres invadiu o seu quarto, bem cedo, na manhã seguinte. Mal acordara quando as cortinas do leito foram escancaradas e ela foi arrancada da cama.

Os lençóis foram removidos e retirados do quarto para serem exibidos, como era o costume. Porém, o ritual foi esquecido quando uma das damas avistou o rosto de Sakura e soltou uma exclamação de espanto.

Sakura ficou de costas e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, dando a triste impressão de que estava chorando. Foram feitas muitas perguntas. As mulheres queriam saber o que havia com ela, mas Sakura não quis falar nem se virar.

Foi Karin quem cuidou da situação, mandando as damas se retirarem. Alguém colocou o roupão de Sakura sobre os seus ombros, fazendo com que ela se desse conta, pela primeira vez, de que estivera nua, coberta apenas pelos longos cabelos. Ela vestiu o roupão e, então, o seu véu lhe foi entregue.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça e fez um aceno seco para Kaory antes de botar o véu. Restaram no quarto com ela somente a madrasta e Lady Karin. Não havia sinal do marido.

- Que mulheres eram essas? - indagou Sakura.

- Foi uma falha do seu marido você não ter sido apresentada a elas no banquete - replicou Kaory - mas, sem dúvida, logo ficará conhecendo-as. São as esposas e filhas dos cavaleiros que servem ao seu marido. Soube que até mesmo tinham permissão de acompanhar o exército quando Sir Sasuke era mercenário. Uma situação muito estranha. Não deve ter sido fácil encontrar alojamentos para elas em cada cidade. Não é verdade, Lady Karin?

- Não sei nada a esse respeito.

- Não, é claro que não pode saber - ronronou Kaory. - Esqueci que não faz muito tempo que está com Sir Sasuke.

Esse toque de hostilidade não foi a única coisa que desagradou Karin. Ficara muito abalada ao ver o sangue virgem nos lençóis, pois tinha certeza absoluta de que Sasuke não tocaria na esposa.

- Você faltou à missa, Sakura - comentou Kaory com reprovação. - Mas não foi a única. Seu pai ainda está dormindo a sono solto. E como o seu marido foi cuidar da vida, sem uma palavra para os convidados, devo presumir que as comemorações da boda acabaram. Não faz sentido ficarmos aqui.

- Tem a minha permissão para se retirar, madame, se é disso que necessita - replicou Sakura, formalmente.

- Não precisa de nós? - perguntou Kaory, apenas porque isso era esperado dela.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

- Então, se eu puder acordar o seu pai, partiremos. Deseja, despedir-se dele? Não posso garantir que vá se lembrar, mas...

- Mais uma vez, não.

- Bem, nós lhe desejamos muitas felicidades, minha cara.

- Claro que desejam - respondeu Sakura, inexpressivamente, antes de virar as costas. Dispensada, Kaory se retirou.

- Não a culpo por não gostar da sua madrasta - comentou Karin. - Não é uma mulher agradável.

Sakura também não estava com disposição para conversar com ela.

- Se fizer a gentileza de me mandar a minha criada, não a incomodarei mais, Lady Karin. Gostaria de tomar banho e comer aqui mesmo, pois não pretendo sair do quarto hoje.

Os lábios de Karin se comprimiram.

- Como queira, minha senhora - respondeu secamente, esperando poder ficar logo livre dessa moça arrogante.

Sakura acabara de tomar banho quando Lady Karin retornou para informar-lhe que a sua escolta estava pronta para levá-la de volta a Konoha. Foi uma coisa tão inesperada que Sakura se sentiu forçada a questioná-la.

- Tem certeza de que devo ir para Konoha? Tão cedo?

- Foi a fortaleza que o meu senhor indicou, pois a senhora já a conhece. Sem dúvida, ele lhe fornecerá o dinheiro de que precisar, e talvez nomeie o seu próprio intendente, mas não creio que seja incomodada por ele, contanto que não chame a sua atenção. Presumo que é o que a senhora deseja?

- É! Claro que é!

Sakura ficou aturdida com esse golpe de sorte, e apressou-se em preparativos o mais rapidamente que pôde.

Sir Kakashi e os homens de armas de Sakura formavam a sua escolta. Kakashi ficou alarmado quando soube qual seria o seu primeiro dever para com a recém-casada Sakura. Mas, notando como estava ansiosa para sair de Oto, não expressou as suas dúvidas. Além disso, ouvira contar que Sasuke Uchiha raramente se demorava em Oto, portanto imaginou que o homem não queria que a esposa ficasse sozinha. Em Konoha ficaria com gente que conhecia.

Kakashi também ficou sabendo ao que Sasuke estava se dedicando... um feito monumental, a conquista de sete fortalezas hostis com apenas um pequeno exército. Desejava-lhe boa sorte, mas sabia que a tarefa não seria concluída rapidamente. Duvidava que sua senhora fosse ver muito o marido pelo restante deste ano.

Foi um tanto aborrecido consigo mesmo que Sasuke entrou pelos portões de Oto ao pôr-do-sol, instigado pelo nervosismo tolo de estar novamente com Sakura.

O que se passara na noite anterior não estava inteiramente claro para ele. O seu ferimento não era grave, mas não se sentia nem um pouco lisonjeado de tê-lo recebido. Sabia apenas que fazia muito tempo que uma mulher não o intrigava tanto. Sem dúvida a tensão tivera muito a ver com isso, mas não faria mal descobrir, não é? O aborrecimento com a sua ansiedade juvenil teve muito a ver com a sua reação quando descobriu que a mulher não o esperava. Simplesmente deu meia-volta e voltou para o cerco à fortaleza de Wroth. Fê-lo em parte por alívio. Não repreendeu Karin por ter ultrapassado os seus limites. Dissera-lhe, apenas, que mandaria a mulher embora, mas não lhe dera ordens de cuidar disso. A ausência de Sakura, porém, foi uma boa coisa, pois acabaria aborrecido consigo mesmo por causa daquele tolo desejo de estar com ela. Certamente não queria que a mulher soubesse que a desejava. Não se esquecia de como ela era rancorosa.

A vários quilômetros de distância, na fortaleza de Suna, onde Sir Shikamaru era castelão temporário para Sasuke, a sua esposa, Lady Temari, estava lhe contando como ficara chocada pela manhã ao ver o rosto de Sakura Uchiha. Shikamaru, que sabia das dificuldades do seu senhor com Konoha, presumiu corretamente que a dama tivesse resistido ao casamento. Era uma conclusão natural que, se fora espancada, fora-o pelo pai.

Porém a esposa de Shikamaru, que estivera fora vários meses, visitando a família, desconhecia as dificuldades com Konoha. Também pouco conhecia Sasuke Uchiha. O marido gostava dele, mas isso significava apenas que Sir Sasuke era um bom suserano. Nada tinha a ver com o seu caráter. Ela sabia apenas que Sir Sasuke tinha um gênio estourado e concluiu que surrara a esposa. Na sua opinião, Lady Sakura se casara com um homem cruel.

Infelizmente, Sir Shikamaru não desfez o mal-entendido. Apenas resmungou, quando soube do estado de Lady Sakura. Para falar a verdade, nem estava prestando muita atenção. A sua esposa contou a história no dia seguinte para Lady Bertha, que estava hospedada na cidade de Suna, e daí em diante a história logo se espalhou.

Não demorou muito para que se estabelecesse um debate, e muitos maridos e mulheres, assim como os servos de Suna, Kenil, Blythe e Oto, discutiram o assunto nas semanas seguintes. Os homens conheciam o seu senhor e tomaram o seu partido. As mulheres não o conheciam, e achavam que os homens sempre se defendiam uns aos outros, cegamente, apesar de todas as evidências, portanto se apegaram ao seu ponto de vista e tiveram muita pena da dama em questão.

Os servos, que adoravam um mexerico, simplesmente tomaram dois partidos, os homens pelo homem e as mulheres pela mulher. E, sem que se soubesse, a questão contribuiu muito para conquistar a lealdade do povo de Oto para os novos amo e ama.

Lady Karin ficou furiosa quando soube dos mexericos, não porque falavam mal do seu amante, mas porque a mulher do qual sentiam pena era Lady Sakura, e isso não ajudaria Sasuke a esquecê-la. Talvez até a trouxesse de novo para Oto para acabar com o falatório.

Na verdade, Sasuke não tomara conhecimento do que estava sendo dito a seu respeito, nas semanas que se seguiram ao casamento. Os seus homens não gostariam que ele soubesse dos mexericos. Até Juugo se esforçou para escondê-los de Sasuke, conhecendo o seu gênio como conhecia.

Dentro em pouco, Sasuke se perguntou por que os seus homens agiam de modo tão estranho, calando as conversas quando se aproximava, gritando imprecações para as esposas na sua presença. E, maldição, nunca vira tantas mulheres irritadas. Toda mulher com que se deparava estava amuada.

Sasuke, porém, tinha muitas outras coisas em que pensar, para se preocupar com as esquisitices das mulheres e dos servos. Continuou acampado do lado de fora da fortaleza de Wrothe durante várias semanas, tratando dos termos da rendição.

Sim, tinha muito em que pensar. No entanto, invadindo os seus pensamentos com frequência alarmante, vinham imagens de um corpo pequeno com curvas macias e suspiros sussurrantes. Lady Sakura, sua esposa de pouco, não fora esquecida, quer ele o desejasse ou não.

**.**

**N/T:**

Galera, eu demorei esses dias para postar por causa da escola (provas Ç_Ç)... Mas provavelmente vai ter capítulo novo nesse final de semana :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**.**

TODAS AS preces de Sakura tinham sido atendidas. O marido fora esquecido. Era dona da sua vida de novo. Nenhum intendente fora enviado a Konoha para lhe dizer que agora um homem governava a sua vida. Preparara-se com todo o cuidado para um intendente, abandonando todos os seus esconderijos para que este não a acusasse de ocultar algo do seu senhor. Estava tudo em ordem. Mas não chegou ninguém e ela parou de esperar qualquer pessoa.

Também não precisava se preocupar com as incursões do intendente de Kaory. Tinha liberdade, independência e paz.

Não há, porém, bem que sempre dure. Certa tarde, trabalhando no jardim, escutou o grito de "pare" vindo do portão, mas prestou pouca atenção. Sir Kakashi estava ausente, deixando um dos soldados encarregado de defender a fortaleza. O homem levava muito a sério as suas responsabilidades, mandando que o vigia do portão fizesse parar qualquer um que quisesse entrar na fortaleza, quer fosse ou não um rosto conhecido.

Sakura continuou a encher a sua cesta com partes do sabugueiro. A colheita serviria para fazer tintas para o tear, pretas da casca e da raiz, verde das folhas. Os tons de lilás azulado até roxo teriam que esperar até as bagas amadurecerem no outono.

Uma segunda cesta, que fora colhida antes, continha ervas e flores para remédios e culinária: chicória, endiva, ligústica, manjerona, hortelã e gatária, papoulas brancas, alecrim, e as pétalas de cravos-de-defunto e violetas. Sakura não confiava em mais ninguém para colher as ervas, pois era muito fácil um criado confundir uma erva com outra e colher algo venenoso para uma salada.

O ruído de cavalos cruzando os portões fez com que se perguntasse quem poderia estar visitando Konoha, pois Sir Kakashi só era esperado à noite. Cavalos significavam convidados ou um rico mercador, e era raro uns ou outro virem a uma fortaleza tão pequena quanto a sua.

Debruçou-se sobre o muro baixo do jardim para investigar e enxergou um homem usando as cores do Lobo Negro sobre a armadura. Estava desmontando de um imenso corcel negro. Havia dois soldados com ele.

Afastou-se da parede antes que pudesse ser vista. Em pânico, perguntou-se por que o marido estaria ali. Estava aprisionada ali no jardim, pois ele a enxergaria se saísse.

Sendo assim, resolveu ficar escondida até ele se retirar, o dia todo, se preciso. Dirigiu-se, então, a outra ponta do jardim e se ajoelhou atrás de uns loureiros, rezando para que Sasuke fosse embora e não a forçasse a encontrá-lo. Porém, aparentemente ninguém lá no alto estava inclinado a atender a um pedido tão insignificante, pois dali a momentos ela ouviu alguém entrando no jardim. Em vez de ter que enfrentar o embaraço de ser vista escondendo-se, tomou coragem e ficou de pé.

Teve sorte. Viu-o primeiro. Seu velho traje verde se fundia bem com o ambiente, e além disso Sasuke olhava para o outro lado do jardim. Ela até mesmo teve um momento para se compor antes que ele se virasse.

Ela se encolheu. Além de estar com medo, sabia que estava com uma aparência horrível. Usava roupas de trabalho e as longas tranças estavam enroladas numa rede de cabelo para evitar que roçassem no chão quando se inclinava. Até mesmo a faixa que prendia a rede na testa era apenas uma tira de couro gasto. Estava com a pior das aparências e encarando um homem que a apavorava.

Quando Sasuke não avistou a esposa imediatamente, disse a si mesmo para dar meia-volta e ir embora. Não tinha nenhum bom motivo para ter vindo. Fora um impulso que o trouxera, e podia apenas culpar o cansaço mental e físico por fazer com que agisse sem pensar. Dormira mal a semana passada inteira. Mas poderia dizer à esposa que ansiava pela sua companhia? Que sentia saudades dela? Que queria ver como estava passando? Era melhor que ela achasse que não se importava. No entanto, lá estava ele, ignorando isso e procurando-a.

O melhor, para ambos, seria que a visse descoberta e finalmente revelada. Não era absurdo esperar que tal acontecesse. Ela estava no meio do seu povo, aqui, e provavelmente não se esconderia. Isso acabaria com o mistério e acabaria, também, com o desejo que sentia.

Com essa esperança, virou-se, fazendo uma última tentativa para encontrar a esposa onde a criada dissera que a encontraria. Desta vez, viu uma garota que não percebera antes, pois as suas roupas eram quase da cor da folhagem. A dama não era a sua esposa. Santo Deus, quem dera que fosse! Pois, quando se aproximou, e a viu melhor, ficou aturdido com a sua notável beleza.

Nunca vira pele tão clara, lábios tão rosados e delicados, narizinho tão reto e queixo docemente oval. Ela possuía, não as faces rosadas das moças inglesas, ou a beleza morena das francesas, mas uma pele de marfim, de pérola, sem uma só marca a perturbar-lhe a superfície macia. Longos cílios rosados lhe escondiam os olhos baixos, e ele desejou ver-lhes a cor.

Parecia incapaz de falar, de dizer alguma coisa para fazer com que ela o olhasse. Só sabia ficar ali parado, fitando-a feito um idiota.

Quem era ela, essa jovem primorosa? Não tinha postura de criada. Sem dúvida, tinha idade suficiente para ser casada. Seria dama de companhia da sua esposa? Que coisa horrível, a sua esposa pavorosa a conviver com uma beldade daquelas!

A moça começou a ficar nervosa, retorcendo os dedos, e Sasuke se deu conta de que a estava deixando sem jeito. Será que sabia quem ele era? Se sabia, então se dava conta de que estava sujeita à sua vontade, porque a esposa dele era a sua senhora feudal. Tudo o que estava sentindo por ela se aguçou com aquele pensamento e ele soube o quanto a queria. Santo Deus, essa moça fazia com que ele esquecesse os seus escrúpulos!

- Tranquilize-se, minha flor - disse Sasuke gentilmente. - Não vou lhe fazer mal.

- Não?

Ele gostou da sua voz, suave e sussurrante.

- Dei-lhe motivo para me temer?

Ela finalmente ergueu os olhos para ele, depois abaixou-os rapidamente. Sakura se esquecera de como ele era lindo. Com o elmo na mão, o cabelo negro rebelde, enroscando-se com a pele do pescoço, dava-lhe uma aparência juvenil que contrastava com o resto do corpo possante. O seu silêncio a enervara, mas a voz gentil era igualmente assustadora, de certa forma.

- O seu silêncio demorado foi desconcertante.

- Perdoe-me, minha senhora. Deliberei por muito tempo, me perguntando por que nome chamá-la.

- Eu tenho um nome, mas se o senhor desejar escolher outro, é sua prerrogativa.

- Minha senhora me entende mal. Quero chamá-la pelo seu nome de verdade... se me disser qual é.

Os olhos de Sakura se dilataram e nele se fixaram.

- Quer que eu lhe diga o meu nome?

Com paciência, ele respondeu:

- Sim, isso seria útil.

Ela franziu a testa. Seria este um jogo que o divertia? Não, não acreditava que ele se divertisse daquela forma. Isso, porém só deixava uma outra possibilidade. Era tão insignificante, que ele realmente esquecera seu nome!

Esticou-se até onde a sua altura o permitia.

- Que importância tem um nome?

Sasuke ficou espantado ao ver que os lindos olhos verde prateados ficaram turbulentos. Ele a irritara, de alguma forma. Bem, se queria manter secreta a sua identidade, era problema dela.

- Na verdade, "pequena flor" servirá tão bem quanto outro qualquer - disse, amavelmente, aproximando-se mais. - Quero discutir uma coisa com você num lugar mais reservado - prosseguiu, brandamente.

- Reservado? - Ela recuou e olhou ao seu redor, imaginando o quanto mais reservado ele queria que fosse. - Onde... onde deseja ir?

- Onde você dorme, pequena flor.

Não havia necessidade de ser mais explícito. Ela ficou mortificada com o rubor revelador que se espalhou pelo seu rosto. Jamais esperara que voltasse para vê-la por _esse _motivo. Karin dissera que não a incomodaria sob esse aspecto e acreditara nela. O horrível era que não podia se recusar ao marido.

- Queira... queira me acompanhar, meu senhor.

Teve dificuldade em pronunciar as palavras, e mais ainda em caminhar. As pernas pareciam de chumbo, as lágrimas ameaçavam brotar. A despeito de toda aquela gentileza, desconfiava de algum motivo cruel para o seu desejo de levá-la para a cama. Na noite de núpcias ele estava bêbado, talvez bêbado demais para se lembrar da vingança que lhe queria impor. Viera agora para castigá-la? Ela não suplicaria misericórdia. _Não o _faria.

Sasuke ficou tão surpreso que quase não a seguiu. Aquiescera com muita facilidade. Será que isso significava que fazia isso com frequência? Quem era o marido que se importava tão pouco com ela? Um homem mais velho, ou alguém que desprezava? Mesmo assim, Sasuke a queria, portanto a acompanhou.

Enquanto atravessavam o pátio em direção à parte dianteira do prédio, que levava ao grande salão, Sasuke subitamente se lembrou de onde se encontrava. A esposa estava ali, em alguma parte. Saberia que ele estava ali? Mesmo que soubesse, como podia desistir desta oportunidade? A moça que o conduzia ao seu quarto era primorosa.

Mal reparou no quarto para onde ela o levou, de tão concentrado na moça, quando ela fechou a porta e se voltou lentamente para encará-lo.

- Não suponho que haja realmente algo que queira discutir? - ela perguntou.

Sasuke confundiu o tom esperançoso da sua voz com provocação, e sorriu, abanando a cabeça:

- Venha cá, minha flor.

Sakura detestou o nome ridículo que ele escolhera e esperava poder dizer-lhe isso. Detestava, também, o fato de temê-lo.

Aproximou-se, infeliz, de olhos baixos, e aguardou diante dele. Não sabia exatamente o que esperar... uma bofetada, um comunicado sobre a desgraça que seria o resto da sua vida, uma surra.

O que não esperava era ser tomada suavemente em seus braços, que a estreitaram durante algum tempo. Ficaram desse jeito, e depois ele a pegou e levou para a cama. Deitou-a cuidadosamente, depois sentou-se ao seu lado, correndo o dedo pela face macia.

Seus olhos, como veludo negro, percorreram-na de modo perturbador. Havia uma expressão neles que fez o corpo da moça enrijecer-se e quando inclinou a cabeça para ela, Sakura arquejou. Seus lábios tocaram os dela, e Sakura imaginou mil arquejos aprisionados dentro de si, tentando escapar-lhe pelo ventre, pois essa área ganhou vida, de repente, com as mais estranhas sensações.

A pressão dos lábios dele aumentou gradativamente e, então, a sua boca foi aberta e as línguas se entrelaçaram, e Sakura ficou confusa ao se dar conta de quem estava lhe dando este primeiro beijo.

Sasuke poderia ter adivinhado a sua inexperiência se ela não tivesse seguido tão bem a sua deixa, mas, no íntimo, Sakura sabia que este era o homem a quem não ousava resistir, portanto acompanhou cada atitude dele, o que o fez pensar que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a ela.

Ele se endireitou, a respiração irregular, e soltou-lhe a cinta de couro. Os cordões laterais do seu traje não se abriram com a mesma facilidade e, impaciente, Sasuke tirou o punhal da cintura e cortou as laterais.

O gritinho que ela soltou fê-lo olhar de novo nos seus olhos.

- Não se queixe da minha impaciência, querida, quem a causou foi você. Prometo que os cordões serão substituídos.

Sakura mordeu o lábio. Fazia objeção aos métodos, não aos cordões estragados. Lembrou-se do estupro de Yuka, pois as roupas desta também tinham sido cortadas. O marido não lhe estava oferecendo mais do que um estupro, pois logo levou o punhal aos cordões da sua camisa.

Ela começou a verter lágrimas mudas de vergonha e sofrimento e odiou-o por isso. Jurara que jamais choraria diante dele, e agora...

- Os cordões significavam tanto assim para você, minha flor? - ele sussurrou, o rosto um estudo em contrição. Achava, realmente, que ela se lamentava pelos cordões, e mostrava-se pesaroso. O que poderia pensar duma coisa dessas?

- Tenho... tenho uma centena de cordões para substituí-los, meu senhor, mas nunca ninguém cortou as minhas roupas no corpo.

- Ah, então, eu realmente errei. Você ficaria satisfeita se fizesse o mesmo comigo?

Sakura fitou, de olhos arregalados, a afiada lâmina que ele _lhe _colocou na mão.

- Está brincando, meu senhor. Eu não poderia cortar a sua cota de malha.

- Terá que me ajudar a retirá-la, mas o resto pode fazer em pedaços, se isso detiver as suas lágrimas.

A idéia de cortar-lhe as roupas, com a sua permissão, era tão ridícula que um ligeiro sorriso assomou aos lábios de Sakura.

- Se pudesse achar, aqui, roupas para substituir as suas eu o faria, mas não temos, aqui, ninguém do seu tamanho, e eu não gostaria de mandá-lo embora, coberto apenas com a cota de malha. Mas gostaria de saber como explicaria isso aos seus homens - disse ela, com uma risada.

Sasuke riu com ela. Não estava acostumado a lágrimas na cama, nem tampouco ao humor, e ficou encantado, especialmente porque vinha da parte desta moça tímida.

- Quanto a isso - disse Sasuke, abrindo um sorriso - eu teria dito a verdade... que uma moça atrevida ficou tão doida por mim que...

- Mentiras! - arquejou Sakura, soltando uma risadinha. - Diria mesmo uma coisa tão terrível?

- Meus homens acreditariam, após verem meus joelhos aparecendo sob esta armadura pesada - disse ele.

- Então ainda bem que recuso a oferta de usar o punhal.

- Ainda bem, realmente. E agora, que tal me ajudar a retirar essas roupas?

Sakura concordou, grata pela oportunidade de passar para trás dele, onde não pudesse vê-la. Quase a fizera esquecer que estava nua, mas o seu estado vulnerável a fazia sentir-se ainda mais embaraça da, ao se dar conta de que em pouco ele também estaria nu.

O que confundia Sakura era um estranho sentimento de aceitação. O medo que sentia dele se fora, dispersado pelas palavras bondosas e pelas brincadeiras. Parou um momento para suplicar mudamente a Deus que isto não fosse um truque cruel.

- Não seria mais fácil você ficar diante de mim, querida? - indagou Sasuke, retirando o cinto e a espada e pousando-os no chão. Ergueu a pesada cota de malha comprida até a cintura.

- Não, meu senhor. - Sakura segurou a armadura. - Não tenho altura para conseguir tirá-la, nem com o senhor sentado.

Era verdade, pois ajudara Sir Kakashi várias vezes e, em todas, ele fora forçado a se ajoelhar, enquanto ela subia num banquinho para erguer a armadura acima da sua cabeça. Mas, mesmo de joelhos às costas de Sasuke, estava tendo dificuldades; por fim, teve que ficar de pé na cama para terminar a tarefa.

Finalmente, ele ficou nu, e Sakura foi se postar lentamente à sua frente. Perguntou-se se poderia desfazer as tranças para que o cabelo a cobrisse como um manto, mas duvidara que ele tivesse paciência para esperar. Ele estava se deleitando com a timidez da moça, e estendeu as mãos para tocá-la na cintura, depois correu-as lentamente pelos seus flancos, para cima e para baixo, pelos quadris suavemente arredondados, pelos seios fartos.

Ela mordia o lábio inferior de modo cativante, a testa ligeiramente franzida. Tentava manter a cabeça baixa, mortificada demais para fitá-lo nos olhos. Ele inclinou a cabeça e seus lábios se grudaram na perfeição alta e pontuda de um mamilo, a língua correndo sobre a pele macia como seda. Ele a ouviu arquejar, e neste momento ouviu-se uma única batida.

A porta se abriu e Shizune entrou no quarto.

- Sakura, eu... Ah! Ah, meu senhor, me perdoe! – Shizune ficou escarlate. - Sakura, eu... eu não... ah, não tem pressa... Shizune recuou porta afora o mais rápido que pôde.

O primeiro impulso de Sakura foi achar graça, e o teria feito, se não fosse pela expressão do marido. Estava com um ar tão perplexo.

- Não deve ligar para a minha tia - disse ela. - Partilha o quarto comigo e...

Ele não tirou os olhos de seu rosto. A expressão também não mudou.

- Lady Sakura?

Era uma pergunta.

Ela se afastou bruscamente dele.

- Com que então, agora, se lembra do meu nome - disse ela com amargura. - Não é consolador que fosse preciso lembrar-lhe antes...

O rosto dele se retesou, mas ela não saberia dizer se era ou não de raiva.

- Você é minha esposa?

Também era uma pergunta.

- Claro que sou. Quem mais...

O Lobo Negro caiu na cama rindo, rindo tanto que chegava a se contorcer. Sakura o fitava, incrédula, até que tudo se encaixou na sua cabeça. Quem mais pensara que ela fosse? Para ele não tinha importância.

Ah, que vergonha, que vergonha! Ele não estivera fazendo amor com a esposa, mas com uma desconhecida que encontrara no jardim. Não admira que não soubesse o seu nome, pensara nunca tê-la visto antes. Mas fazer tal coisa nos domínios dela, onde sabia que a sua mulher ficaria sabendo, onde o povo dela veria o pouco respeito que lhe dedicava!

Sakura se afastou da cama e abriu a sua arca de roupas, apanhando a primeira coisa em que tocou, uma camisa de linho curta. Vestida, voltou para a cama onde o marido ainda se torcia de rir. Calmamente, ela pegou um travesseiro e começou a bater-lhe até que finalmente chamou a sua atenção.

- Pare, minha senhora. Já entendi o que quer dizer - disse ele, soltando uma risada abafada.

- Então, quer fazer a gentileza de levar o seu bom humor para outro lugar? Depressa, antes que eu perca a pouca paciência que me resta.

Sasuke sentou na cama e estendeu as mãos para ela, parando de rir quando ela se afastou.

- Vamos, Sakura, não pode me culpar se estou encantado por ter uma bela mulher.

- Santa Maria, me ajude - aludiu Sakura. Olhos de jade congelada faiscaram na direção dele. - Meu senhor, estou vendo que não fui bastante clara. Quero que se retire... agora!

Sasuke não se mexeu.

- Você está com raiva.

- Estou.

- Não posso culpá-la.

- Quanta gentileza da sua parte.

Ele abriu um sorriso.

- Não gaste assim a sua fúria, querida. Nada houve de mal. Graças à sua tia, evitou-se um mal-entendido.

- Deixe-me entendê-lo corretamente, Sir Sasuke - disse Sakura, furiosa. - Está dizendo que, se tivesse feito amor comigo, acreditando que eu era uma desconhecida, não teria passado de um _mal-entendido?_

- Mas você é a minha esposa, não uma desconhecida. Entende o meu raciocínio?

- O que eu entendo, meu senhor, é que você é um devasso da pior espécie! - Os olhos dele se estreitaram, mas Sakura estava tão furiosa que não conseguia parar. - Eu fico a par de tudo o que acontece aqui. Teria sabido da sua transgressão antes mesmo de ter terminado com a moça. Não se engane comigo. Pouco me importo quantas mulheres tenha, mas se possuir uma de Konoha, então eu e todos aqui ficaremos sabendo. Não admito que o meu povo se apiade de mim por causa do meu marido terrível.

- Já acabou, madame?

Sakura engoliu em seco, sabendo que fora longe demais.

- Já - murmurou, olhando para o chão.

- A única coisa que importa é que é minha mulher. Isso quer dizer que me pertence, para que eu faça com a senhora o que me aprouver. Nega esta verdade?

Desgraçadamente teve que concordar.

- Não.

- Então, não volte a se esquecer que a senhora tem que prestar contas a mim, não eu à senhora.

Ele pegou as suas coisas e saiu. Quando a porta se fechou, ela soltou a respiração que estava prendendo. Nenhuma surra pelo seu atrevimento, apenas uma advertência. Mas uma advertência desprezível... da parte de um homem desprezível.

**.**

**N/T:**

Esse capítulo foi bem "tenso" \O/


	13. Chapter 13

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**.**

INO HESITOU diante da porta de sua ama, temendo a notícia que tinha para lhe dar. Sabia que Sir Sasuke havia estado ali na véspera, e que fora embora de péssimo humor. A sua ama ficara abatida o resto do dia, e agora o pior de tudo resultara daquele encontro.

O céu ainda estava dominado pela bruma violácea que precede a aurora, quando a tropa de homens chegou ao portão pedindo para entrar. Nem mesmo os criados da cozinha se tinham levantado, tão cedo que era. A comoção causou um chamado às armas, que acabou sendo desnecessário. Os gritos belicosos foram resultantes de um engano. O vigia noturno era de Konoha, recrutado da aldeia, e falava apenas inglês. Os homens de armas junto ao portão eram recém-chegados da França e não entendiam inglês. Os cavaleiros esperavam lá atrás e não escutaram o diálogo. Estava tudo caótico até Sir Kakashi chegar e contornar a situação.

Os soldados montados esperavam no pátio e os quatros cavaleiros que os acompanhavam foram levados ao salão. Ino recebeu ordem de ir despertar a sua senhora. Sir Kakashi fechou a cara para ela por hesitar diante da porta, mas, ah, meu Deus, não queria ser a portadora da notícia!

- Ino!

Ela lançou a Sir Kakashi um olhar injuriado antes de abrir a porta e entrar no quarto às escuras. Acendeu uma vela procurando ganhar tempo.

- Ainda não quero levantar, Ino - murmurou Sakura, cheia de sono, quando a luz a despertou.

- Sir Kakashi me mandou, senhora, para lhe dizer que há homens aqui, homens do seu marido, à espera. Eles... eles dizem que tem que ir com eles para Oto.

Silêncio no leito. Depois um débil sussurro.

- Por quê?

- Eles não quiseram dizer - admitiu Ino.

- Me dê o meu roupão. Depressa!

Ino fez o que lhe mandaram, sem se dar conta de que Sakura pretendia sair do quarto vestida daquele jeito.

- Minha senhora!

Sakura só parou quando viu os quatro cavaleiros ao pé da lareira com Sir Kakashi, e então teve vontade de fugir, correndo, antes que a vissem. Esperava apenas soldados, criados de quem podia exigir respostas. Mas os cavaleiros do Lobo Negro não se intimidariam. Por que eram em número de quatro? Esperavam problemas... da parte dela?

Não foi fácil forçar-se a se adiantar pelo salão, mas ela o fez.

- Estão aqui por ordem de Sasuke Uchiha?

A sua pergunta foi recebida com o silêncio. Três dos cavaleiros chegaram a se virar. O quarto, o homem que ela sabia ser Sir Juugo, fechou a cara para ela. Sakura voltou os olhos assustados para Sir Kakashi, que perdeu a paciência.

- Vocês responderão à minha senhora ou ela não deixará Konoha!

- Sua _senhora? _- ecoou Sir Juugo, e os quatro cavaleiros a olharam com um misto de surpresa e embaraço. Sakura, porém, ficou ainda mais embaraçada, dando-se conta de que eles não tinham percebido quem era, por sua culpa, vestida daquele jeito, com os cabelos descobertos.

- Perdoe-nos, Lady Sakura - começou um dos homens mais novos. - Mas não tínhamos percebido...

Ela fez um gesto com a mão.

- Eu sei. Devem desculpar-me por não os receber vestida adequadamente. O senhor é...

- Hyuuga Neji.

Apresentou-lhe rapidamente os outros cavaleiros. Neji era um belo rapaz de cabelos negros compridos e olhos pérolados que a admiravam abertamente. Sir Kiba era ainda mais jovem, com um sorriso devastador, cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Tinha a pele de um tom azeitonado contrastante, e era tão lindo que parecia quase angelical.

Sir Huy era o oposto. Exibia o rosto tão marcado em combate que despertava piedade, mas seus olhos cor de violeta eram lindíssimos. Ele a fitou friamente e ela se perguntou por quê.

Juugo de la Mare era o mais velho dos quatro, quase da idade de Kakashi. Tinha cabelos claros e parecia estar achando algo muito divertido. Seus olhos castanhos só faltavam dançar de riso, e Sakura teve que se controlar para não perguntar o que era tão engraçado.

Sir Hyuuga disse-lhe que o marido os encarregara de acompanhá-la em segurança até Oto. Ela esperou, prendendo a respiração, que dissesse mais, porém nada se ouviu.

- Ele não disse mais nada? - indagou, perplexa e temerosa.

- Somente que deve levar consigo tudo o que lhe pertence, em termos de roupas e artigos pessoais, portanto presume-se que deverá residir em Oto.

Ela quase desmaiou. Outrora estivera resignada a morar em Oto, resignada a sofrer lá, mas, então, foi devolvida a Konoha, e tudo ficou certo novamente. Agora, ao que parecia, tudo estava perdido.

- Vai levar algum tempo para arrumar tudo - Sakura se ouviu dizendo com voz apática.

- É por isso que chegamos tão cedo - replicou Sir Juugo, alegremente. - Mas apresse-se o mais que puder, minha senhora.

Apressar-se para o que a esperava? _Não __se __demore, ou começará __a __chorar._

Disse para Sir Kakashi:

- Atenda-os no que precisarem e, depois, me mande todos os criados que puder reunir.

Com um aceno de cabeça para os quatro cavaleiros, Sakura retornou ao seu quarto. Pelo restante da manhã, quando não se permitia pensar, conseguia dar ordens enérgicas sobre a arrumação das malas. Quando pensava, virava um monte de nervos trêmulos, e era acometida de lágrimas que não conseguia conter.

A confusão a atormentava. Mesmo a contragosto, começara a relaxar com Sasuke, a gostar da sua companhia. Por isso ficara tão arrasada ao ver a sua insensibilidade retornando. Não precisava ser encantador, e sabia disso, não precisava conquistar a esposa na cama. Precisava apenas ordenar-lhe que fosse para a cama. Ela pensara que poderia suportar isso, se necessário, mas como poderia, detestando-o? Desprezava especialmente a sua bela aparência, que era como o farol de um demônio, atraindo-a mesmo a contragosto.

Que esperança tinha de não ser dilacerada pelas emoções conflitantes que ele lhe despertava?

**.**

**N/T:**

Capítulo curtinho ... Ç_Ç


	14. Chapter 14

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**.**

ERA TARDE da noite quando Sasuke voltou a Oto, vindo do cerco de Wroth. Estivera brevemente em Oto na véspera, depois de sair de Konoha, mas se demorara apenas o suficiente para falar com Lady Karin.

Agora Sasuke nem tinha vontade de pensar naquele encontro, que fora de mal a pior. Ele dissera a Karin que tinha que voltar para a corte e por que, mas ela caíra no choro e lhe suplicara para não mandá-la embora.

As lágrimas serviram apenas para irritá-lo. Afinal, nunca se falara de amor entre ambos. Porém, entendeu o seu estado emocional quando lhe confessou que estava grávida. Não era uma notícia agradável, mas Sasuke não podia fazer outra coisa que não permitir-lhe que ficasse até a criança nascer. Ela concordara em deixar a criança e seguir o seu caminho; concordara muito alegremente, na verdade. Prometera não se meter na sua vida, não criar dificuldades para ele e a esposa.

Ele queria que ela passasse a gravidez noutro lugar.

- Seria melhor você ficar noutra de minhas fortalezas - ele lhe disse. - Suna tem boas acomodações.

- Mas por que, meu senhor? Sua mulher nada sabe a nosso respeito. Pensa que sou sua pupila.

- Mesmo assim...

- Não, por favor. - Karin voltou a chorar. - Não suportaria ter que ir morar com estranhos agora. E a sua mulher vai ficar contente com a minha presença, juro. Sir Suigetsu não é casado. Não há outra mulher aqui para fazer companhia a Lady Sakura. Por favor, meu senhor.

Deveria ter recusado, mas não o fez. Devia àquela mulher cuidar do seu conforto durante a gravidez, e como não conseguia enxergar nenhum mal naquilo, concordou.

Agora, entrando na fortaleza, atormentava-o a vaga sensação de desconforto, que não conseguia explicar. Ela foi esquecida quando avistou Juugo, sentado sozinho ao pé da grande lareira, na outra extremidade do salão. Sabia que estaria acordado esperando por ele.

Não havia muitos outros ainda de pé. Os criados haviam espalhado as suas enxergas ao longo das paredes e a maioria dormia a sono solto. Alguns soldados postaram-se ao pé da lareira menor, rindo baixinho. Os únicos candelabros de parede que ainda estavam acesos eram os que ficavam próximo da escada que conduzia ao andar superior; o salão era tão grande que lançavam pouca luz. Os dois fogos também não ofereciam muita claridade. Eram pouco atiçados nas noites quentes.

Juugo só cumprimentou Sasuke quando este se acomodou à cadeira de espaldar alto ao seu lado. Os olhos que o homem mais velho fixou em Sasuke poderiam estar fitando um pontinho de pó, pelo interesse que demonstravam. Então era assim que ia ser, é? Juugo nunca era mais irritante do que quando saboreava um triunfo. Não se vangloriava ou tripudiava, mas forçava comentários com o seu silêncio.

- Presumo, pelo seu silêncio, que não teve dificuldade em cumprir minhas ordens. Ela está aqui?

- Está.

Só agora Sasuke estava se dando conta do quanto estava tenso.

- Teve alguma dificuldade?

- Houve um momento em que o vassalo dela quase puxou a espada para nós, mas...

Juugo soltou uma risadinha abafada ante a expressão de Sasuke.

- Ela...

- De maneira alguma - disse Juugo rapidamente. - O vassalo se ofendeu com a falta de respeito que demonstramos para com a sua senhora. Foi um engano natural. Não sabíamos quem era, quando se aproximou de nós... algo que estou certo você poderá entender.

Era uma censura não muito sutil por Sasuke não os ter avisado do que iriam encontrar. Imaginou a surpresa de Juugo ao ver Lady Sakura pela primeira vez. Sem dúvida fora tão grande quanto a dele próprio.

- Qual foi a reação dela?

- Não sorriu nem pareceu satisfeita em nos ver, se é o que quer saber. Queria apenas a confirmação de que era por ordem sua a mudança para cá. Depois disso, não demorou a se aprontar.

- E aqui?

- Seja mais específico - replicou Juugo, inocentemente.

- Por quê? Você conhece cada pensamento meu, às vezes até antes que eu o tenha - retrucou Sasuke. - Não me faça ir à caça do que quero saber.

Juugo soltou outra risadinha abafada.

- Não há muito que contar. Acho que esperava vê-lo aqui ao chegar. Como não o viu, retirou-se para o seu quarto e não apareceu mais. As duas criadas que trouxe também estão lá. E quanto a Komoy? Terá que partilhar a antecâmara com as duas criadas?

- Deixei-o em Wroth. Não... - respondeu Sasuke, pensativo - acho que, daqui por diante, não vou querer ninguém dormindo tão perto. Existem muitos locais para se dormir nesta fortaleza.

Juugo abriu um sorriso.

- Naturalmente.

Depois que passaram mais meia hora pilheriando, Sasuke começou a subir a escada estreita que levava ao seu aposento no segundo andar. Encontrou realmente as duas aias dormindo na antecâmara. Uma delas chegara a colocar a sua enxerga diretamente diante da porta, e quando a abriu, ela acordou com um gritinho. Este despertou a outra aia e, dali a um momento, a porta interna que levava ao quarto foi escancarada pela sua esposa, que ficou ali parada agarrando um roupão vestido às pressas.

A luz débil de uma única vela fazia lindas coisas aos planos do rosto de Sakura. Sasuke ficou vários momentos fascinado por ela, antes de se recompor e mandar bruscamente que as aias se retirassem.

- Quando eu me ausentar, vocês podem dormir aqui, se for o desejo de minha senhora, mas não quando estiver na fortaleza. Vocês podem voltar de manhã para ajudá-la, mas só entrarão se forem chamadas. Não preciso que ninguém me desperte. Se eu não tiver levantado, não importa o adiantado da hora, não quero ser perturbado. Está claro?

Ino e Mary, a aia mais velha, olharam ambas, primeiro, para Sakura. Ante o seu aceno de cabeça, acenaram para o seu marido. Ele podia ter ficado furioso com aquilo, mas na verdade achou graça, embora cuidasse de não deixar transparecer na fisionomia.

- Podem descer. Sir Juugo lhes mostrará os alojamentos das mulheres.

Quando entrou no quarto propriamente dito, disse:

- Foi gentil de sua parte voltar tão rapidamente para Oto.

- Eu tinha escolha, meu senhor?

- Não, mas poderia ter pensado em centenas de coisas para protelar a chegada. Estou satisfeito em que não o tenha feito. - Ela não se afastara da porta. - Feche a porta, Sakura, e entre.

Ela não gostava que usasse o seu nome com tanta facilidade, nem confiava naquela calma. Fechou a porta com vagar e voltou, relutante, para dentro do quarto, indo diretamente até a arca ao pé da cama onde encontrou um cinto para o roupão.

Sasuke suspirou quando ela terminou de atar o cinto, mas não fez menção de se dirigir para ele.

- Será sempre assim? - perguntou, desafivelando a espada e deixando-a de lado. - Terei sempre que pedir a sua ajuda?

Sakura enrubesceu. Ele tinha razão, é claro. Não deveria ter que lhe pedir coisa alguma. O dever da esposa era prever todas as necessidades do marido.

No entanto, ela não se adiantou, pois a situação fê-la lembrar-se de que não era uma esposa comum. Porque apenas certas coisas aplicavam-se a ela como esposa, quando as mais importantes não se aplicavam?

- Não sou escudeiro, meu senhor.

Ele enrijeceu, olhando-a cuidadosamente.

- Recusa-se a me ajudar?

Sakura estremeceu. Não ousava desafiá-lo abertamente, mas...

- Aqui há criados.

- E prefere cansar-se simplesmente indo acordar um deles, em vez de se aproximar de mim? Já é tarde, mulher. Estão todos deitados, menos você e eu.

- Eu... como queira, meu senhor.

Ela forçou os pés a se moverem, dizendo a si mesma que, pelo menos, deixara que visse a sua relutância, quer isso o enfurecesse ou não.

Sasuke começou a sentar num banquinho, mas ela disse:

- Vou precisar subir nele.

O banquinho media apenas 6O centímetros. Sasuke olhou-o com ceticismo.

- Não foi feito para que nele se subisse.

- Já fiz isso para Sir Kakashi - insistiu, trepando no banquinho.

- Vai cair - ele avisou, e ela respondeu desdenhosa:

- Não vou.

- Esqueço como você é miudinha - desculpou-se, ajoelhando-se.

Como a voz era rouca, uma carícia. Erguia os olhos para ela, e Sakura se recusou a olhá-lo nos olhos. Inclinou-se rapidamente para agarrar a barra da comprida cota de malha. Quanto mais cedo terminasse...

Acabara de tirar-lhe a armadura pela cabeça, mas esquecera como a cota de malha era muito mais pesada do que as de Sir Kakashi. O último puxão a jogou para trás, a cota de malha ainda nas mãos, o peso desequilibrando-a.

- Largue-a.

Ela largou e ele a agarrou.

- Acho que esta tarefa não combina com você - declarou ele.

- Ponha-me no chão.

O terror que sentia por estar em seus braços tornou-lhe a voz excessivamente áspera. Ele deixou os pés de Sakura tocarem o chão, depois soltou-a de vez, e ela imediatamente correu para o leito e cerrou o cortinado.

Sasuke pegou o banquinho e sentou-se, olhando pensativamente para a cama. A sua mulherzinha não ia ceder. Ele imaginara que a advertência da véspera dera-lhe novo incentivo, mas aparentemente apenas piorara as coisas. Correu os dedos pela cabeleira espessa, exasperado. Não soubera o que fazer na véspera, exceto dar-lhe uma amostra do seu gênio, mas não melhorara as coisas, verdade? Não, a raiva não a inspirava. O problema é que ele não tinha certeza se podia controlar o seu gênio.

Ficara mais abalado do que desejava admitir quando afirmara não se importar com quantas mulheres ele tivesse, contanto que não fossem mulheres de Konoha. Ciúmes, podia entender, mas não ligar a mínima?

Como poderia chegar até essa linda jovem, mostrar-lhe que queria recomeçar? Será que não adivinhara quais as suas intenções ao trazê-la para cá?

Sasuke despiu rapidamente o resto de suas roupas. Não apagou a vela nem cerrou a pesada cortina do seu lado da cama, pois isso aprisionaria o leito na escuridão.

Sakura estava de costas para ele. Não se despira e estava enfiada sob as cobertas. Ele as afastou e ergueu-a da cama para sentá-la em seu colo. Ela não emitiu um único som. Ficou abraçando-a como a uma criança, embora Sakura permanecesse rígida e séria.

Abraçou-a durante longo tempo, pensando. Finalmente, indagou:

- Quantos anos você tem, Sakura?

A voz era suave, mas sobressaltara-a no quarto silencioso. Sakura precisou pensar, antes de responder.

- Vivi dezenove anos.

- E eu dez mais do que isso. Acha que sou muito velho para você?

- Eu... suponho que não.

Sasuke quase riu da resposta relutante.

- Então abomina a minha aparência?

- A aparência? Não é tão elegante que a sua pele dourada não... Sakura fechou a boca com força, estupefata. Só faltava dizer-lhe como era bonito!

- Quer me dizer, então, o que tanto lhe desagrada na minha aparência?

Pronto. Ele queria mesmo ouvir. Ela preferia cortar a língua a adular-lhe a vaidade. Se queria elogios, que os fosse buscar alhures... o que sem dúvida fazia com freqüência.

- Ficaria entediado ao ouvir, meu senhor, a lista é tão longa.

Sakura alegrou-se ao ouvi-lo soltar uma risadinha abafada diante de seu gracejo.

- Querida, não há nada em você que me desagrade. Você é um tanto pequenina, mas acho que gosto até mesmo disto.

Ah, mentiras cruéis! Não mandamos embora o que nos agrada.

- O senhor não queria uma esposa.

- Por que diz isso?

- É sinal de um noivo feliz beber até perder a noção das coisas?

- Na verdade - ele disse, sem jeito - relutava em forçar-lhe a minha pessoa, depois que me contaram porque se ocultava atrás do véu.

Sakura ficou surpresa, não surpresa que soubesse que tinha sido espancada... o pai teria sido forçado a admiti-lo... mas surpresa em saber que agira por consideração a ela. Todavia, Sasuke destruiu aquela ilusão num momento, acrescentando:

- E o pouco que eu sabia a seu respeito, antes do casamento, não era lisonjeiro.

- Sei - prosseguiu ela, friamente. - Presumo então, que não era pela minha pessoa que se interessava.

- Poucos casamentos começam de modo diferente.

- Verdade. Mas poucos progridem como o nosso. O senhor não queria uma esposa.

- O que me desagradava, Sakura - disse ele, num rasgo de honestidade - eram os meus motivos para desposá-la. A raiva me levou a propor-lhe casamento e, logo, não havia mais saída. Por outro lado, estava na hora de eu me casar.

Ela não respondeu e Sasuke ficou perplexo. Contara-lhe toda a verdade. O que mais poderia dizer?

Ele lhe ergueu o queixo docemente, para que o fitasse.

- Não basta que, seja qual a razão porque nos casamos, eu agora esteja bem satisfeito?

- Você me mandou embora - respondeu, afinal, com voz fraca, surpreendendo a si mesma.

- Um erro - ele respondeu roucamente, e começou a baixar a cabeça para junto da dela.

- Mas... - Ela estava tão confusa! - Está me dizendo... que é por isso que me trouxe para cá? Para recomeçar?

- É. Sim, é querida.

Sasuke sussurrou a declaração de encontro à sua boca, depois beijou-a. Jamais estivera tão sintonizado numa mulher antes, nem experimentara alívio tão grande quando ela cedera. No momento em que a sentiu relaxar de encontro a ele, começou o assédio para valer. Mas não esqueceu a sua inexperiência, sabendo que tinha que ir devagar.

Sakura foi beijada uma dúzia de maneiras diferentes nos longos minutos que se seguiram, desde mordidinhas suaves a beijos profundos que mexiam com as suas entranhas, fazendo-a girar para cima e para baixo. Num segundo estava tonta, depois sentia apenas uma doce lassidão, depois estava rodopiando de novo, loucamente.

Nem soube dizer quando o seu roupão se desfez, mas teve uma percepção aguda do primeiro toque da mão de Sasuke nos seios nus. Parecia-lhe certo a mão estar ali, pousando nela com a mais leve das pressões. Quando a mão começou a deslizar suavemente, pareceu ficar mais quente. Os mamilos endureceram sob a massagem suave.

Ela se virou, metendo a mão sob as costas de Sasuke, a outra lhe alisando o ombro. Seus dedos se abriram, querendo tocá-lo, excitando-se com a ondulação dos músculos sob a pele, com a sua rigidez. Retribuiu os beijos, exercendo a sua própria pressão, desafiando-o.

Docemente, ele a deitou na cama, ao seu lado, e antes mesmo de a cabeça tocar o travesseiro, a sua boca se tinha grudado num seio de bico róseo, a língua fazendo o que os dedos tinham feito antes.

Ele começou uma exploração meticulosa dos planos macios de sua barriga e coxas, chegando cada vez mais perto ao centro da sua feminilidade, até que um desejo tão grande cresceu dentro de Sakura, que ela arqueou o corpo para encontrar a mão exploradora. Quando ele enterrou os longos dedos no seu calor, ela gemeu, a cabeça jogada para trás. Cerrou os dedos em seus cabelos, apertando-o mais contra si.

Poucos homens jamais trataram uma mulher com tal reverência. As mãos que a tocavam era adoradoras, calmantes e excitantes a um só tempo.

A língua de Sasuke desceu-lhe pelo vale dos seios e sobre a barriga para chegar ao monte de Vênus e prestar-lhe igual homenagem. As mãos abriram-lhe gentilmente as pernas e, depois, os braços se enfiaram sob a parte inferior das costas para erguê-la.

A cabeça caiu para trás e uma exclamação abafada ficou presa em sua garganta quando os lábios dele se enterraram com força em sua barriga. A seguir, apoiou a face em suas coxas durante vários, agônicos momentos. Ela estava quase louca, pronta a suplicar-lhe que a possuísse.

Sasuke, plenamente cônscio do desejo crescente da moça, começou uma lenta ascensão, o corpo deslizando sobre o dela, os pêlos do peito roçando eroticamente nos seios sensíveis, fazendo-a tremer. A sua língua penetrou-lhe na boca e, no mesmo momento, com lentidão enervante, a sua rigidez aveludada penetrou-lhe na quentura até o fundo, até ficar totalmente envolta.

Durante uma eternidade somente a sua boca se moveu, provando-lhe toda a doçura. Mas nada podia desviar a atenção dela do outro calor que a inundava, e quando começou a escapar de dentro de si, ela não pôde evitar um gritinho lamentoso, que logo se transformou numa exclamação de prazer quando o calor retornou. Era a sua dádiva para ela, fazendo com que cada vagarosa estocada fosse tão deliciosamente prolongada.

Depois que o êxtase da moça atingira febril estágio, Sasuke recuou, até que só a sua pontinha latejante ficasse dentro dela. Sakura soltou uma exclamação, suspensa num precipício e, então, deu a estocada funda e derradeira; ela explodiu num êxtase trêmulo, que pulsou pelo seu corpo, cada choque mais extraordinário do que o anterior, até que desmaiou. Mal sentiu o derradeiro e doce beijo pousado em seus lábios.

**.**

**N/T:**

Dei uma passadinha rápida só para postar o cap. espero que gostem :3


	15. Chapter 15

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

.

**CAPÍTULO 15**

.

- MINHA SENHORA?

Sakura abriu os olhos e percebeu-se deitada de barriga para baixo, agarrada ao travesseiro, uma posição incomum na qual jamais dormia. Lembrou-se, então da noite passada e um calor a inundou.

- Minha senhora?

Ino estava parada ao lado da cama, estendendo-lhe o roupão. Sakura soltou um suspiro. Preferia ficar ali deitada, saboreando as suas lembranças, ou encontrar o marido ao seu lado, em vez de Ino. Mas um rápido olhar à sua volta mostrou-lhe que ele se fora.

- Eu dormi demais? - indagou Sakura.

- Não. Agora que _ele _desceu, achei seguro vir acordá-la para a missa - respondeu vivamente.

Sakura abriu um sorriso. Sabia por que Ino estava zangada.

- Se partilho o quarto, tenho que partilhar os hábitos dele. - Mudou de assunto. - Dormiu bem?

- Infelizmente não. As pulgas! - Ino ergueu a voz. - Quase me comeram viva!

Sakura compreendia, pois também ela fora mordida algumas vezes.

- Este lugar é...

Recordava o choque que sentira ontem quando dera a primeira boa olhada no salão.

- Pavoroso - Ino terminou por ela. - As cozinhas e os alojamentos dos criados ainda são piores do que o salão, e tenho medo de chegar perto dos lavatórios. Apenas este quarto é relativamente limpo.

Sakura franziu a testa quando Ino começou a pentear-lhe o cabelo.

- Por que será? É verdade que Oto não teve uma dama a supervisioná-la desde que a mãe de Sai morreu, mas o intendente de Montigny estava à frente. E Lady Karin está aqui agora.

Estremeceu, recordando os insetos que vira nas esteiras do salão, insetos misturados com ossos, comida estragada, até excrementos de cachorro!

- É óbvio que essa nem se incomoda - disse Ino. - E os criados, pelo que vi, não fazem nada a não ser que lhes mandem. Nem ao menos têm vontade de melhorar os seus alojamentos.

- Como pode o meu marido... não o imaginava um homem que vivesse deste jeito.

- Ele raramente fica aqui, minha senhora.

- Como?

- Foi o que TenTen me contou - confiou-lhe Ino. - Um guerreiro, vivendo em acampamentos do exército e coisa parecida... as condições aqui não podem ser muito diferentes.

- Ino, o que você quis dizer com "ele raramente fica aqui"?

- Desde que tomou posse de Oto - lhe disse TenTen - passou a maior parte do tempo fora.

- O que mais TenTen lhe contou? - indagou Sakura, sabendo que Ino guardava muito pouco para si.

- Parece, minha senhora - começou Ino, animada -, que apesar do rei ter-lhe dado Oto inteiro, somente os portões de Oto se abriram para ele sem luta, e isso somente porque Sir Sai fugira e aqui estava na maior confusão. Lembra-se da justa de que ouvimos falar?

- Vagamente - respondeu Sakura, pouco à vontade.

- Bem, foi uma desculpa para reunir os vassalos e castelães num único lugar, para poderem jurar fidelidade ao novo senhor.

- Sei - refletiu Sakura em voz alta. - Em vez de serem chamados um a um. Um homem sozinho poderia recusar-se e, simplesmente, trancar-se em sua fortaleza.

- Foi isso mesmo que TenTen disse - confirmou Ino, orgulhosa de sua ama. - E vieram todos, mas não para jurar! Todos os sete atacaram Sir Sasuke e depois fugiram.

Agora Sakura entendia o que presenciara naquele dia. Ficou enojada que os vassalos de Sir Danzou tivessem se portado de modo tão desprezível, mesmo motivados pelo medo. Sequer deram a Sasuke chance para provar o seu valor.

- O que fez meu marido após o ataque?

- Sitiou as sete fortalezas.

- Como... as sete? Tem homens suficientes para isso?

Ino deu de ombros.

- Quantos homens são necessários para sitiar uma fortaleza? Konoha nunca...

- Eu sei, eu sei - Sakura interrompeu com impaciência, o pensamento alhures. Estava espantada. Era uma tarefa impossível, pois era preciso cercar as sete fortalezas de uma só vez para impedir que uma ajudasse a outra. Isso sem dúvida exigiria milhares de homens. Porém a notícia de uma força tão grande perto de Konoha teria chegado aos seus ouvidos. No entanto, de nada soubera.

- Tem certeza de que ouviu corretamente, Ino? Será que o meu marido não está guerreando apenas com uma das fortalezas de Oto?

- Não, minha senhora. Quatro das fortalezas já foram conquistadas. Wroth agora está sitiada, e as outras também estão cercadas, à espera das ordens dele.

Sakura estava se dando conta do que significava toda essa luta.

- Não verei meu marido com freqüência durante muitos meses, não é?

- Isso deve tranqüilizá-la.

Sakura sorriu consigo mesma quando Ino foi buscar sua veste. A criada acreditava que ela ainda detestava este casamento.

- Ino - pediu - quero usar a minha melhor roupa hoje, a de seda azul que compramos do mercador francês.

- Mas a senhora só a usa em ocasiões especiais. Até se recusou a...

- Eu sei. Eu não achava que o meu casamento era especial o bastante, mas agora quero usá-la.

Ino não discutiu e Sakura ficou estranhamente quieta, enquanto a aia apertava os cordões da chemise azul-escura de mangas compridas. Sobre ela foi posta a _chemise_ cor de vinho de lã espanhola.

Era fendida dos lados para deixar aparecer _a chemise _azul-escura por baixo, e suas mangas de sino eram muito bordadas. A veste era linda, ajustava-se ao corpo seguindo a moda do momento, com bordados em prata na gola alta. A cinta, atada frouxamente na cintura, era feita de fios de prata, e as pontas lhe chegavam aos joelhos.

Sakura soltou a cabeleira cor de rosa que caiu em mechas sobre os seios, como costumavam cair as tranças. Uma faixa de prata cercava-lhe a cabeça, prendendo um pequeno quadrado de linho branco. Completava o traje com sapatos macios de couro usados com meias de lã azuis.

- Pareço uma dama condizente com a posição do meu senhor? - arriscou Sakura com um sorriso.

- Claro que sim.

Ino retribuiu o sorriso, encantada por ter contribuído para tornar a sua ama tão linda.

- Então não nos escondamos mais aqui. Teremos muito a fazer nas próximas semanas, então temos que começar a trabalhar.

Os olhos de Ino se iluminaram quando ela entendeu.

- Me dê permissão, senhora, e farei com que aquelas preguiçosas...

- Vamos com calma - interrompeu Sakura. - Primeiro preciso ter a permissão do meu senhor.

Ino não gostou disso nem um pouco. A sua senhora não dava mais a palavra final; nem tentou ocultar o seu desgosto quando ela e Sakura saíram do quarto.

.

**N/T:**

Desculpem a demora Ç_Ç, provavelmente hoje ainda eu posto o próximo cap.


	16. Chapter 16

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**.**

MAS SAKURA tinha uma surpresa à sua espera. Após sair da pequena capela, onde o sacerdote de Oto rezava várias missas todas as manhãs, deparou com Karin diretamente em seu caminho.

Sakura disfarçou rapidamente a sua surpresa, mas Karin não conseguiu ocultar a sua. Esperava que Sakura fosse atraente, agora que as pisaduras haviam sarado. Por que Sasuke a teria trazido de volta, a não ser que tivesse se agradado dela? Mas esta moça radiosa, com as feições aristocráticas finamente moldadas e a pele translúcida era bela demais. Que homem quereria uma amante, tendo alguém assim como esposa?

Karin entrou em pânico. A sua mentira sobre o bebê havia convencido Sasuke, e ela planejara que, dali a um ou dois meses, após Sakura ter partido, novamente, poderia dizer que perdera a criança. Tudo voltaria a ser como antes, então.

Mas esta esposa não partiria em tão pouco tempo. Ora, a mulher talvez nunca mais voltasse a ser mandada embora. E, com ela aqui, Karin não poderia dizer que perdera a criança, pois seria despachada imediatamente. A sua única chance, agora, era a de engravidar, e rapidamente. E se Sasuke não pudesse ser tentado? Ora, qualquer um que fosse moreno como Sasuke serviria. Sir Suigetsu não tinha os cabelos escuros, mas a cor da pele era a mesma, ou até mesmo aquele belo e jovem cavaleiro, como era mesmo o nome dele? Não importava quem gerasse a criança. Depois de grávida, poderia ganhar tempo, até mesmo convencer Sasuke a sustentá-la e ao filho "dele", indefinidamente.

- Lady Sakura, devo confessar que não a reconheci.

- Muita coisa aconteceu ultimamente - disse Sakura, secamente.

Karin ficou encantada. Ótima. A esposa não estava gostando que a amante ainda morasse aqui. Com alguma ajuda, gostaria ainda menos.

- Peço desculpas por não ter ido recebê-la quando chegou ontem - improvisou Karin rapidamente - mas tinha muito que fazer, arrumando os meus pertences. Sasuke me avisou com pouca antecedência, e tive que fazer a mudança rapidamente. Acredito que sofreu a mesma inconveniência.

Sakura ficou atônita com a mulher. Dizer-lhe descaradamente que acabara de se mudar do quarto de Sasuke, que continuara a compartilhar aquele quarto depois do casamento de Sasuke! É claro que todos os criados sabiam. Como se não bastasse, a mulher estava insinuando que não deixaria Oto, embora Sakura estivesse morando ali. Sakura ficou gelada.

- Vai continuar a morar aqui? - perguntou Sakura incisivamente.

- Mas, senhora, onde mais moraria? - indagou Karin com ar inocente. - Sou pupila de Sasuke...

- Sei o que você é.

- Ah. - Karin deu de ombros. - Tentei dizer a Sasuke que a senhora talvez objetasse, mas ele insistiu em que não havia objeções a fazer. Seria melhor que não contasse a ele que sabe do nosso, bem, está me entendendo? Sasuke não gosta de ciumeiras.

- Ciumeiras!

Sakura se engasgou.

- Já viu o gênio de Sasuke? É terrível de se ver. - O estremecimento de Karin foi bem real. - Tento ficar longe dele quanto tem um ataque de raiva. A senhora também fará o mesmo. Bem, mas isso não tem nada a ver. Não, eu sei que não terá ciúmes. Não me falou que não queria Sasuke?

- E você não me disse que ele não me incomodaria? - retrucou Sakura.

Karin soltou um suspiro.

- Agora está vendo como ele é inconstante. Mas, anime-se, sem dúvida ele mudará de idéia de novo.

Sakura recusou-se a morder a isca.

- Diga-me, quem cuida desta casa?

- Sasuke deixou-a aos meus cuidados, mas é uma tarefa de que eu abriria mão com prazer.

- Abriria?

Karin baixou os olhos.

- Eu disse a Sasuke que gostaria da sua ajuda, mas, ah, ele me disse que não a incomodasse com isso. Disse que não a queria fazendo as coisas igual a Konoha. Não gostou do jeito que a senhora cuidava de Konoha. Ainda deve estar zangado com...

- Sabe onde está o meu marido agora? - interrompeu Sakura.

- Claro. Ele sempre me diz aonde vai. Foi chamado aos estábulos. Algum idiota botou o corcel dele ao lado do seu palafrém e...

Sakura deu as costas a Karin antes que esta terminasse e saiu para o pátio. Ficou ali um momento, deixando o sol quente inundá- la, tentando fingir que toda aquela conversa não ocorrera. Era a mesma coisa que tentar fingir que não estava ali.

**.**

**N/T:**

Tentarei upar a fic o mais rápido possível. Como tem uns capítulos muito pequenos, vou postar dois por vez ;D


	17. Chapter 17

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**.**

ERA UM dia preguiçoso, o sol beijando flores aveludadas, um coro de pássaros cantando, um dia de verão glorioso de brisas cálidas e fragrantes.

Sakura esperou no pátio depois de deixar Karin, escondida, até ver o marido voltar para o salão. Depois que entrou, ela foi até o estábulo ver com seus próprios olhos que a sua dócil égua não fora ferida pelo cavalo de Sasuke. Aliviada, andou pela trilha até chegar ao bosque. Demorou-se ali, esperando encontrar a solidão na floresta.

Encontrou a solidão, mas não foi agradável. Chorou, o que a levou a se aborrecer consigo mesma. Resolveu prosseguir até a aldeia, precisando da distração, mas isso provou ser igualmente perturbador, pois enquanto ela já havia esquecido os problemas que o seu povo causara, os servos de Oto não os haviam esquecido. As mulheres dispensaram-lhe apenas uma ou duas palavrinhas e os homens se afastaram. Ela não se demorou.

No meio da tarde já estava de novo dentro dos muros da fortaleza de Oto, mas ainda não suportaria ver o marido. Localizou a horta, buscando distrair-se mais um pouco. Espantou-se com ela, os legumes e ervas tão cobertos de ervas daninhas que mal podiam ser vistos.

Já era ruim o bastante que Oto fosse imunda, mas uma horta era fonte de alimentos. Produzia especiarias que davam gosto aos pratos mofados do fim do inverno, ervas que curavam e confortavam. Era intolerável encontrar jardim e horta nessas condições.

- Estão lhe procurando, minha senhora.

Sakura rodopiou ao ouvir a vozinha fina. Uma menina de sete ou oito anos estava ajoelhada no chão, retirando as ervas daninhas. Pelo menos _alguém _estava fazendo um esforço.

- Como se chama, menina?

- Moegi.

Sakura deu um sorriso encorajador, pois podia ver que a garotinha estava nervosa.

- Devia ter ajuda nesse trabalho.

- Ah, não, minha senhora. O cozinheiro não gostaria se eu não desse conta do serviço sozinha. Só tenho que colher umas verduras para a salada.

- Verduras? E o cozinheiro lhe disse quais devia colher?

O rostinho mostrou desalento.

- Eu perguntei, mas... mas ele disse qualquer verdura. Fiz alguma coisa errada? Não quis fazer nada errado, minha senhora.

Sakura respondeu meigamente:

- Não, você fez o que lhe mandaram. Há quanto tempo vem ajudando na cozinha, Moegi?

- Não faz muito tempo. Eu estava aprendendo a tecer, mas Lady Karin não gosta de crianças dentro da fortaleza, assim a minha irmã me mandou para a cozinha.

- Então alguém devia ter-lhe ensinado o que colher e o que jogar fora nessa bagunça malcuidada. O que você tem aí eu chamo de "não-presta-para-nada".

Moegi abriu um sorriso.

- Verdade?

- Verdade. - Sakura retribuiu o sorriso. - Deixe-me ver. - Inclinou-se e abriu uma moita de folhagens. - Ah, aqui _há _algo comestível. Estas servirão para a salada.

E começou a encher a sacola da menina com quantas folhas de dente-de-leão pôde achar.

- Volto a encontrá-la num jardim.

As mãos de Sakura se imobilizaram. Até a sua respiração parou.

- Eu falei que estavam procurando a senhora – murmurou Moegi.

Sakura tentou sorrir e fracassou.

- Falou, sim. Volte para a cozinha, Moegi. O cozinheiro terá que se arranjar com o que você tem.

As duas se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, Moegi para passar correndo pelo temido senhor do feudo de Oto e Sakura para encará-lo.

Novamente impressionou-se com a beleza do homem e, por um momento fugaz, todo o resto foi esquecido, enquanto o percorria com os olhos, lentamente. Desde as pernas, de músculos grossos, vestidas com meias finas, até a túnica marrom entremeada de fios dourados, tudo o que ele usava enfatizava o vigor do seu corpo.

Ao fitar aqueles olhos onix, lembrou-se das palavras de Karin. Resolveu que não se rebaixaria fazendo perguntas sobre Karin, ou sobre os motivos de tê-la trazido para cá. Recomeçar, como ele dissera, era obviamente uma mentira. E mais mentiras apenas a confundiriam. Além disso, não queria que pensasse que estava aborrecida por causa de Karin.

- Chama a isto de jardim, meu senhor?

Era um assunto relativamente seguro.

Sasuke correu o mínimo olhar ao seu redor, antes de voltar a se concentrar na linda visão à sua frente.

- E eu lá entendo de jardins e hortas.

- Viu os meus em Konoha.

- Vi? - Ele se adiantou, com um largo sorriso. - Não, pequena flor, vi somente você.

Ela sentiu um tremor na barriga e o rosto ficou rubro e quente como o fogo. Isso não podia continuar, essa complexidade de emoções que era capaz de nela despertar. Tinha que deter este seu efeito sobre ela.

- Chama-me de "pequena flor" para lembrar-me de como poderia ter me envergonhado diante do meu povo?

Sasuke ficou desapontado. Ela estava com raiva. Seus olhos brilhavam como prata polida, as sobrancelhas escuras estavam unidas e os lábios comprimidos numa linha dura. Mais uma vez, a raiva dela fez a sua própria se manifestar.

- Maldição, pensei que isso estava resolvido!

Sakura se crispou, mas não se mexeu. O corpo possante tão perto do seu exalava uma força viril, mas ela ficou firme.

- Meramente questionava o seu motivo para lembrar-me do incidente.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Com que habilidade ela o fazia sentir-se um grosseirão desastrado por atacá-la. Lidar com essa mulher determinada não seria fácil.

Ele alisou a linha rígida dos seus lábios.

- Não percebe o efeito que tem sobre mim, querida? - indagou meigamente. - Eu a vejo e meus pensamentos voam. Se a fiz lembrar de algo desagradável, foi sem intenção, e peço desculpas.

Sakura ficou aturdida. Podia acreditar nele? Estaria brincando, tentando apenas apaziguá-la? Se fosse isso, estava conseguindo, e a sua raiva estava dando lugar, rapidamente, ao nervosismo. Ela baixou os olhos, totalmente confusa e indefesa.

- O senhor estava me procurando. Queria algo de mim?

Ele soltou uma risadinha baixa, maliciosa, e ela recuou.

- Meu senhor...

- Sasuke.

- Eu...

- Sasuke - ele insistiu. - Você é minha mulher e a formalidade é desnecessária quando estamos a sós.

O lembrete também era desnecessário. Como se pudesse esquecer que era sua mulher! E, agora, esperava que lhe dissesse o nome e, dizendo-o, admitisse que era o seu dono.

- Sakura? - A sua voz era rouca. - Ainda é tão tímida?

Podia usar essa desculpa... mas resolveu não ocultar seus sentimentos apenas para deixá-lo de bom humor.

- É mais do que timidez, meu senhor - disse com sincerida de. - Quem sabe com o tempo...

Sasuke suspirou e Sakura sentiu certo triunfo por não ter cedido.

- Tempo eu não tenho - disse ele. - Parto amanhã, não sei quando voltarei, mas, quando o fizer, espero que esteja mais à vontade comigo. Já estamos casados há mais de um mês.

- Mas não estivemos juntos o tempo todo - lembrou ela friamente.

- Mesmo assim, você teve tempo para se adaptar – declarou ele.

- Peço licença para explicar - retrucou, formalmente. – O senhor me mandou embora daqui e eu pensei que não o veria mais. Foi _a isto _que me adaptei, meu senhor.

- Sei! - exclamou ele, como se tomasse conhecimento de algo importante. Sakura ficou sem jeito, quando ele permaneceu calado.

- Meu senhor, ainda não disse por que estava me procurando.

- Tive a ideia ridícula de que seria agradável passar o dia na sua companhia. Onde estava, minha senhora?

Ela começou a entrar em desespero. Tudo ficava pior. Esta raiva contida era pior do que gritos.

- Eu... eu andei até a aldeia.

- Quem a acompanhou?

Santa Maria, ele criaria caso até por isso!

- Deve saber que fui sozinha.

- Se soubesse, madame, não teria perguntado. Sozinha? Não estamos em Konoha, onde podia fazer o que lhe dava vontade.

- Estou plenamente cônscia _dessa _verdade, meu senhor - disse ela com amargura.

Os seus olhos se estreitaram.

- Talvez não se importe a mínima com a sua segurança, mas a senhora agora é minha, e protejo o que é meu. Preciso colocá-la sob guarda constante?

- Não faça isso! - ela arquejou. - Eu... eu sei que agi mal, saindo da fortaleza sem escolta, mas não estava pensando direito. Precisava... de tempo. Não acontecerá novamente, meu senhor - terminou rapidamente, embaraçada por ter gaguejado.

Ela desviou o olhar dos seus olhos penetrantes e ele lhe segurou o queixo.

- Não estou pedindo mais do que devia, Sakura. Não aceite de má vontade a minha preocupação.

Detestou-se por estar tão nervosa em sua presença. Detestava-lhe o tom razoável. Porém, mais do que tudo, detestava o que ele fazia com ela, esse sobe e desce de emoções tumultuadas. Ficava com raiva num momento, intimidada no outro... e o pior era esta sensação estranha que surgia sempre que ele a tocava.

Os seus dedos subiram-lhe do queixo até a face. Sakura prendeu a respiração, esperando que ele a beijasse, porém apenas a fitou nos olhos. Os olhos dele eram escuros e insondáveis.

- A raiva às vezes é benéfica - disse Sasuke. - Desanuvia o ar, estimula o sangue. Não oculte a sua raiva de mim, Sakura. Posso não gostar dela, mas gostarei ainda menos se você deixar a raiva fermentar. Não fique emburrada comigo, esposa. E nunca, nunca traga raiva para a minha cama.

Um rápido e levíssimo roçar dos seus lábios contra os dela e depois ele a deixou e se afastou.

Sakura ficou olhando enquanto ele se afastava, confusa, a ponta dos dedos no seu rosto onde ele a tocara. Seu coração havia disparado.

**.**

**N/T:**

Bom dia ;3


	18. Chapter 18

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**.**

O SALÃO enchera-se rapidamente; os criados traziam grandes travessas de comida. Uma criada se desequilibrou e o imenso caldeirão se inclinou um pouco, derramando sopa nas esteiras. Cinco cães convergiram imediatamente para o local, mas o líquido quente não foi suficientemente tentador. Após farejarem um pouco, voltaram a seguir as travessas de carne, torcendo por um novo acidente.

Asuma, o intendente de Oto, vira o acidente, mas continuou a encher o seu prato, ignorando-o. A criada faria o mesmo. Não voltaria, depois, para limpar a sujeira, porque ninguém mandaria que o fizesse.

Ocorrências comuns na fortaleza de Oto, que já duravam tanto tempo que essas condições eram aceitas com naturalidade. Os soldados podiam deplorar a imundície, mas não era seu papel dar ordens aos criados. Sir Suigetsu vivera em condições piores e nem reparava. Os criados não faziam coisa alguma por iniciativa própria e, na verdade, tinham ficado preguiçosos.

Há muito que Sir Juugo desistira de tentar que se fizesse algo. De qualquer maneira, nunca se demorara em Oto para supervisionar uma boa faxina. E Sasuke tinha muitas outras coisas com que se preocupar. Karin parecia não ter jeito para lidar com os criados. Era suficiente que conservasse o quarto de Sasuke razoavelmente limpo.

Sasuke refletira em voz alta que, com uma esposa morando ali, o problema talvez pudesse ser resolvido. Mas não seria. Karin contou-lhe que conversara com Sakura e esta lhe dissera que não queria ser incomodada cuidando de Oto. Sasuke ficou furioso, especialmente após a cena do jardim. Ela cuidava de Konoha, que lhe pertencia, mas não cuidaria de Oto?

Karin salientou que damas da posição de Sakura estavam acostumadas a passar os dias bordando e mexericando. Sasuke sabia que era verdade, pois a sua própria mãe jamais erguera um dedo para cuidar da casa. Sem dúvida, Sakura tinha um intendente capaz em Konoha. Ah, bem, pensou Sasuke, vamos deixar as coisas como estão.

Infelizmente, a sua raiva ante essa dificuldade não tivera oportunidade de diminuir antes da chegada de Sakura. Ela estava com a mesma expressão triste que exibira no jardim, e ele quase a mandou embora, mas havia olhos demais fitos neles.

Nenhum dos dois falou e a raiva dele aumentou. Ela pretendia alimentar a raiva e aquilo o enfureceu. Queria que ela fosse como na véspera, quando conversara com ele e o aceitara. Ele chegara a acreditar que estavam recomeçando.

Komoy retornara a Oto à tarde, com a armadura recém-lustrada de Sasuke. Lustrar armaduras era a única coisa que o garoto fazia direito. Sasuke não estava acostumado a ter um escudeiro tão jovem, nem tinha tempo no momento para treinar o garoto. Komoy tinha a obrigação de cuidar dele, escolher as suas roupas de manhã, ajudá-lo a se vestir e servi-lo à mesa. Regras rígidas governavam tudo o que um escudeiro fazia, até mesmo cortar a carne e apresentar a taça de vinho ao senhor feudal. Komoy sabia tudo o que tinha a fazer, mas nada era feito com habilidade.

Hoje, tendo gasto toda a sua paciência com a mulher, não sobrara a Sasuke nenhuma para o rapaz. Quando ele derramou vinho pela segunda vez, dispensou o rapaz com palavras ásperas que ressoaram abafando o vozerio no salão. O silêncio se fez, depois todos recomeçaram a comer. Afinal, Sasuke perder a paciência não era nenhuma novidade.

Sakura já estava irritada, tendo visto Lady Karin comandar a distribuição da refeição, com a aparente aprovação de Sasuke.

- É sempre tão áspero com o garoto?

Os olhos escuros de Sasuke a empalaram.

- Quer dizer que não perdeu a voz, afinal de contas.

Sakura baixou os olhos para a mesa.

- Eu não sabia que tinha obrigação de falar. Não há nada que eu queira dizer.

- A simples cortesia lhe é estranha?

- Não, meu senhor - replicou ela, mansamente. - Ela é retribuída quando recebida.

Ele resmungou, ignorando o fato de também não lhe ter dirigido uma só palavra.

- Então, agora achou algo para dizer... e que acabou sendo uma crítica. Antes tivesse ficado calada.

- Sei que a minha opinião nada significa para o senhor, mas seria melhor servido pelo seu escudeiro se demonstrasse um pouquinho de paciência. O garoto está só nervoso.

- Treinou muitos escudeiros, não é?

- Não.

- Ao menos um, sem dúvida? De que outro modo poderia saber como devo tratar o meu?

Sakura não se abateu ante o ataque.

- Bom senso, meu senhor.

- A paciência cura a falta de jeito?

- Ele não seria tão desajeitado se não lhe fechasse tanto a cara - replicou.

- Entendo. Então, quando Komoy enfrentar o inimigo no campo de batalha, se sairá bem se o inimigo sorrir para ele? Mas, se o inimigo fechar a cara para ele uma só vez, o que acontece? Uma espada caindo de dedos nervosos, em vez de vinho derramado. O seu bom senso causaria a morte de Komoy.

Sakura enrubesceu furiosamente. Tudo o que ele dizia era verdade. Se Komoy não aprendesse a controlar o seu nervosismo agora, não viveria para chegar a cavaleiro. Servos e mulheres podiam ser desajeitados, combatentes não.

- Admito - concordou. - Mesmo assim, ainda acho que foi excessivamente áspero com o rapaz. Uma dose de paciência de vez em quando faria bem a ambos.

- Recomenda paciência para o garoto... e o que recomenda para si mesma?

Sakura ergueu os olhos para os dele devagar e perguntou num tom de voz docemente inocente:

- Também o desagradei, meu senhor?

Sasuke não achou graça. Na verdade, ficou furioso com essa tentativa de minimizar a sua raiva.

- O que recomenda? - perguntou severamente.

- A retirada.

- Inaceitável.

- Então mais uma dose de paciência, meu senhor.

- Paciência sem recompensa não vale o esforço – disparou ele.

Uma advertência. Ele esperava demais. Se não estava disposto a ceder, ela também não.

- A recompensa chega só para quem é merecedor.

- Quer dizer que não sou merecedor?

- Isto é uma questão para a sua consciência, meu senhor.

- Maldição! O que tem a consciência a ver com isso? A minha consciência está limpa.

- Sem dúvida - ela retrucou.

Dizer mais, a essa altura, seria perigoso. Sasuke esvaziou o resto do vinho e gritou pedindo mais.

Sakura soltou um suspiro. Nem devia ter falado, para começo de conversa. Não havia como argumentar com um homem desses.

A maioria dos homens vive segundo um padrão duplo de comportamento e o marido não era exceção. Não se podia dizer a ele que estava errado, nem questionar a sua integridade, como ele a via. E o que ele via era que não havia nada de mal em se ter uma amante na mesma casa que a mulher. Ou em deixar a amante dirigir a casa. Sempre se era tolerante com o adultério do homem, mas pobre da mulher que fosse inclinada a prevaricar. Todos hipócritas! Poderia ter que conviver com ela, pois muito pouco podia fazer a respeito, mas não fecharia os olhos a essa hipocrisia.

A refeição perdeu a graça, porém ela não tinha mesmo apetite. Já era ruim o bastante ter que comer com um nó na barriga, de tanta tensão, mas a comida era horrorosa, sem gosto, sem tempero. Até mesmo a pasta de carne moída, feita com leite e farelo de pão, para passar no pão, fora feita sem especiarias. Havia queijo feito de leite de ovelha, mas a manteiga que realçaria os legumes era rançosa. Competia com o fedor das esteiras.

- Tenho a sua permissão para me retirar, meu senhor?

Sasuke a fitou durante longo tempo antes de dar um aceno seco de cabeça. Porém deteve-a quando ela se virou.

- Deixe o rancor para trás, Sakura. Daqui a pouco irei ter com você.

Ainda era cedo e o último lugar em que Sakura queria esperar o marido era na cama. As lembranças por ela despertadas conflitavam com a sua amargura, causando uma frustração que a fazia andar de um lado para o outro do quarto. Não era justo ser posta neste limbo. Sasuke Uchiha não era um marido de verdade para ela e nem a deixava em paz. Só o que lhe restava era uma frustração que teria de tolerar, até que ele não achasse mais graça na sua nova pertença.

Dali a pouco, já que Sasuke demorava a chegar, Sakura vasculhou as suas arcas na antecâmara, até achar as contas de Konoha. Levou-as até uma das cadeiras ao pé da lareira apagada e ali se instalou. Trouxera as contas para poder deixá-las em ordem antes de entregá-las a Sir Kakashi.

Todas as longas horas que passara aprendendo a ler e escrever, a fim de manter os seus próprios registros... agora, toda a sua habilidade seria desperdiçada... pelo menos por algum tempo. Quanto tempo mais ele a manteria aqui? Se ao menos soubesse.

Horas mais tarde, Sasuke encontrou Sakura enroscada na cadeira, os pergaminhos espalhados no colo, um tinteiro na mesa baixa ao seu lado. Não esperara uma coisa dessas. A igreja, que dava toda a instrução, era contra administrá-la às mulheres. Poucos homens que não pertenciam à igreja sabiam ler e escrever. Sasuke sabia escrever, mas era uma habilidade da qual não fazia uso, dependendo dos guarda-livros para cuidar desse tipo de coisa.

Sasuke pegou um dos pergaminhos e examinou-o. Ela, porém, arregalou os olhos e ele o deixou cair de novo em seu colo

- Faz-lhe algum sentido esses rabiscos, minha senhora?

Sakura sentou-se na cadeira, espantada.

- Claro. São os meus registros.

- Quem lhe ensinou a escrever?

- Um jovem sacerdote em Konoha.

- Por que ele o faria?

Sakura ficou desconfiada, mas seu tom era amável. Parecia meramente curioso.

- Ameacei dispensá-lo se não o fizesse.

Sasuke teve que se conter para não rir.

- Foi? Estou vendo que ele sucumbiu às suas ameaças. Mas, por que queria aprender? Os registros dele não eram bastante precisos?

- Precisos eram, mas ele não aceitava certas mudanças que eu queria fazer. É uma longa história, meu senhor. Em vez de envolver o sacerdote naquilo que eu queria fazer, decidi fazê-lo eu mesma, então insisti para que me ensinasse.

- Estou satisfeito com isso. Eis uma coisa que não poderá opor-se a fazer para mim - disse Sasuke. - Será a minha escrevente.

- Eu? - exclamou. - Quer dizer que não sabe escrever?

- Passei a juventude no campo de treinamento, não encerrado com um tutor.

Não se sentiu encabulado com a meia mentira. Era verdade que não abrira mão de nenhum tempo de treinamento para aprender e tampouco ficara encerrado com um tutor. O tutor tinha que acompanhá-lo ao campo de treinamento, uma inconveniência que o velho padre não apreciava.

- Mas sem dúvida tem um guarda-livros?

- Não estou lhe pedindo que passe a cuidar das contas de Oto - replicou ele. - Mas pode cuidar da correspondência simples.

Ela se abespinhou.

- Suponho que sim, se não achar que irá exigir muito da minha inteligência.

O sarcasmo divertiu-o.

- De forma alguma.

Sakura ficou de pé, formalmente.

- Muito bem, meu senhor.

Ela foi guardar as suas contas e, quando voltou ao quarto, Sasuke estava sentado na cadeira que deixara vaga. Seus olhos se fixaram nela, velados, inescrutáveis. Ela ergueu a mão para fechar mais o roupão de linho, consciente de como o roupão cor de creme era fino.

- Venha cá, Sakura.

Era uma ordem suave, mas era uma ordem. Nervosamente, lançou um olhar ao grande leito. Por mais que o abominasse, era uma desculpa.

- É tarde, meu senhor, e...

- Você tirou um cochilo, portanto não diga que está muito cansada.

Ela sustentou o seu olhar firme, mas levou um momento para conseguir mexer os pés. Finalmente, parou diante dele.

- Mais perto.

Ela deu mais um passo e então Sasuke estendeu a mão e fê-la sentar no seu colo. As mãos se fecharam à volta do corpo dela, pousando nos quadris. Hesitante, ela o encarou.

- Foi bom ter levado meu aviso a sério, querida, pois dou avisos uma só vez.

Sakura fechou os olhos. Ele presumia que ela estava aquiescente porque o ordenara. Iria descobrir que não era uma criada.

- O que acontece quando os seus avisos não são ouvidos, meu senhor? - indagou.

Ele lhe roçou o pescoço com os lábios.

- Você não quer saber.

- Quero sim, meu senhor.

- Sasuke - ele corrigiu, os lábios se dirigindo para o meio de sua garganta.

Sakura gemeu.

- Desculpe, meu senhor, mas não posso.

- Não pode o quê?

- Chamá-lo pelo nome.

Ele se inclinou para trás. As mãos subiram para segurar-lhe o rosto.

- Diga-o. É um nome curto, fácil de dizer. Diga-o.

Ele sorria e o tom era rouco, persuasivo. Porém, ao fitá-lo nos olhos, ela viu Lady Karin. A dama se assentava firmemente entre os dois.

- Não posso.

- Quer dizer que não quer.

- Pois bem, não quero.

Sasuke se pôs de pé, imediatamente, segurando Sakura nos braços. Carregou-a até a cama e largou-a, olhando-a ferozmente.

- Mulher, se não achasse que você não era burra, juraria que age assim, de propósito, só para me irritar. Se quiser ficar emburrada, que fique, mas sozinha. Se tiver juízo, não estará mais emburrada quando eu vier procurá-la de novo.

Saiu em largas passadas do quarto, batendo a porta com força. Sakura ficou deitada, relaxando lentamente. Soltou um suspiro. Imaginou que não o veria de novo antes que partisse, pela manhã. Para ela estava ótimo. Mas, então, deu-se conta de onde ele passaria a noite, e ficou tensa.

Certamente ele seria visto indo para o quarto da amante e, sem dúvida, todos saberiam do acontecido no dia seguinte, pois esse tipo de coisa só era segredo para a esposa. _Esta _esposa já sabia, contudo, e o marido pouco estava se importando se soubesse ou não. Esse era o mais vil dos insultos, pois ele não fazia a menor tentativa para respeitar os sentimentos da esposa.

**.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**.**

SASUKE REALMENTE já deixara Oto quando Sakura foi para o salão na manhã seguinte. Juugo de la Mare fora com ele, deixando Sir Suigetsu à testa como castelão de Oto.

Sakura estava de mau humor, após ter perdido o sono tentando convencer-se de que o que o marido fazia não lhe importava pessoalmente, que era só a vergonha da situação que a incomodava. Não ficou de melhor humor ao encontrar Lady Karin tomando o desjejum na mesa principal com Sir Suigetsu, ambos às risadas.

Eram um quadro vivo ilustrando que a amante era aceita ali e a esposa não o era. Também estava dolorosamente claro que Karin estava de ótimo humor.

Os dois ficaram calados ao avistar Sakura. Ela não os cumprimentou ou olhou em sua direção de novo, mas seguiu rumo à capela, como se aquele tivesse sido o seu destino desde o início. Sabia que estava atrasada para a missa, então nem olhou para o interior da capela, mas deixou o prédio e saiu para a luz clara da manhã.

Precisava tomar uma decisão que poderia encrencá-la ainda mais com o marido, mas que valia a pena considerar, para o seu próprio bem.

Simplesmente não fazia o seu gênero ficar ociosa. Isso apenas encorajava o seu estado de espírito atual. Precisava ocupar-se.

Claro que Karin deveria sentir-se gratificada ao se ver colocada acima da esposa de Sasuke na casa dele. Porém, se Karin entendia da arte de cuidar de uma casa, estava guardando muito bem esse segredo.

O problema é que ninguém em Oto parecia se importar com as condições em que viviam. Sasuke sacrificara o próprio conforto para prestigiar a amante demonstrava uma grande profundidade de sentimento. Sakura nada podia fazer quanto aos sentimentos de Sasuke, mas não viveria num chiqueiro nem seria a sua dona.

Se resolvesse mandar que certas tarefas fossem feitas, quem se oporia? Talvez Sasuke, quando voltasse, mas, a essa altura, já teria conseguido muita coisa, e as melhorias talvez lhe atenuassem a ira. Lady Karin ousaria reclamar? Sakura estava disposta a arriscar uma discussão com essa figura.

Tendo tomado a decisão, foi procurar Ino e Mary. Achou a escada que levava aos alojamentos dos criados acima do primeiro andar. No alto da escada encontrou não um único cômodo grande, mas um salão estreito. Os alojamentos dos criados ficavam do lado esquerdo, e havia muitos quartinhos do lado direito do salão.

Ino apareceu quando Sakura chamou o seu nome baixinho.

- Minha senhora.

A curiosidade de Sakura foi despertada.

- As despensas são aqui em cima? - indagou, olhando para a fileira de quartos.

Ino entendeu e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Minha senhora, nunca ouvi falar em uma coisa dessas. Sir Danzou teve a ideia de oferecer privacidade aos seus hóspedes, então mandou que se construíssem esses pequenos quartos, cada um deles com uma cama e outras conveniências.

- Cada um desses cômodos é um quartinho de dormir?

Ino fez que sim.

- TenTen contou que sempre havia hóspedes em Oto. Sir Danzou gostava de impressioná-los.

Sakura não se surpreendeu que a criada soubesse tanto. Os criados mexericavam.

- Quartos particulares em vez de uma enxerga no salão é realmente impressionante. Eu não me dava conta de que os Montigny fossem tão ricos.

Ino franziu a testa.

- Corre o boato que...

- Que vergonha, Ino. Sabe que não dou ouvido a boatos - interrompeu Sakura automaticamente, e como Ino sabia que sua ama não gostava de mexericos, ficou calada. Ainda bem, pois Ino não queria contar à sua senhora os boatos que corriam sobre ela e o marido.

Era conveniente para Ino que os criados de Oto achassem que Sasuke Uchiha havia surrado a esposa na noite de núpcias. Não gostava dele por causa do insulto que fazia a Sakura, com a presença da amante na casa deles. Ino não tinha a menor vontade de corrigir a opinião das criadas, ou de discutir com os homens que tomavam o partido do seu amo. Ficaria fora dessa batalha, e avisara a Mary para fazer o mesmo. Sasuke Uchiha não era homem de ter paciência com criados.

Ela disse apenas:

- Bem, Sir Danzou servia a melhor comida e vinhos.

- Deve ter tido um cozinheiro diferente - comentou Sakura secamente, e Ino soltou uma risadinha.

- Pelo que sei, o cozinheiro fugiu com a chegada do novo senhor. O que manda na cozinha, agora, foi requisitado do estábulo.

Sakura ficou atônita.

- Certamente deve haver alguns ajudantes do antigo cozinheiro que ainda estão aqui!

- E há. Poderiam melhorar a comida, mas não querem. - Ino baixou o tom de voz. - Houve muito ressentimento aqui contra o seu marido e ainda há.

- Sir Danzou era querido?

- Não. Tinha a mão pesada. Mas, com ele, não havia surpresas e os criados sempre aproveitavam a abundância de comida que sobrava de suas festas. Mas Sir Sasuke passa tão pouco tempo aqui, que ainda não tiveram chance de conhecê-lo, portanto não confiam nele. E o seu gênio assusta a todos. Ninguém está disposto a chamar a atenção do amo para si.

Sakura assentiu. Já intuíra que era mais ou menos isso. Deu mais uma olhada na fileira de portas cerradas.

- Os quartos estão todos vazios?

Ino conhecia bem a sua ama.

- Ela dorme no quarto grande que era de Sir Sai - murmurou.

- Mas onde dorme Sir Suigetsu?

- Esse é soldado até a raiz dos cabelos. Dorme com os homens de armas. TenTen disse que se sentiria mais feliz enrolado numa manta sob as estrelas.

- E como TenTen saberia duma coisa dessas?

Ino abriu um sorriso.

- Uma das coisas que não incomodam Sir Suigetsu em ficar acomodado, em vez de viver marchando de uma campanha para a outra, são as mulheres daqui. Ele é um belo rapaz, minha senhora.

Sakura controlou a vontade de sorrir.

- E você está pensando em experimentá-lo?

Antes do casamento de Sakura, Ino jamais teria admitido uma coisa dessas, mas agora respondeu, orgulhosamente:

- Já pensei no assunto.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça. Como podia ralhar com Ino por desejar prazer? De nada adiantava salientar o pecado de uma união sem casamento.

- Nos próximos dias - disse Sakura, mudando de assunto - você vai ter pouco tempo para pensar em tais coisas. Queria uma oportunidade para botar os criados de Oto para trabalhar, e vai tê-la.

Ino ficou encantada.

- Já obteve a permissão dele? Podemos começar...

- Não a permissão dele, mas vamos começar assim mesmo.

- Mas...

Sakura a interrompeu.

- Não consigo viver deste jeito. E ele não está aqui para me impedir.

- Tem certeza, senhora?

- Absoluta.

Karin ficou chocada quando todas as criadas da casa convergiram para o salão com vassouras, água e sabão. Chamou Sakura a um canto.

- Sasuke não vai gostar disso.

Sakura deu um sorriso seco.

- Então pode pôr a culpa em mim, pois este lugar me ofende e não passarei nem mais um dia aqui nestas condições. Claro que, se meu marido ficar satisfeito, você poderá ficar com o crédito. Tenho certeza de que pretendia limpar a casa, mas que não achou tempo para isso.

O sarcasmo era forte, mas Karin nem se deu conta.

- Para se fazer qualquer coisa aqui é preciso supervisionar constantemente. Os servos são simplórios demais para executar uma tarefa até o fim por conta própria. Acha que não tentei?

Sakura guardou para si as suas dúvidas. Era um esforço simplesmente falar com tal mulher.

- Tenho meus próprios métodos para fazer as coisas.

- Se Sasuke está satisfeito... - resmungou Karin.

- Mas eu não estou satisfeita, Lady Karin. Todavia, não estou lhe pedindo que ofereça ajuda.

Tampouco pediria permissão. Vejamos se a mulher ousaria desafiar a sua autoridade.

Karin foi sensata o bastante para ceder. Já conquistara muito para arriscar um confronto com a mulher de Sasuke por uma ninharia dessas.

- Faça como quiser, minha senhora - disse Karin, antes de se afastar.

Sakura fez um gesto de cabeça para Ino, cujos olhos brilharam, enquanto começava a gritar ordens para as mulheres reunidas ao seu redor. E então a coisa começou. Houve alguns resmungos quando a tarefa foi explicada, mas a língua afiada de Ino rapidamente calou as reclamações.

Sakura teria posto mãos à obra e ajudado, como sempre fazia em Konoha, mas fazê-lo aqui rebaixaria a sua posição. Na verdade, muitas criadas olharam primeiro para Lady Karin pedindo aprovação.

Deixando Ino com o salão sob controle, Sakura reuniu alguns dos criados e mandou que os homens a seguissem até lá fora. Mandou quatro homens colherem novos juncos para as esteiras, e outro ir chamar Sir Suigetsu. Depois levou três homens para a cozinha.

O pessoal da cozinha, imediatamente, ressentiu-se da sua presença, já que há muito tempo ninguém interferia no trabalho. Além do cozinheiro, um homem magro de meia-idade, havia quatro ajudantes do sexo masculino e três crianças, a quem eram entregues as tarefas mais fáceis. A pequena Moegi era uma delas e Sakura teve que se conter para não lhe sorrir, antes de lidar com o resto do pessoal.

O estado do barracão comprido, que fazia as vezes de cozinha, era estarrecedor. Havia tanta fumaça e gordura em tudo que era de admirar que o prédio não tivesse pegado fogo. A copa e a despensa não estavam em melhor estado.

Ela não teve piedade do cozinheiro, pois era o único responsável.

- Você pode voltar ao estábulo, onde seus talentos serão mais bem aproveitados - disse-lhe, desafiando-o a objetar com a severidade da fisionomia.

Ele parecia aliviado. Depois que se retirou, ela mandou os três homens que a acompanhavam começarem a remover tudo da cozinha. Sakura mandou que os cinco ajudantes e Moegi fossem com ela até a horta. Ali, olhou para cada homem de uma só vez, avaliando suas atividades e sabendo que, se o plano não desse certo, poderia acabar sendo ela mesma a cozinheira.

Voltou a atenção para a garotinha e se permitiu abandonar por um momento a sua postura severa.

- Moegi, lembra dos "não-presta-para-nada" que você estava colhendo na horta?

Os olhos de Moegi se arregalaram.

- Eu não colhi mais, minha senhora, juro.

- Eu sei, mas agora quero que colha todos eles.

- Mas tem tanto!

- Exatamente. E já que não servem para nada, o lugar deles não é na horta ou no jardim. Está entendendo?

O que Moegi entendia é que levaria a vida toda para fazer o que a senhora estava pedindo e, no entanto, queria agradar Sakura desesperadamente.

- Vou fazer.

Sakura riu do rostinho desalentado.

- Eu não disse que você ia fazer tudo sozinha. Não, esses homens aqui é que vão colhê-los... com raiz e tudo... especialmente as raízes. Você vai ficar olhando, para que não deixem escapar nenhum e não parem até terminar a tarefa.

- Quer dizer que eles têm que fazer o que _eu _mandar? - arquejou Moegi.

- Exatamente.

- Minha senhora, eu protesto! - falou um dos homens. - Não é...

- Está questionando a minha vontade?

- Não, minha senhora, mas...

- Você fez objeção à tarefa? Ou a ter que cumprir as ordens de uma criança? Eu vi com meus próprios olhos que vocês não têm a mínima noção de como manter uma cozinha limpa, e provei a comida que dela saía, portanto presumo que também não saibam cozinhar. Para que vocês servem, exceto arrancar ervas daninhas?

Um dos outros se adiantou.

- Eu sei produzir refeições que tentariam qualquer paladar, minha senhora.

Sakura alçou as sobrancelhas.

- Sabe? Bem, não vou lhe perguntar por que guardou para si, até agora, os seus conhecimentos, mas lhe darei o dia de hoje para provar as suas palavras. Se não estiver mentindo, passará a ser o cozinheiro, e poderá mandar na cozinha. Mas se não estiver dizendo a verdade...

Deixou a ameaça no ar. Era melhor que imaginassem o quanto poderia ser dura. Se os ameaçasse com uma surra, alguns poderiam pensar que poderiam suportá-la ou que ela não iria até o fim. O mesmo com o banimento. Mas, se não tinham idéia do que ela faria, não era provável que se arriscassem a despertar-lhe a ira.

- Eu... vou precisar de ajuda, minha senhora.

O novo cozinheiro apontou para os colegas.

- Como se chama?

- Teuchi Ichiraku.

Sakura sorriu para ele, surpreendendo-o e cativando-o.

- Terá tudo o que precisar, Teuchi, ajuda e mantimentos. Peço apenas que não encomende mais do que vai precisar, ou que fique desprevenido. Informe Mestre Asuma diariamente de todas as compras, para as contas dele. Pode adivinhar o que mais quero que seja feito?

Ele não conseguiu olhá-la nos olhos, mas respondeu:

- Uma faxina completa de cima a baixo.

- É. Todos os utensílios, panelas, tudo. Não existe desculpa para o acúmulo de sujeira na cozinha e eu não vou tolerá-lo de novo. Cuide para que a faxina seja feita antes do preparo da nova refeição. Pode fazer uso dos três homens que já começaram o trabalho, os homens que eu trouxe comigo. Oito homens devem ser suficientes.

- Obrigada, minha senhora.

Moegi olhou com ar infeliz os cinco homens que acompanharam o novo chefe até a cozinha.

- Isso quer dizer que vou ter que tirar todos os "não-presta para-nada" sozinha?

- Claro que não. - Sakura abriu um sorriso. - Mas esta é uma tarefa importante, importante para mim. Pode pensar em mais alguém que faria um bom trabalho?

- Meus amigos na cozinha - sugeriu Moegi, animada.

- As duas outras crianças.

- É.

- Então elas podem ser as ajudantes. E não há pressa, Moegi. O importante é fazer um bom serviço da primeira vez. Quando vocês acabarem, vamos plantar muita coisa aqui, e você pode ajudar.

- Gostaria muito, minha senhora.

- Ótimo. Agora vá buscar os seus amigos. Sir Suigetsu vem vindo para falar comigo.

Sakura atravessou o pátio para recebê-lo. Ele estava com um ar nada amistoso.

- Sir Suigetsu...

Ele a interrompeu rudemente.

- Não imagine, minha senhora, que Sir Sasuke ficará satisfeito com isto. A senhora espera que ele parta e, depois, vira a casa de pernas para o ar. Ele verá que a senhora está resolvida a causar problemas.

- Ousa falar comigo nesse tom? - perguntou Sakura, gelidamente. Ergueu os olhos furiosos para o homem. - Se não me tratar com o respeito devido à esposa do seu senhor, então não residirei no mesmo castelo que o senhor. Pode dizer _isto _ao meu marido quando for lhe contar as coisas que _acha _que eu fiz!

O homem endireitou o queixo teimosamente.

- A senhora acha que pode me confundir com as suas palavras, mas ninguém pode entrar no salão por causa da bagunça que a senhora criou. Que desculpa tem pôr tudo em pedaços?

- Seu idiota! Nem mesmo sabe reconhecer o processo de uma limpeza sendo feita? Mas, como saberia, já que nunca se fez uma limpeza aqui desde que chegou? - Ela acrescentou gelidamente: - O salão estará em ordem ao final do dia. E a comida que o senhor comerá logo mais será saudável. O que eu fiz, Sir Suigetsu, foi me poupar o trabalho de tratá-lo de intoxicação alimentar, que o teria acometido, e a todas as outras pessoas que moram aqui, em muito pouco tempo, se as condições na cozinha continuassem do jeito em que estavam. Agora me diga... quem está sendo incomodado pelo que eu estou fazendo, exceto os criados, que estão pagando agora pelo que se abstiveram de fazer esse tempo todo?

Sir Suigetsu agora não estava tão belicoso.

- Talvez eu não houvesse compreendido.

- Só isso? - perguntou incisivamente e ele enrubesceu.

- Perdoe-me, minha senhora, enxerguei apenas o tumulto. Pensei que ainda queria mal ao meu senhor. Sabe-se... sabe-se que foi forçada a se casar com ele, e uma mulher forçada fica descontente, então eu acreditei que...

Sakura relaxou totalmente, toda a sua raiva se esvaindo.

- É muito leal a meu marido.

- Não existe outro senhor a quem eu serviria - declarou com firmeza.

- Então deixe-me tranqüilizá-lo, Sir Suigetsu. Vou lhe contar uma coisa, se jurar que não a repetirá. - Esperou que ele assentisse e depois lhe disse: - Peço-lhe que não a repita, pois nada contei a Sir Sasuke. Quero que ele pense que aceito a culpa pelos problemas que o meu povo lhe causou. Aceito toda a culpa. Mas, a verdade é que o meu povo _não _agiu cumprindo ordens minhas. Não houve ordens. Meu povo me é leal, excessivamente leal. Eles agiram por conta própria, após me ouvirem maldizer Sir Sasuke.

- A senhora apenas o maldisse?

Foi a vez dela enrubescer...

- Foi... foi um praguejar bem veemente. Mas, se tivesse sabido que coisas acarretaria, não teria perdido a paciência aquele dia.

Os olhos dele se iluminaram com um humor inesperado.

- Ainda bem que seus homens de armas não lhe são tão leais quanto os outros.

- Eles o são - explicou Sakura, com amplo sorriso. - Só que não me ouviram maldizendo o Lobo Negro aquele dia.

- Ele não gosta desse nome - declarou Sir Suigetsu rapidamente.

- Como?

- Meu senhor não gosta de ser chamado de Lobo Negro - repetiu Suigetsu.

- Ah, agradeço-lhe pelo aviso.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Eu lhe agradeço, minha senhora, por ter-me contado o que me contou.

- Não se engane comigo, Sir Suigetsu. Está certo, achando que não estou contente aqui. Mas isso é entre meu marido e eu. Queria apenas que soubesse que não precisa temer que eu vá estragar qualquer coisa que lhe pertença. É o meu senhor que saberá o que sinto, não seus bens ou o seu povo.

Pôde enxergar nos olhos dele que a trégua acabara. Ela devia ter ficado calada.

Sakura soltou um suspiro.

- Desculpe, Sir Suigetsu, mas diferimos na nossa opinião de Sasuke Uchiha. Ele me ofendeu dolorosamente demais para eu mudar a minha opinião, porém nada mais lhe direi contra ele.

Sir Suigetsu não fez nenhum comentário. Estava tirando as suas próprias conclusões, todas erradas. Presumia que a dama se sentira ofendida quando o marido a despachara para longe, logo após a boda. Porém, agora, estava de volta, e deveria ter perdoado a desatenção. Ele não podia adivinhar que se referia à presença de Lady Karin na fortaleza de Oto. Sabia que lhe disseram ser Karin pupila de Sasuke, e não via motivos para que desconfiasse da verdade.

Além disso, se alguém sabia que o caso de Sasuke com Karin estava inteiramente acabado, esse alguém era Suigetsu. Karin agora compartilhava a cama de Suigetsu. Mais exatamente, ele estava partilhando a dela. Jamais teria se metido com a ex-amante do senhor feudal, porém ela o convencera de que Sasuke desistira dela completamente. E a prova, dizia a dama, era que Sasuke nem se importava que continuasse em sua casa, tão inteiramente se desligara dela.

Sir Suigetsu se forçou a enfrentar a situação atual.

- Mandou me chamar, minha senhora?

Sakura voltou a assumir o papel de senhora de Oto, embora esse papel lhe parecesse vazio, muitas vezes. Para exibir a sua autoridade, daria ordens, não faria pedidos.

- Quero que um de seus homens vá até Konoha, para falar com Sir Kakashi. Se ele não estiver lá, com a minha tia Shizune. Deverá dizer que eu o mandei e que preciso de absinto e camomila do meu estoque. Eles saberão por que preciso dessas ervas.

- Temos nossos estoques aqui, minha senhora. Não creio que Sir Sasuke vá gostar que as tire de Konoha.

- Meu marido não tem que opinar no que tiro de Konoha, pois Konoha me pertence - afirmou Sakura com firmeza. - E como essas ervas não têm sido usadas aqui, duvido que as tenham em estoque. Quero as ervas hoje. O absinto ajudará a combater as pulgas. Deverá ser espalhado antes que as novas esteiras sejam colocadas no salão e depois, também. A camomila diminuirá os odores no resto do castelo, até que todas as esteiras possam ser trocadas. Não tolerarei a sujeira, Sir Suigetsu, e por favor não questione os meus motivos quando eu der ordens.

- Como queira, minha senhora - replicou bruscamente, afastando-se.

- Ainda não acabei - disse ela vivamente.

Ele se voltou, com relutância.

- Com que freqüência caçam, Sir Suigetsu?

- Todos os dias. Por esporte, assim como para comida.

- Usam os cães ou têm falcões?

- Os falcões são tediosos demais para carregar conosco e não fazíamos outra coisa senão andar de um lugar a outro até nos instalarmos aqui. O meu senhor ainda não comprou bons falcões. Os poucos que temos aqui abatem uma ou outra ave ocasional. Eu não os uso. Prefiro os cães.

- Então presumo que os cães de caça se exercitem bastante e, se não for assim, eles poderão fazê-lo fora dos muros do castelo. Do lado de dentro, não poderão mais andar à solta. E não estou me referindo apenas ao salão. Os seus hábitos são nojentos.

- Mas eles são alimentados dentro do salão.

- Não são mais - ela replicou, sacudindo a cabeça com desprazer. - Não existe um encarregado dos cães?

- Existe.

- Então diga-lhe para manter os animais presos o tempo todo, quando não estiverem sendo usados. Se Oto não tiver um cercado para cães, ele deverá construí-los... de modo adequado, para que os cercados possam ser limpos com facilidade, todos os dias.

- O homem vai reclamar, minha senhora - ele avisou.

- Então o senhor o substituirá - ela replicou secamente. - E se não houver gente qualificada para o lugar, então trate-o com severidade, até ele parar de reclamar. Caso contrário, terei que mandar buscar o meu encarregado em Konoha.

- Eu resolverei o assunto, minha senhora.

Ele falou tão depressa que chegou a ser cômico. Ela pensou que poderia usar novamente essa ameaça, se tivesse mais problemas. Ele não seria o único em Oto que se ressentiria da ajuda de fora. Seria de bom alvitre manter a ameaça no seu arsenal, disse com seus botões.


	20. Chapter 20

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**.**

ELE NÃO conseguia ficar longe nem uma semana, era o que Sasuke pensava a seu respeito, enquanto entrava no pátio em Oto a tempo para o jantar, dali a cinco dias. Sentia-se tão aborrecido consigo mesmo quanto se sentira ao se perceber atraído por Sakura no dia seguinte ao casamento, quando ainda nem sabia qual a aparência dela. Apesar disso, havia outros motivos além da esposa para o seu retorno precoce.

A campanha em Wroth sofrera uma paralisação. Pela quinta vez o túnel que estavam cavando para entrar sob os muros tinha desabado. Sasuke não podia se dar ao luxo desse novo atraso. O tempo agora estava trabalhando contra ele. As fortalezas restantes, que precisava conquistar, mantinham-se cercadas há quase sete meses. Eles já deviam estar desesperados, chegando a um ponto em que teriam que se abrir e lutar. E se Sasuke não estivesse lá, com o grosso da sua força, quando uma delas se abrisse...

Havia uma decisão a tomar sobre a fortaleza de Wroth, mas era uma decisão que poderia ser tomada em casa, com a mesma facilidade que no acampamento em frente a Wroth... com mais facilidade ainda, pois logo que levasse a esposa para a cama poderia tirá-la do pensamento o tempo suficiente para concentrar-se em Wroth. Sasuke não tinha vontade de comer em Oto. Comera ao parar em Kenil, a fim de verificar os reparos que ali estavam sendo feitos. A comida era boa e pensava em transferir o cozinheiro de Kenil para Oto. Mas, ao entrar no salão de Oto, com Komoy e dois homens de armas, foi recebido por um aroma muito agradável.

Teve apenas um momento para se fixar nele, antes que seus olhos pousassem em Sakura e o sentido do olfato desse vez a outros sentidos. Ela sentava-se à mesa principal, uma visão etérea numa veste azul-clara, o cabelo cor de prata em duas grossas tranças, apoia das uma em cada seio. Um pequeno quadrado de renda azul era a única coisa que lhe cobria a cabeça. Suigetsu e Karin estavam jantando com ela, mas pareciam estar apenas conversando entre si.

O salão estava cheio e barulhento, no entanto parecia a Sasuke que ali só estavam ele e Sakura. Fitou-a até se fartar, desejando que olhasse também para ele. Finalmente, pressentindo algo, ela o fez. Seus olhares se encontraram e o desejo que Sasuke sentia por ela brotou quente e forte, atordoando-o com a sua intensidade.

Quando viu Sasuke, Sakura sentiu o coração subir-lhe à garganta. Inspirou fundo para se acalmar enquanto, com a expressão séria, ele se dirigia para ela. Um nó se formou na sua barriga.

Estava prestes a saber o que ele achava das mudanças que fizera em sua casa, e percebeu que não estava se sentindo nem um pouco corajosa. Escutava o pulsar do sangue ressoando nos ouvidos.

Mas Sasuke, cujos olhos não tinham abandonado os dela nem um segundo, não dava atenção ao que o cercava, e ela sentiu quente e rubra onda inundar-lhe o rosto, ao se dar conta do que o fazia olhá-la com tanta intensidade. Inclinou rapidamente a cabeça e virou um pouco o rosto quando ele se acercou da mesa. Não ia cumprimentá-lo... estava sem voz.

Muitos olhos observavam Sasuke, determinado, cruzar o salão, mas ele estava cego a tudo, exceto a Sakura. Ino e Mary prenderam a respiração, temendo pela ama, enquanto os homens de Sasuke riam uns para os outros. Karin não conseguiu disfarçar o ressentimento nos olhos, embora ninguém a notasse, porque o encontro entre o senhor feudal e sua senhora chamava a atenção de todos.

Sakura soltou uma exclamação abafada, quando a sua cadeira foi puxada da mesa, e um gritinho quando Sasuke a pegou no colo e, sem dizer palavra, dirigiu-se à escada. Às costas deles risos e vivas brotaram do salão, enquanto os presentes os observavam desaparecer escada acima.

Sakura estava tão humilhada que ocultou o rosto contra o peito de Sasuke. A vergonha a paralisava e só quando a porta do quarto se fechou, abafando o vozerio lá embaixo, que a sua voz voltou.

- Como _pôde! _- exclamou, debatendo-se de encontro a ele.

Agarrando-a com firmeza, ele respondeu inocentemente:

- O que fiz, exceto trazê-la para onde quero que esteja?

- Todo mundo sabe exatamente o que pretende! - esbravejou ela, pensando apenas na sua vergonha.

Sasuke soltou uma risadinha abafada, os olhos negros aveludados pelo carinho.

- Você está dando muita importância a isso, querida. Eles podem pensar que eu a trouxe aqui para espancá-la. Você ficaria apaziguada se eu a devolvesse ao salão com um olho roxo?

- Você está levando na brincadeira - disse, furiosa - mas até os animais mostram um pouco de respeito pelos companheiros. Eu ficaria apaziguada somente se voltasse imediatamente lá para baixo.

Ele a beijou tão intensamente que seus pensamentos desapareceram como fios de seda ao vento. Quando terminou o beijo, inflamado pela paixão, ela estava tão confusa que mal percebeu que ele a pusera no chão.

- Pronto - disse ele. - Com os lábios inchados, todo mundo vai achar que eu só queria lhe roubar um beijo. Portanto pode descer e ficar apaziguada agora, Sakura.

- Fala sério? - perguntou, arquejante.

- Eu a quero, mas se mantê-la aqui vai incomodá-la... Vá depressa, antes que eu mude de ideia.

Sakura baixou os olhos, a voz trêmula.

- Obrigada, meu senhor.

- _Meu senhor _- ele repetiu desgostoso, suspirando. - Acabe o seu jantar. E, por favor, mande preparar um banho para mim e que venha o meu escudeiro. Além disso, Sakura, mande suas criadas virem buscar as coisas delas, caso tenham se mudado para cá enquanto eu estava fora. Mas você terá que voltar para cá dentro de uma hora ou terá novamente razão para me chamar de animal.

Sakura saiu às pressas do quarto. As tarefas impostas por Sasuke fizeram-na sentir-se quase como uma esposa de verdade, e executou-as com uma dose de orgulho. Foi o suficiente para apagar o seu embaraço, o que a relaxou o bastante para acabar a refeição.

Porém, ao se aproximar a hora de voltar para Sasuke, fugiu-lhe a calma.

Em vez de protelar, e deixar que o nervosismo tomasse conta de si, subiu a escada rapidamente, antes de sucumbir ao desejo de descobrir um esconderijo.

Ele terminara o banho e estava sentado numa cadeira ao pé da lareira. Virara a cadeira para ficar de frente para a porta e a estava fitando quando ela entrou. Usava um roupão de seda roxa, que tornava mais escuros os seus olhos negros. O roupão estava entreaberto, deixando ver o espesso peito. Era para essa parte que os olhos dela se voltaram e Sakura enrubesceu furiosamente quando ele a pegou olhando.

Na mesa ao lado de Sasuke estavam o sabonete dela e uma grossa toalha de lã, que mandara Ino dar a Komoy para Sasuke. O sabonete fora devolvido à sua caixinha de madeira para secar e a toalha molhada fora dobrada.

Os olhos de Sasuke acompanharam Sakura.

- Foi sutileza de sua parte me oferecer esse sabonete cheiroso? - indagou ele.

- Não, meu senhor. Desde que o conheço, o seu cheiro nunca me desagradou. - Ele abriu um sorriso ante o elogio não intencional. - O sabonete é feito com óleo de rosmaninho. Achei que podia preferi-lo aos sabonetes abrasivos que aqui encontrei.

- É dispendioso?

- Apenas no tempo, meu senhor. Eu mesma o faço.

- Então fico satisfeito por tê-lo oferecido. - A sua voz ficou mais profunda quando ele acrescentou: - Teria ficado mais satisfeito se tivesse voltado mais cedo.

- Não estou atrasada.

- Discute comigo, quando sabe o que me custou deixá-la ir?

- Eu... não estou entendendo.

- Talvez - replicou suave -, mas acho provável que esteja.

Sakura não teve resposta para isto. Ele a olhava de um jeito que lhe aumentava tanto o nervosismo, que correu para a cama, rezando para que a preparação para dormir distraísse a ambos. Entretanto, os lençóis já estavam descobertos e não havia nada a fazer.

Ela se sentou na outra ponta da cama, bem longe dele, recusando-se a olhá-lo. A imagem que apresentava era masculina em excesso, músculos rijos, força viril, beleza irresistível, tudo envolto em autoconfiança. Apostaria que _ele _jamais sentia medo, enquanto ela ficava ali, o estômago revirando de pavor.

Fechou os olhos, mas isto não o impediu de aproximar-se e ficar parado à sua frente.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la a se despir.

- Eu mesma o faço - sussurrou ela, deixando Sasuke tenso.

- Ainda está emburrada, Sakura?

- Não fico emburrada. Nunca fico emburrada. Crianças ficam emburradas! Não sou criança.

Ela pronunciou cada palavra com aspereza, lutando com os cordões laterais da roupa. Ele ficou de pé, pacientemente, vendo-a arrancar a veste, depois atacar impetuosamente os cordões da _chemise. _Finalmente, esta também foi tirada, deixando apenas a túnica sem mangas, de cor creme, que ia até os joelhos. O tecido era tão fino que lhe permitia ver os mamilos. Sasuke prendeu a respiração.

Sua mulher era incrivelmente linda, mesmo quando fervendo de raiva. Pensara demais nela, enquanto estavam separados; sua imagem um sonho vivo, vendo seus olhos faiscarem como um fogo esverdeado ou suavizarem-se devido a inocente confusão. Seu cabelo era um farol glorioso, perseguindo-o enquanto se imaginava correndo os dedos pela sua maciez rosada. Seu corpo, as curvas docemente maduras, estava agora à sua frente em toda a sua beleza... não era mais um sonho. Essa moça primorosa já cedera a ele uma vez. Voltaria a fazê-lo?

Sakura se inclinou para tirar os sapatos e as meias. Depois, sabendo que não podia tirar a túnica, não com ele parado a observá-la, cruzou as mãos e ficou imóvel, cabeça baixa, desviando o olhar.

Sasuke tirou docemente o quadrado de renda da sua cabeça, erguendo-lhe as tranças e desmanchando-as. Rapidamente, tirou a túnica e jogou-a para o lado. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos poderosas e fez com que o encarasse.

- Sakura, não lhe pedi perdão pelo que aconteceu em Konoha. Estou pedindo agora. Não fique mais zangada comigo por causa disso.

Ela ficou tão surpresa que não conseguiu falar. Sasuke, todavia, não queria resposta, queria pôr um fim à sua raiva. E ansiava, desesperadamente, que ela o desejasse.

Inclinou-se e beijou-a, docemente a princípio e, então, quando ela começou a corresponder, os beijos ficaram mais apaixonados. Finalmente, ao ouvi-la gemer, levou-a para o meio da cama, deitando-se ao seu lado, envolvendo-a com força contra si. Ela se esqueceu de tudo e fundiu-se com ele, extasiada, gloriosamente feliz com o seu amor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**.**

UMA LUA de prata espiava por entre as nuvens que corriam, e o vento fustigava os parapeitos, prognosticando uma chuva de verão. Os cães uivavam no seu confinamento e os cavalos se mexiam, inquietos, no estábulo.

Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro diante da lareira, a única vela que ardia na mesa ao seu lado lançando sua sombra nas paredes. Restavam três horas para o alvorecer, horas em que tinha que decidir...

- Meu senhor?

Sasuke se virou para a cama. Sakura não cerrara as cortinas, e ele a viu deitada de lado, os olhos dilatados de preocupação.

- Não pretendia incomodá-la, Sakura. Volte a dormir.

O som de seus passos é que a despertara. Um homem grande não se mexe silenciosamente.

- Tenho muitas preocupações - disse ele, suspirando. - Elas não lhe dizem respeito.

Sakura ficou quietinha observando-o, depois falou:

- Quem sabe, se me contasse o que o aflige, meu senhor, não pareceria tão terrível.

Ele a fitou e sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente. Bem típico de uma mulher achar que havia soluções fáceis para tudo.

Sakura ficou mortificada. Um marido devia se abrir com a esposa.

- Não existe nada que um marido não possa contar à mulher, a não ser que não confie...

- Pois bem - interrompeu Sasuke, a persistência dela irritando-o. - Se quer ouvir falar de guerra e morte, eu lhe contarei. Amanhã, muitos de meus homens podem morrer, pois não consigo mais pensar num jeito de tomar a fortaleza de Wroth sem atacar. Já não se fala mais em termos de rendição. - Ele sentou-se e começou a explicar. - Os muros são grossos e o túnel, que levamos tanto tempo cavando, desabou de novo. Eles parecem ter muitos suprimentos, pois nos provocam dos muros e juram que agüentarão o cerco. Meus homens estão zangados e impacientes para lutar e, na verdade, não vejo outro jeito.

- Vai usar as máquinas de guerra contra os muros? - indagou ela.

- Foi o que fiz com a fortaleza de Kenil e, agora, os reparos estão me custando mais do que o meu exército. Não estou guerreando contra um inimigo, Sakura, quero apenas tomar posse do que é meu. Não quero tomar a fortaleza inutilizando-a.

- Dá para escalar os muros? - indagou, sentindo-se tola por fazer perguntas ingênuas. Mas parecia que não estava perguntando tolices.

- Não me resta outra escolha. Ainda tenho que tomar mais três fortalezas e eles estão ficando desesperados pelo sítio há tanto tempo. Qualquer dia desses um ou mais deles poderão abrir os portões e tentarão escapar. E, então, descobrirão que foram tapeados, pois estão sendo sitiados apenas por um punhado de homens... não por um exército inteiro, que é o que parece do lado de dentro da fortaleza.

- É isso o que você tem feito? - arquejou Sakura.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Cheguei aqui com apenas duzentos homens. Contratei mais alguns do exército do rei, mas ainda não é o bastante para dividir entre sete fortalezas. Cada uma delas acreditava que eu a havia cercado primeiro, achando que bastaria ficar dentro dos muros e esperar, e que a ajuda viria da parte de um dos outros. Deixei que cada fortaleza visse o todo do exército, a fim de que pensassem que não deviam lutar antes de chegar ajuda. Mais tarde, fiquei movendo os meus homens de um lado para o outro para continuar dando essa impressão. Mas, se uma das fortalezas restantes descobrir o estratagema, ficará tão enfurecida que todos os homens que ali estão acampados serão chacinados.

Sakura ficou chocada.

- Você também terá que lutar no ataque à Fortaleza de Wroth?

Sasuke fez cara feia.

- Não mando meus homens onde eu mesmo não vá lutar. Lidero todos os movimentos, como sempre fiz.

- Escalou os muros de muitas fortalezas e castelos?

A sua expressão ficou remota.

- Lutei nas guerras de muitos homens... inclusive nas do seu rei, que agora é o meu rei. Lutei, sempre que foi preciso, da maneira que se fazia necessária. Foi só recentemente, neste esforço para tomar posse do que é meu, que me contive tanto. O meu jeito é geralmente acabar uma coisa rapidamente, no entanto tentei destruir o mínimo possível.

- Mas disse que tem que atacar Wroth.

- Tenho que correr o risco e posso perder homens, mas não posso perder mais tempo com a fortaleza de Wroth.

- Então deixe-a - sugeriu Sakura, com toda a seriedade. - Passe para a fortaleza seguinte e deixe Wroth para o final.

- E fazer com que meus homens achem que estão batendo em retirada? Já lhe disse, eles estão irados com as provocações vindas dos muros. Estão pedindo para atacar.

- Quantos desses homens morrerão antes mesmo que escalem os muros e comecem o combate em si? Quantos quebrarão o pescoço quando as escadas forem empurradas dos parapeitos? Quantos serão assados pelo óleo fervente e areia?

Sasuke olhou para cima.

- Por que falo de guerra com uma mulher? - perguntou, exasperado.

- Não sabe me dar uma resposta, meu senhor?

- Todos conhecemos os riscos - replicou com aspereza. - A guerra não é uma brincadeira.

- Ah - ironizou ela. - Tenho as minhas dúvidas quanto a _isso, _meu senhor, pois vocês homens amam tanto as guerras quanto as crianças amam as brincadeiras!

Ele fechou a cara.

- A guerra não lhe diz respeito, esposa, a não ser que chegue aos seus portões. Volte a dormir. Você não está me ajudando.

Ela o deixou ficar alguns momentos emburrado e depois prosseguiu.

- O risco seria menor se houvesse menos homens guardando os muros de Wroth? - perguntou.

Pensou que ele não se daria ao trabalho de responder, pois lhe dera as costas. Sujeito teimoso, pensava ela, quando ele finalmente falou:

- Wroth tem estado em prontidão constante. Eles não relaxaram a vigilância e o vassalo não é nenhum idiota. Lamento não ter conseguido convencê-lo a passar para o meu lado.

O pesar na sua voz era verdadeiro.

- Mas, e se houvesse apenas alguns homens para empurrar as escadas?

- Uma pergunta tola, madame - sentenciou ele secamente. - O risco seria menor, naturalmente.

- Será que um homem conseguiria entrar em Wroth sem ser percebido?

- Isso foi considerado, mas seria preciso mais de um homem para abrir os portões e a probabilidade de...

- Não para chegar aos portões, meu senhor, mas sim ao abastecimento de água.

Sasuke se virou bruscamente, o rosto contorcido de espanto.

- Teria coragem de envenenar todos eles? Até mesmo os criados! Maldição, não a imaginava desalmada!

- Veneno, não! - ela sibilou, indignada. - Com que rapidez me condena! Sugiro que ponha ásaro na água. É um purgante forte. Não matará ninguém.

A risada de Sasuke começou devagar e virou fortes gargalhadas.

- Eles iam brigar entre si para chegar aos lavatórios.

- E os que não tiverem alívio, cheios de cólicas e vomitando, serão bem menos vigilantes nos muros - ela acrescentou.

- Maldição! Eu jamais teria pensado numa trama tão perversa.

Sasuke estava atônito.

- Perversa não, se salva vidas, meu senhor - replicou ela vivamente.

- Concordo. Onde posso achar ásaro?

- Eu... eu tenho um pouco na minha cesta de remédios, mas não o bastante.

- Você tem uma cesta de remédios? - Ele parecia verdadeiramente surpreso. - É mesmo versada na arte de curar?

O seu tom sugeria que ouvira falar, mas não acreditara.

- Há muita coisa a meu respeito que desconhece, meu senhor - ela respondeu com sinceridade.

Ele assentiu, mas não quis fugir do assunto.

- Como isto é feito?

- É preciso o sumo de cinco a sete folhas para misturar numa só bebida, mas o resultado não é um purgante suave, portanto menos poderá servir por porção. Precisará de muitas plantas, de qualquer maneira, e certamente poderemos encontrá-las nos bosques. Eu encontrei com facilidade. Outra maneira é deixar folhas e raízes em infusão no vinho. Isso também deve ser feito, pois se um homem conseguir chegar ao abastecimento d'água, provavelmente também conseguirá chegar aos tonéis de vinho, e contaminá-los-á. Seria mais seguro mexer tanto no vinho quanto na água.

- Quanto tempo demoram os preparativos?

- Não é um processo fácil.

- Terá todo o dia de amanhã e poderá fazer uso de todos os criados da casa, se for preciso. Chega?

O seu modo autocrático a irritou, e ela assentiu sem falar.

Ele se aproximou da cama e tomou-lhe a mão.

- Se isto der certo, Sakura, vou ficar lhe devendo muito. - Ele sorriu: - Depois de todas as dificuldades que você me causou no passado, fico feliz em tê-la do meu lado. Você não é uma inimiga fácil.

Logo quando começara a simpatizar com ele, o passado era desenterrado. Mesmo assim, era a oportunidade de lhe explicar tudo, e sabia que devia aproveitá-la. Mas, o seu jeito superior fizera com que recuasse novamente. Sakura resolveu ficar calada. Haveria tempo para explicar mais tarde, não haveria?


	22. Chapter 22

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**.**

SASUKE DESPERTOU Sakura com um longo beijo, depois estragou o momento, inadvertidamente, lembrando-lhe que começasse a colher o ásaro. Não reparou na rigidez das feições da moça ao sair do quarto.

Depois de passar uma noite tão boa, estava com uma disposição magnânima. Duvidava que pudesse achar defeito em alguma coisa, de tão feliz que estava. Sakura não estava mais emburrada e aceitara o seu pedido de desculpas. A prova do seu perdão era a oferta de ajuda, e ele mostrava-se encantado com a idéia.

Ajuda era o que menos esperava da parte de Sakura. Será que o casamento fizera tanta diferença para ela? Lamentava ter-se casado pelos motivos anteriores, pois a verdade é que se a tivesse conhecido antes do casamento, teria querido a moça pelos motivos certos.

Soltou um suspiro. Sakura sentiria a mesma felicidade que ele?

A caminho da capela, Sasuke parou e deu uma boa olhada no salão. A aparência do local o surpreendeu, mas não era só isso.

- Maldição, não é que esta sala está com um cheiro... agradável? - murmurou.

- Flores estivais, meu senhor. - Ele deu meia-volta. - Se ao menos elas florissem no inverno, poderíamos aproveitar a sua fragrância o ano todo.

Karin estivera emboscada à sua espera? Estivera, e falou sem saber ao certo o que Sakura mandara espalhar nas esteiras novas. Mas queria que ele acreditasse que as mudanças tinham algo a ver com as estações, pois então não poderia culpar Karin por não ter feito o que Sakura fizera.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Andou ocupada na minha ausência, Karin. Aprovo inteiramente.

Karin baixou os olhos para ocultar o espanto. Sakura não assumira o crédito? Falara sério quando dissera a Karin que o crédito lhe pertenceria?

- Pouco fiz, meu senhor - disse Karin docemente.

- É muito modesta - replicou Sasuke. - Se ao menos a minha esposa tivesse as suas ambições. O que ela fez na minha ausência?

- Passou muito tempo no jardim - respondeu Karin, evasivamente, não no mesmo tom de voz doce.

Sasuke resmungou.

- Acho que ela gosta demais de jardins. - Correu os olhos ao seu redor. - Onde estão os cães?

- Estão... presos nos cercados.

Ele refletiu.

- Uma idéia incomum, mas estou enxergando os seus méritos.

Karin estava tomando coragem com os elogios constantes de Sasuke. Enquanto ele pensasse que era a responsável por todas as melhorias, não o negaria.

- Acho que também apreciará mais as suas refeições, meu senhor - disse mansamente. - O cozinheiro foi dispensado, e o novo é bastante talentoso.

Sasuke e Karin se afastaram juntos, passando por Ino, cujo rosto estava lívido. Escutara tudo o que precisava escutar. Andando o mais rapidamente possível, encontrou Sakura numa despensa ao lado da cozinha, examinando cestos e vidros.

Ino sibilou para a ama:

- Imagine! Aquela mulher está assumindo o crédito por tudo o que a senhora fez. Que audácia! Basta o meu senhor perguntar a qualquer um aqui se quiser saber a verdade.

Sakura ficou imóvel e rígida por um momento, depois deu de ombros quando começou a entender.

- Sem dúvida lhe contará a verdade, minha senhora? - insistiu Ino.

- E deixar que pense que estou buscando elogios? Não. Ele não queria que eu fizesse modificações aqui. Pode gostar do que eu fiz, mas se perceber que contrariei a sua vontade, poderá não ficar tão satisfeito.

- Não posso...

- Não vamos discutir este assunto - interrompeu Sakura com firmeza. - Tem que me ajudar, Ino, pois há uma tarefa que ele me _pediu _que fizesse, a qual requer muito trabalho.

Com o passar do dia, Sakura pensou muito em Karin e Sasuke. Desde a sua noite de amor, começara a ver o marido sob uma nova luz e estivera a ponto de perdoá-lo pelo terrível começo da sua vida em comum.

No entanto, certas verdades continuavam a atormentá-la, coisas que iam além de Sasuke conservar a amante morando na sua casa. A avaliação que Sai de Montigny fizera dele agora parecia exagerada. Sasuke não demonstrara consideração por ela na noite passada? Não estava tentando ganhar uma batalha com o mínimo derramamento de sangue possível? Sasuke não parecia um homem disposto a caçar e matar o pobre Sai, como este afirmara. Porém, a despeito das boas coisas que sabia sobre Sasuke, não era direito que Sai tivesse perdido Oto, quando era inocente de qualquer crime.

Ah, era tudo tão absurdo... e o rei lhe jogara tudo isso em cima. Tinha muita vontade de lhe escrever dizendo-lhe o que pensava da sua interferência. Mas ninguém questionava a vontade do rei, certamente não uma mulher.

Sakura passou o dia todo colhendo e fazendo infusão de ervas e, quando Sasuke chegou à noite, ficou satisfeito ao saber que estava tudo pronto. Disse-lhe que acertara as coisas em Wroth, e que conseguira um voluntário pronto para entrar às escondidas na fortaleza de Wroth, durante a noite, com os preparados dela.

O que Sasuke não lhe contou foi a reação inicial de seus homens à idéia. Nem um só homem confiava nela, tendo Juugo verbalizado especialmente a sua desconfiança, certo de que o plano seria um desastre, não um sucesso. Sasuke, todavia, foi inflexível, e finalmente um dos soldados se manifestou, contando aos outros que sabia, por experiência própria, que o ásaro faria exatamente o que Sakura afirmava. Depois que ele narrou a sua história, Sasuke teve dificuldades em expor os detalhes do plano, devido às gargalhadas.

Nada disso, porém, contou a Sakura, que viu apenas o largo sorriso do marido. O seu bom humor tornou o dela pior. Por que tudo era tão mais fácil para ele?

- Sente-se infeliz, minha senhora?

Sakura se voltou para Tenten, que trabalhava ao seu lado extraindo o sumo do ásaro. Quatro mesas tinham sido armadas no pátio para a infusão das folhas, enquanto o pessoal da cozinha trabalhava na mistura de vinho.

Não falara com Tenten na semana que passara em Oto, embora soubesse que Ino tinha feito amizade com ela. Sakura se lembrava de Tenten, quando de suas visitas a Oto, à época em que os Montigny governavam a fortaleza. Até cuidara, certa vez, da mãe de Tenten, de uma coisinha à toa que confundira o médico cretino de Sir Danzou. Mas o conhecimento antigo não dava direito a Tenten de bisbilhotar. Como ousava a mulher fazer pergunta tão pessoal?

- Tem tão pouca coisa para fazer, Tenten, que...

- Minha senhora, por favor - apressou-se em dizer Tenten - não quero lhe faltar com o respeito. O meu maior desejo é que não seja infeliz aqui em Oto... pois receio que a culpa seja minha por ter-se casado.

A declaração foi tão ridícula que a raiva de Sakura sumiu.

- _Sua _culpa? Como é isto possível, Tenten?

A mulher desviou o olhar, enquanto murmurava:

- Fui eu... que contei a meu senhor que a senhora morava em Konoha. - Ela hesitou, depois confessou: - Foi, então, que ele resolveu desposá-la para poder controlar Konoha. Desculpe, minha senhora, eu jamais a faria sofrer de propósito.

A pobre mulher parecia tão infeliz.

- Você se culpa sem motivo, Tenten. Meu marido teria ficado sabendo o que queria saber por outra pessoa, se você não lhe tivesse contado. Fui eu que fiz com que prestasse atenção em Konoha, em primeiro lugar.

- Mas ele não sabia que a senhora morava ali, até eu ter-lhe dito. Ficou furioso ao saber que uma mulher era a responsável pelos seus problemas.

- Sem dúvida - disse Sakura secamente. - Mas eu era a responsável, então tenho que culpar somente a mim mesma por estar aqui agora. Nem pense mais nisso, Tenten, você não tem culpa.

- Como queira, minha senhora - replicou Tenten, com relutância. - Mas vou rezar para que o meu amo Sasuke não fique furioso novamente, como ficou em sua noite de núpcias.

Sakura enrubesceu, supondo que Tenten se referia à punhalada que dera em Sasuke.

- Espero que não tenha contado a ninguém o que viu naquela noite, Tenten.

- Eu jamais espalharia histórias, minha senhora, nem Edlyn. Mas, todos sabem o que fez com a senhora. Eu não imaginava que o meu senhor fosse um homem cruel... de gênio explosivo, sim, mas não cruel. Ora, qualquer homem que espanque a mulher poucas horas após a boda...

- O quê?

Tenten olhou ao redor, rapidamente, torcendo para que ninguém estivesse ouvindo, porém os outros apenas ergueram os olhos, depois voltaram a desviá-los.

- Minha senhora, por favor, não quis perturbá-la - murmurou Tenten.

- Quem lhe contou que o meu marido me espancou? - sibilou Sakura.

- Lady Temari a viu na manhã seguinte, e contou para Lady Konan, e...

- Chega! Santa Maria, _ele _sabe do que estão falando a seu respeito?

- Não creio, minha senhora. Sabe, somente as mulheres insistem que meu amo Sasuke fez aquilo, embora nenhuma tenha coragem de falar-lhe a respeito. Os homens juram que bater em mulher é da sua natureza e a divergência causou muitas discussões. Teuchi deu um soco no olho da mulher e Jugge jogou uma vasilha de ensopado em cima do marido. Lady Konan não está mais falando com o marido após a reprimenda que recebeu e, agora, ele está lhe dando presentes para tentar amansá-la.

Aturdida e encabulada, Sakura disse:

- Sir Sasuke não me surrou, Tenten. Não se lembra que eu usava um véu pesado quando cheguei aqui? Sabe por quê?

- Uma erupção.

- Não havia erupção alguma, Tenten. Foi uma mentira, inventada... não importa por quê. Meu pai mandou me surrar porque recusei-me a casar.

- Então...

- Meu marido está levando a culpa por uma coisa que não fez! Não o admito. Escute bem, Tenten, quero que você providencie para que se fique sabendo a verdade. Pode dar um jeito?

- Posso, minha senhora - tranquilizou-a Tenten, consideravelmente surpreendida com a revelação.

Sakura a deixou, mortificada demais para permanecer na companhia de Tenten. Precisava passar um tempinho a sós.

Perguntou-se o que Sasuke diria se soubesse dos boatos que corriam a seu respeito. Encontraria um jeito de culpar a mulher pelos mexericos injustos que circulavam entre seu povo?


	23. Chapter 23

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**.**

AO ALVORECER, o acampamento diante dos muros da fortaleza de Wroth estava silencioso. Os sonhos de vitória embalaram o sono dos homens. O vigia informava Juugo de la Mare de hora em hora, mas a notícia que ele esperava ainda não fora dada. O acampamento ganhou vida após o alvorecer, mas pouco havia a fazer. A maioria dos preparativos fora feita na noite anterior, e então os homens esperavam a ordem, conversando entre si e ficando inquietos.

No meio da manhã Juugo procurou Sasuke dentro da barraca.

- Parece que o plano deu certo. Há tão pouca atividade nos muros que parecem desertos.

Juugo falou tão a contragosto que Sasuke achou graça.

- Estava esperando uma notícia diferente?

- Ainda não creio que sua esposa queira ajudá-lo.

- Já lhe disse, ela quer poupar vidas, tanto as nossas quanto as dos moradores de Wroth.

- Mais provavelmente só as dos moradores de Wroth - resmungou Juugo.

- Não vai despertar a minha raiva esta manhã, meu amigo. Estou de bom humor. Os preparados de Sakura funcionaram! Vamos logo tomar a fortaleza.

- Vai tomar cuidado?

Sasuke riu baixinho da preocupação do homem mais velho.

- Você está parecendo uma velha, Juugo. Não vim tomar chá, vim tomar posse dessa fortaleza. Mas prometo só embainhar a espada quando você me disser que é seguro. Está satisfeito?

A conquista de Wroth foi ridiculamente fácil. Enquanto escalavam as escadas, ouviam gemidos. Quando chegaram ao alto dos muros, foram recebidos por um fedor horrível. Por toda a parte havia homens se torcendo em cólicas ou vomitando a comida. Alguns dos homens tentaram combater os de Sasuke, mas não tinham forças, e a resistência logo foi vencida.

Em pouco tempo a fortaleza foi esvaziada e os prisioneiros levados para uma área que Sasuke reservara, longe do acampamento principal. O cavaleiro, Teuchi Fitzurse, teria que pagar resgate. O vassalo rebelde devia ter sido morto, mas Sasuke se sentia um pouco culpado pela conquista tão fácil, e estava inclinado a ser misericordioso.

Era ainda manhã quando Sasuke entrou na sua barraca e jogou o elmo para Komoy. Depois, sentou-se à escrivaninha improvisada. Tinha a intenção de mandar uma mensagem para Sakura, mas, talvez, ela soubesse que ali não havia escrevente, e ele não queria escrever o bilhete com as próprias mãos. Não queria que ela soubesse que sabia ler e escrever com facilidade. Isso lhe daria uma desculpa para se recusar a fazer o serviço de escrevente. Quanto antes começasse a ter atitudes de esposa, mais cedo o aceitaria.

Juugo entrou na barraca e Sasuke indagou:

- Tudo acertado?

Juugo assentiu e perguntou:

- Vai oferecer a esses soldados o que ofereceu aos outros?

- São servos recrutados ou mercenários?

- Servos, creio, pois a maioria fala apenas inglês.

- Então eu lhes oferecerei o mesmo que aos soldados de Suna e Harwick. Podem ficar e lutar por mim, ou ir embora. O mesmo quanto aos mercenários, pois quanto menos homens nossos tivermos que deixar aqui, melhor. Quem sugere que eu deixe no comando?

- Pain Wycliff. Ele pediu para ficar com Wroth, e já que Neji, Huy e Kiba querem ficar no exército...

- Mas eu pretendia dar a Sir Pain uma fortaleza maior, uma das que ainda vamos tomar.

- Ele quer se acomodar agora. Está cansado de ficar indo e vindo da cidade de Suna, onde está morando a esposa, Quer Lady Konan junto dele, pois diz que ela cria muita confusão quando fica sozinha.

Sasuke soltou uma risadinha abafada, mas Juugo franziu a testa.

- Eu não acharia graça. Você próprio tem uma esposa propensa a criar confusões.

- Ela não causou nenhum problema desde que se casou comigo - disse Sasuke, na defensiva.

- Ainda não - resmungou o amigo.

Sasuke já estava prestes a defender a mulher quando ouviram cavalos adentrando o acampamento a galope. Quando saíam da barraca, um cavaleiro desmontou, quase explodindo com as novidades.

- Meu senhor, a fortaleza da névoa se rendeu!

- Quais os termos? - quis saber Sasuke.

- Não houve termos. O estoque de comida deles acabou e parece que o tinham racionado durante tanto tempo que ficaram fracos demais para lutar. O vassalo simplesmente pede misericórdia.

- Acredito que a minha sorte virou, Juugo - disse Sasuke, com um largo sorriso.

Mal, porém, as palavras lhe saíram da boca quando outro cavaleiro parou à sua frente e gritou:

- Meu senhor, incendiaram o moinho em Oto!

Sasuke olhou ferozmente para Juugo.

- Mande aprontar cinco homens imediatamente, mas você fica para liderar o exército até a fortaleza de Warling.

- Sir Huy pode liderar o exército...

- Não preciso de guardião! Eu mesmo vou cuidar do incêndio. Faça o que estou pedindo, Juugo.

Dali a menos de dez minutos Sasuke cavalgava para Oto, com cinco soldados a acompanhá-lo. Vinte e quatro quilômetros separavam as duas propriedades, e eles seguiam a toda pela antiga estrada que cortava florestas e descampados.

O grande corcel de Sasuke, não fora criado para ser veloz, mas mesmo assim ele chegou à área do moinho de Oto bem adiante de seus homens. Parando ao lado do riacho que cortava os bosques ao norte da aldeia, Sasuke viu dezenas de aldeões, além de vários soldados seus. Moviam-se lentamente, o que o levou a pensar que o fogo fora apagado.

Ele esporeou o cavalo, mas já não havia necessidade de correr com o vento. Não estava muito longe deles quando a flecha o atingiu. Ela penetrou através de vários elos da cota de malha e se alojou no seu quadril. Sasuke vislumbrou figuras esgueirando-se para as sombras dos bosques antes que uma forte dose de dor o inundasse.


	24. Chapter 24

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

**.**

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 24**

.

SAKURA ESTAVA acostumada a ver sangue, mesmo uma quantidade de sangue como essa. Cuidara de muitas feridas, mas ficou quase histérica à idéia de cuidar de Sasuke.

Seus olhares se encontraram, quando ele foi carregado, agora consciente, para o salão. A expressão de seus olhos a estarreceu. Havia fúria naquele olhar, acusação furiosa. _Por quê?_

- Minha senhora?

Ino e Tenten olhavam para ela com ansiedade.

- Sim?

Ino falou:

- Sir Juugo quer levar meu senhor Sasuke para o quarto dele... o seu. A senhora cuidará dele?

- Ele pediu que eu cuidasse?

Ino não conseguiu encará-la.

- Ele pediu o médico.

Aquilo doeu mais do que a acusação.

- Então não há o que discutir.

- Mas, minha senhora - murmurou Tenten -, Jiraya não passa de um barbeiro pervertido! Sei que muitos barbeiros entendem um pouco da arte de curar e servem como médicos, mas Jiraya é um idiota. Prefere deixar um homem morrer a admitir que não pode ajudá-lo. Lembra de Jiraya, minha senhora? É aquele que a senhora repreendeu quando quase deixou a minha mãe morrer.

Sakura olhou fixo para TenTen, depois desviou o olhar. Será que se enganara com o olhar de Sasuke ou ele realmente acreditava que ela maquinara para feri-lo?

No andar de cima, ela encontrou um guarda na antecâmara, impedindo-lhe a entrada. Tentou passar por ele, que se adiantou rapidamente para barrar-lhe o caminho.

- Desculpe, minha senhora - foi só o que disse.

- Meu marido mandou que não me deixasse entrar? - perguntou ela incisivamente.

Ele olhou para os pés sem falar. Foi resposta suficiente.

- O médico está agora com ele? - indagou ela. - Eu...

Foi interrompido por uma imprecação dita aos berros e um estrondo do outro lado da porta fechada. Sakura ficou branca como papel, depois a cor lhe voltou vivamente às faces enquanto ela se descontrolava.

- Eu podia ter-lhe poupado essa dor! - Seus olhos apunhalavam o guarda com a sua fúria. - Deixe-me passar, agora, antes que ele sofra mais.

- Desculpe, minha senhora, mas não pode...

- Você não tem mais juízo do que aquele idiota lá dentro que se atreve a se chamar de médico. Está me ouvindo, Jiraya? - ela berrou para a porta. - Se você o machucar ou mutilar com a sua ignorância, mandarei pendurá-lo pelos polegares até que apodreçam! E, se ele morrer, você vai desejar mil vezes ter morrido no seu lugar! - Virou-se bruscamente para o guarda, que a fitava de olhos arregalados. - E você também!

Dentro do quarto, Jiraya a ouvira muito bem. Hesitou ao enrolar em ataduras a ferida aberta de onde arrancara a flecha. Mas, agora, tudo estava quieto do outro lado da porta, e, enquanto o senhor feudal estivesse inconsciente, poderia tratá-lo com facilidade.

A voz de Sakura fora ouvida no andar inferior e ela recebeu muitos olhares estranhos quando voltou para o salão. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro, diante da lareira apagada, cheia de raiva e frustração. Ninguém ousava lhe falar.

Sir Suigetsu se recusou a contrariar as ordens de Sasuke e permitir que ela entrasse no quarto do casal, embora _ele _tivesse tal permissão. Sakura, finalmente, mandou uma mensagem para Juugo de la Mare, na esperança de que o amigo de Sasuke, um homem mais velho e sensato, pusesse um fim a essa tolice.

Porém Sir Juugo chegou no fim da tarde e se fechou no quarto com Sasuke, saindo apenas tarde da noite. Sakura esperava-o no salão e atacou no momento em que ele desceu a escada.

- Como vai ele?

Juugo fitou-a friamente.

- Dormindo.

- E a ferida?

- Ele vai ficar bom... não graças à senhora.

- Você também? - ela sibilou. Sabendo que estava zangada demais para se conter, virou-lhe as costas, fitando o teto, controlando-se. Depois virou-se de novo para ele. - Sir Juugo, não importa o que pense, não importa o que _ele _pense, não fui responsável pelo que aconteceu. Tampouco o meu povo o atacaria agora. Ele é meu marido. Por que acredita que fui a causadora disso? - quis saber.

Juugo instalou-se numa cadeira e berrou para que um criado lhe trouxesse comida. Foi só depois de lhe terem dado vinho e comida que a perfurou com seus olhos cor-de-mel... um olhar tão parecido com o de Sasuke.

- Ele viu que quem disparou a flecha atravessou o bosque em direção a Konoha. Suigetsu disse que a senhora voltou a Konoha depois que veio morar aqui.

- É verdade. A minha tia Shizune continua morando lá. Tenho todo o direito de visitá-la. Em que isso pode me condenar?

- Teve tempo de planejar a morte de seu marido enquanto estava aqui. Todo mundo sabe que não queria desposá-lo e que ainda não aceitou o casamento. Todo mundo sabe, também, que, mesmo antes de conhecê-lo, criou-lhe muitos problemas. A conclusão é evidente. Quer livrar-se dele.

- Se é assim, por que o ajudei a conquistar a fortaleza de Wroth? Além disso, eu mesma podia tê-lo envenenado quando quisesse e posto a culpa naquela cozinha imunda. Mas, em vez disso, mandei limpar as suas cozinhas.

- _A senhora _fez isso?

- Ah! Quer dizer que mais um se apressa a crer que as mudanças foram obra de Lady Karin. Depois de viver aqui neste buraco imundo durante tanto tempo, de repente ela decide cuidar da propriedade dele, certo? Ora, acredite no que quiser. Acredite, também, que eu teria entregue a uma flecha incerta o que poderia ter feito adequadamente. Não faço as coisas pela metade, Sir Juugo. Se tivesse querido matar o meu marido, ele estaria morto.

- Sempre esteve contra ele, Lady Sakura. Pode negar _isso?_

_- _Não vou apresentar negativas nem oferecer desculpas pelo que sentia no passado. Disseram-me que o Lobo Negro era um monstro. Sai Montigny era meu amigo e o seu senhor pretendia matá-lo, se pudesse achá-lo. Sim, eu o desprezei por vir para cá. Sai, de quem roubaram a casa, teve que fugir para salvar a vida. Eu até teria reunido o meu povo para ajudar Sai a conservar o que lhe pertencia, mas ele preferiu não lutar.

- Mas a senhora preferiu lutar, Lady Sakura.

- É onde se engana - disse ela gelidamente. - Eu amaldiçoei o Lobo Negro por ser um usurpador, apenas isso. O meu povo fez o resto, tomando para si a minha raiva. Ela se tornou a causa deles. Mas o único mal que lhe causei foi quando o feri na noite de núpcias. - E acrescentou rapidamente: - E foi um acidente... do qual nem se lembra mais.

Juugo fechou a cara.

- Então ainda bem que Sasuke não a quer perto dele.

Sakura soltou uma exclamação abafada.

- Não escutou uma só palavra que eu disse! Quero ajudá-lo. Posso aliviar o seu sofrimento. Posso...

- Pode ficar longe dele. Mesmo que ele cedesse e a deixasse cuidar dele, eu não confio na senhora, Lady Sakura. Vocês estão casados apenas por causa da minha língua grande e tola. Depois que a vi, fui tolo de novo, achando que não era tão ruim que se casassem. Mas estava errado. E ele agora é sensato, não confiando na senhora de novo.

- Você é um homem teimoso, Juugo de la Mare, e rezo, pelo bem do meu marido, que não continue assim. Jiraya lhe fará mais mal do que bem.

- O médico? Já acabou, e Sasuke vai sarar rapidamente, como sempre sarou. Pensou que era o seu primeiro ferimento?

Juugo sacudiu a cabeça.

- Espero que tenha razão - disse ela.

Olhando-a afastar-se, Juugo estreitou os olhos. Tenten, que esperara nas sombras, à escuta, tomou a sua decisão. Adiantando-se, sibilou:

- Está errado a respeito dela. - Recebeu o impacto total daqueles olhos avelã, mas não se acovardou, acrescentando: - Ela sabe tudo de curar e dar conforto. E não faria mal ao meu senhor Sasuke. Até mesmo ameaçou Jiraya, sabendo como ele é incompetente. Pergunte a Sir Suigetsu, se não me acredita.

- As mulheres se defendem mutuamente, com ou sem razão - disse Juugo, desdenhosamente.

- Igual aos homens.

- Ele não precisa da ajuda dela! - resmungou. Como é que esta mulher ousou desafiá-lo? Será que os servos de Konoha eram ainda piores?

- Ela não lhe faria mal! - insistiu Tenten. - Ficou furiosa quando soube que estava sendo acusado falsamente de tê-la espancado. Quis que a verdade fosse revelada, pelo bem dele. Isto é atitude de uma mulher que lhe tem ódio?

Tenten se retirou, então, assombrada com o próprio desabafo. E, como acontecera com Lady Sakura antes dela, Tenten foi seguida pelos olhos estreitados de Juugo até sumir de vista.


	25. Chapter 25

**Quando o Amor Espera**

**.**

**.**

**Universo: U.A.**

**Autora: Johanna Lindsey**

**Adapitação: Tiva07**

**Gênero: Romance/Angst/Histórico**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopse**

.

Konoha era uma velha fortaleza, que não fora projetada nem para ser confortável nem para receber hóspedes. No entanto, passou a ser o lar da delicada e bela Lady Sakura desde que ela fora separada do pai por intrigas da madrasta. Embora rústica, há seis anos Sakura não saía dali nem para visitar Haruno, sua cidade natal. Tampouco para ver o pai, que morava no castelo de Haruno com a nova esposa, Lady Kaory.

Estamos em 1776, na Inglaterra dos senhores feudais. Sakura, isolada do mundo, resolve acabar com sua solidão: aventura-se, sozinha, até Oto para assistir à justa. E o destino a faz conhecer o homem que irá modificar radicalmente sua vida: Sasuke Uchiha, o Lobo Negro.

Confiante nas boas relações com o rei, Sasuke Uchiha, mercenário de Sua Majestade, dirige-se a Haruno para pedir que ele interceda a seu favor: quer a mão de Sakura e as terras vizinhas à fortaleza de Konoha. As terras são confiscadas do jovem Sai Montigny e de seu pai, e Sakura é forçada a se casar.

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**.**

APÓS QUATRO dias, Sasuke estava pior. Juugo não sabia mais o que fazer. Parecera um ferimento simples. Sasuke tivera piores e se recuperara rapidamente. Este ferimento parecia estar lhe drenando as forças. A febre começou no segundo dia e subiu até Sasuke ficar delirante, chamando a esposa num momento e amaldiçoando-a no outro. Nem reconhecia Juugo.

Jiraya, aquele patife pervertido, escapulira da fortaleza, sumindo antes de poder ser responsabilizado pelo estado cada vez pior de Sasuke.

Juugo não sabia o que fazer. Não, não era verdade. Havia algo que podia fazer, e finalmente fez, mandando um criado ir buscar a esposa de Sasuke. Quando ela entrou no quarto, acompanhada de sua aia Ino, ele teve o bom gosto de parecer envergonhado. Crispou-se quando ela soltou uma fileira de imprecações.

- Por que não me chamou antes? - ela interpelou Juugo. - A sujeira dentro da ferida o está matando.

- Não troquei as ataduras - replicou Juugo na defensiva - por isso não vi a ferida.

- Devia ter visto! Eu avisei que Jiraya faria mais mal do que bem a ele.

- Pode ajudá-lo? - pediu Juugo humildemente.

Olhando para a ferida cheia de pus, ela disse:

- Sinceramente não sei. Há quanto tempo a febre está tão alta?

- Três dias!

- Divina misericórdia.

Juugo ficou sem cor. A desesperança dos modos da moça dizia tudo o que precisava saber. Rezando, aproximou-se mais da cama e observou-a. Primeiro ela forçou líquido pela garganta de Sasuke, conseguindo que o engolisse. Juugo sentiu o respeito brotar dentro de si. Depois, começou a esmagar folhas para pôr um emplastro na ferida, junto com um preparado fedorento. Mandou botar água para ferver e começou a misturar o conteúdo de vários vidros.

Quando tirou uma faquinha do cesto, Juugo agarrou-lhe o pulso.

- Para que é isso? - interpelou-a.

Ela fitou o homem de impressionante estatura.

- A ferida terá que ser aberta, para que eu possa procurar o que está provocando a febre. Gostaria de fazê-lo? - indagou incisivamente. Juugo sacudiu a cabeça e largou o seu pulso.

Sakura limpou a faca, retirou com muito cuidado o emplastro de folhas que pusera na ferida. Usando a faca, começou a remexer na ferida, limpando-a. Fez-se um silêncio completo durante longos momentos e, então, ela soltou um grito horrorizado.

- A morte é boa demais para aquele médico. - Sakura olhou ferozmente para Juugo de um jeito que o fez sentir-se totalmente culpado pelo estado de Sasuke. - Ele tirou a flecha, mas deixou dentro da ferida um pedaço de cota de malha de Sasuke que a flecha levou junto!

Ela o extraiu lenta e cuidadosamente, depois continuou a limpar a ferida. Quando o sangue limpo, finalmente, começou a verter da ferida, ela soltou um suspiro agradecido. Agora que a limpeza fora feita, cobriu o ferimento com o seu preparado.

Recostou-se, por fim, e olhou para Juugo, sem ansiedade na fisionomia.

- Deve-se deixar o sangue verter da ferida até a febre ceder, para sabermos que a doença a deixou. Não vou costurar a ferida até lá. Ele vai ficar mais enfraquecido ainda, mas não me atrevo a deter o sangramento até ter certeza de que a ferida está limpa. Tenho tônico para ajudá-lo a combater a febre e a recuperar as forças. - Juugo assentiu, e ela continuou: - Também lhe darei alguma coisa para a dor. - Quando ele ficou calado, ela indagou: - Quer me deixar ficar, ver como ele se comporta e fazer o que precisa ser feito?

- Sasuke está fora de perigo? - indagou ele baixinho.

- Creio que sim.

- Então fique, minha senhora.

- Se ele acordar o bastante para perceber que estou aqui, talvez não goste.

- Pois então que não goste - disse Juugo teimosamente, agradecido demais para se importar com o que Sasuke ia pensar.

- Pois bem. - Ela soltou um suspiro. - Mas peço-lhe que não lhe conte o que fiz.

- Por que não?

- Não quero que se aborreça ao acordar. Ele que pense que Jiraya o curou como deveria ter feito.

- Eu não mentiria para Sasuke.

- Não precisa mentir. Só não diga nada. Vou tentar me retirar antes que ele acorde.

No final do dia seguinte, ela trocava a atadura, após juntar as pontas irregulares da ferida, quando os olhos de Sasuke se abriram e fitaram as dela. A febre o devastara, e vários dias de barba por fazer lhe cobriam o rosto. Estava com uma cara terrível e seus olhos escureceram de raiva ao vê-la.

Sakura não disse uma palavra, terminou o que estava fazendo e saiu do quarto. Juugo, que dormia numa cadeira ao pé da lareira, acordou quando ouviu a porta se fechar. Aproximou-se da cama.

- Quer dizer que está de novo com a gente?

- Onde estive?

A voz era muito fraca.

- Chegou bem perto de morrer.

Sasuke o fitou com ceticismo.

- De um buraquinho de flecha?

- O buraquinho estava fedendo de infecção. Você teve uma febre muito alta.

- Deixe isso para lá. O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Se é assim que vocês me protegem, deixando a responsável...

- Calma, Sasuke. - Juugo o interrompeu. - Não acho que seja culpada disso. Tenho certeza que não é.

- Eu lhe contei o que vi.

- Sim, e isso foi suspeito... mas não conclusivo - disse Juugo obstinadamente.

- Você agora a defende? Não confiava absolutamente nela, antes disso. Eu não _quero _crer que ela seja capaz disso, Juugo. Acreditava que estava fazendo progressos com Sakura, e então isso acontece.

Juugo sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você ainda não teve tempo de considerar o que aconteceu sem a dor dos ferimentos toldando os seus pensamentos. Pense bem antes de pôr a culpa nela, pois qualquer um poderia ter disparado aquela flecha. Pode ter sido um dos homens das fortalezas que conquistamos ou até mesmo alguém daqui mesmo. Konoha já tinha atacado com armas antes? Fariam isso agora, quando você está com a senhora deles em seu poder? - Afastou-se um pouco e fitou Sasuke cuidadosamente. - Sabe por que ela estava contra você antes? Você perguntou a ela?

- Que diferença faria?

- _Perguntou, _Sasuke?

- Não - respondeu secamente - mas suponho que você tenha ficado sabendo, caso contrário não estaria me perturbando desse jeito.

Juugo abriu um sorriso.

- Estou vendo que o seu humor está melhorando.

- Tem alguma coisa para me dizer ou não?

Juugo sacudiu a cabeça.

- Estávamos errados a respeito dela, sabe. E ela também foi enganada a seu respeito. Agora cabe a vocês dois trabalharem juntos para esclarecer as coisas, Sasuke.

- Enigmas, quando estou aqui sofrendo - suspirou Sasuke. - E onde está aquele maldito médico, afinal? Parece que há fogo dentro do meu quadril.

- Sem dúvida, depois de tudo o que você passou. Quanto a Jiraya, partiu há duas noites, temendo perder os polegares.

- Mais enigmas? - perguntou Sasuke, exasperado.

- A sua mulher foi muito clara quando disse a Jiraya o que faria se lhe fizesse mal, e como foi a incompetência de Jiraya que quase lhe matou...

- Você continua a me dizer que estive às portas da morte. Já que o médico foi embora, suponho que deva lhe agradecer? - Juugo sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente. Os olhos de Sasuke se dilataram com súbita compreensão. - Ela usou os seus conhecimentos para me curar? Para me ajudar de novo? Por que não me contou logo? Ora, Juugo, creio que a dama está começando a gostar de mim.

- Eu não me empolgaria muito - disse Juugo rapidamente. - Ela pode ter salvo a sua vida miserável, mas acredito que é simplesmente o jeito dela ajudar os outros quando pode. Não enxergue nisso mais do que deve. Só lhe trará problemas mais tarde.

Porém Sasuke não estava escutando. Estava encantado, eufórico. Ela aprendera a gostar dele. Será que isso queria dizer que logo poderia fazer com que o amasse?

A pergunta ocupou inteiramente os pensamentos de Sasuke, até que pegou no sono, exausto.

**N/T: **

Oi * - - - *, galera desculpem a demora, pra compensar vocês postei três capítulos de uma vez ;3.

Boa leitura


End file.
